Le crépuscule infini de l'humanité 2
by Moyo
Summary: Seul un pirate peut montrer à la Terre qu'elle mérite mieux que l'occupation de Prométhium. Harlock peut-il survivre dans un univers dominé au trois-quart par ses ennemis jurés ? La Terre peut-elle encore connaitre la paix et la liberté ?
1. Prologue

**Le crépuscule infini de l'humanité 2**

**_Le temps des loups _**

* * *

**Prologue**

La guerre avait pris fin dans des conditions tragiques. Les pertes furent difficiles à endurer pour les humains. Prométhium imposa une occupation lourde et cruelle sur la Terre et ses colonies. Ecrasés par les impôts, les taxes et la servilité, les humains ont appris à se taire.

Exécutions sommaires, condamnations sans procès, rationnement et terreur sont les armes utilisées par les soldats de Prométhium pour maintenir l'ordre. Si certains s'accommodent bien de la situation et en profitent, d'autres, de plus en plus nombreux, ne souhaitent que prendre les armes et décider eux-mêmes de leur destin.

Les robots ont établi, avec l'aide de leurs éternels alliés cybernétiques les Minios, des bases d'occupation ou des arsenaux sur une bonne partie des colonies humaines. Fidèles à leur folie meurtrière et expansionniste, ils poursuivent toujours les anciens alliés de la bordure extérieure de l'Union Terrestre et font la guerre contre quantité de races extra-terrestres. Hélas, les soldats de Prométhium volent de victoire en victoire et personne ne sait si la débâcle pourra cesser un jour. L'Empire Mécanique est désormais le plus grand ensemble de planètes de l'univers connu.

Les rumeurs concernant un nouveau printemps sur Râmétale et sa révolte contre la mainmise de Prométhium ont soigneusement été combattues par les comités de censures. Même la défaite militaire infligée par Harlock n'est pas parvenue aux oreilles des habitants de la Terre. Désormais, Prométhium règne depuis sa nouvelle planète mécanique, la Nouvelle Andromède. Heavy Melder et ses velléités sont mal connues par les résistants terriens.

Harlock reste un exemple inaccessible pour ces hommes en quête d'idéal. Il reste, de mémoire de soldat, l'un des deux humains avec Warius Zéro à avoir tenu tête aux hordes mécaniques jusqu'au bout. Beaucoup voient en lui le leader militaire qui manque pour se révolter.

Maetel fut couronnée reine de Râmétale mais s'est finalement retournée contre sa mère et a participé à la chute de Râmétale. Elle fuit désormais à nouveau dans le galaxy express 999, attendant le moment opportun pour frapper à nouveau.

La Présidente Marie Attia voit ses actions et ses décisions sans cesse remises en cause ou annulées par les autorités d'occupation. Son pouvoir se réduit comme une peau de chagrin et il devient évident qu'aucune élection ne viendra lui désigner un successeur à la fin de son mandat. Un robot la remplacera, que cela plaise ou non.

L'âme de la résistance, sur Terre et dans le système Sol, est une mystérieuse femme blonde qui se fait appeler "la rose". Nul ne sait exactement d'où elle vient mais sa haine envers les occupants ne fait aucun doute et elle anime, coordonne tous les réseaux de résistants.

Warius Zéro a choisi de servir sa Présidente malgré les dangers et la faiblesse de sa position. Pour lui comme pour beaucoup de terriens, le "Karyu" reste un symbole d'une possible restauration de l'autorité de l'Union Terrestre. Il remarque que même chez certains robots, la dictature de Prométhium est mal acceptée.


	2. Le jugement

**Le crépuscule infini de l'humanité**  
_Le temps des loups_

**XIII – Le jugement**

* * *

_"On peut sécher ses larmes, mais son cœur, jamais !" Marguerite de Valois_

* * *

**Personnages du chapitre**

L'équipage de l'Ombre de la Mort

_Harlock : Capitaine de 'L'ombre de la mort', symbole de la résistance à Prométhium  
Mimee : Jurassienne qui suit aveuglément Harlock_

Autres personnages

_Warius Zéro : Capitaine du "Karyu", dernier vaisseau de la flotte de défense de la Terre  
Marina Oki : Second du "Karyu"  
Colonel De Roland : Juge au tribunal extraordinaire terrien  
TH-78 : Juge au tribunal extraordinaire terrien_

* * *

**Retour sur Terre**

_Journal d'informations officielles humanoïdes : Le pirate Harlock s'est encore une fois échappé, malgré la poursuite lancée par l'humain Warius Zéro. Celui-ci aurait perdu sa trace autour de la planète de Lithos…_

Le Commandant Warius Zéro se releva et sourit à l'intention de son interlocuteur qui parlait dans le grand écran principal du 'Karyu', son vaisseau.

- Tu nous as donné la preuve de ton innocence après tout, Harlock. Je vais te laisser partir, conclut Warius Zéro.  
- Je vois que tu es un homme d'honneur, répondit le pirate à la célèbre balafre. Mais ne crains-tu pas les réactions de tes supérieurs ?  
- J'assume mes actes, Harlock.  
- Alors, adieu, vaillant capitaine ! Je souhaite te croiser à nouveau dans la mer des étoiles.

Harlock salua le terrien avec son gravity sabre et Warius Zéro répondit avec l'antique salut réglementaire de l'Union Terrestre. Ce geste ne devait plus rien signifier pour le pirate.

L'ombre de la Mort avait bien changée par rapport aux souvenirs de Warius Zéro. Le vaisseau arborait fièrement ses signes d'appartenance à la piraterie, et de nombreuses têtes de mort venaient renforcer la signification du pavillon noir.

Sur le 'Karyu', une femme aux cheveux bleus se tenait droite derrière le commandant, observant minutieusement la scène. Marina Oki était une femme brillante, belle, intelligente et avait un gros faible pour son capitaine. Elle le suivit lorsqu'il quitta la passerelle.

- Tu devrais être plus prudent, fit-elle avec un ton de reproche. Laisser filer Harlock peut te créer de graves ennuis, Warius.  
- Je sais, Marina, mais Harlock n'est pas l'ennemi que je croyais. Il mérite _mieux_ qu'être abattu comme un chien par les siens.  
- Que diras-tu à la Présidente lorsque tu feras ton rapport ?  
- La vérité, simplement. Je commence sincèrement à en avoir assez de vivre sous les ordres de ces mécanoïdes.

Marina tenait un dossier épais dans les bras, qu'elle voulait étudier. Elle laissa Warius Zéro devant la porte de son poste et prit congé.

Le "Karyu" devait retourner sur Terre, pour des raisons bassement matérielles. L'usage du Canon de Saint-Elme avait gravement atteint les circuits principaux, et une révision totale ne serait pas du luxe.

Le saut warp était bien programmé et le vaisseau terrien se retrouva bientôt en orbite géostationnaire autour de la planète bleue. De nombreuses patrouilles militaires humanoïdes en vol rapprochés rappelaient sans cesse, avec force, qui étaient les nouveaux maîtres du système sol (ainsi que d'une bonne partie de la galaxie).

Warius se reposait dans son lit lorsqu'un interphone le réveilla.

- Capitaine, le poste de contrôle demande votre code d'identification.  
- Bon sang, il n'y a qu'un "Karyu" dans l'univers !  
- Le sergent-contrôleur veut vous voir sur son écran pour autoriser le passage  
- Bon, j'arrive fit Zéro en reprenant sa casquette avec mauvaise humeur.

L'accès à la Terre devenait très ardu, pour celui qui ne possédait pas toutes les autorisations requises. Les mécanoïdes surveillaient tous les faits et gestes des humains, et la liberté d'aller et venir s'arrêtait en même temps que la bonne volonté des êtres synthétiques.

Le sergent contrôleur avait cette ridicule casquette bleue typique des armées de Prométhium et semblait dévisager Warius avec son œil rouge unique.

- Code d'accès et identification, demanda-t-il à Warius lorsqu'il arriva en passerelle.  
- Ne reconnaissez-vous pas le "Karyu" ?  
- Code d'accès et identification, répéta-t-il lentement, en articulant bien.  
- Je croyais que l'administration humaine était la pire de l'univers, mais bon. Commandant Warius Zéro, identifiant 2890..2580.1. Forces de défense de l'Union Terrestre.  
- Code reconnu. Accès autorisé. Posez votre vaisseau à la piste 24 de la base 47.

Le "Karyu" se posa dans un désert qui appartenait autrefois au pays que l'on appelait "Etats-Unis", bien avant la Guerre Mécanique et les âges sombres. Un comité d'accueil, composé de deux sections de soldats, se tenait proche du vaisseau.

Warius Zéro descendit en dernier de son vaisseau, et un officier humanoïde l'interpella :

- Commandant Zéro ?  
- Oui, c'est moi.  
- Je suis le colonel LY-78. Vous êtes en état d'arrestation. Veuillez me suivre.  
- Pardon ? C'est une plaisanterie ? De quoi m'accuse-t-on ?  
- Trahison, intelligence avec l'ennemi et refus d'obéissance à un ordre d'un représentant de sa majesté Prométhium.

Le robot passa rapidement des menottes-laser autour des poignets de l'humain et le conduisit à l'écart, malgré les protestations de son équipage, hommes et robots compris.

* * *

**Procès truqué**

Warius zéro pestait régulièrement en faisant les cents pas dans son étroite cellule. Mis au secret, les humanoïdes l'avait enfermé dans la prison 54, tristement célèbre pour abriter les détenus en attente d'exécution (certains passaient quand même en procès avant).

Le tribunal d'exception portait assez bien son nom, car il ne prononçait qu'exceptionnellement des peines autres que la mort. Composé de juges mécanoïdes ou humains soigneusement triés sur le volet, tout le monde redoutait d'avoir à faire à ces sinistres individus.

- Suis-moi, fit un garde armé escorté en ouvrant la cellule. Tu va comparaitre devant la 2ème chambre.  
- J'espère que vous êtes fier de servir Prométhium de cette manière, murmura-t-il devant l'humain en passant.

Un bref coup de crosse dans la joue rappela douloureusement à Warius qu'il n'était plus sur le Karyu.

- Montre plus de respect envers sa Majesté et ses représentants, Insolent ! cria le garde.  
- Eh bien, çà promet, dit Zéro.

Le commandant fut conduit dans une grande salle ou trois juges ridiculement habillés trônaient en hauteur, assis à côté d'une monumentale table. Cette mise en scène devait accentuer l'impression d'infériorité des coupables ou accusés comme certains continuaient de les appeler. Il n'y avait qu'un humain parmi eux, arborant les insignes de colonel-juge dans la nouvelle "armée de coopération humanoïde" de la terre.

- Commandant Warius Zéro. Le tribunal d'exception, 2ème chambre, sous la présidence de TH-78, va entamer votre procès, annonça un greffier à la voix mécanique parfaitement insupportable. Voici TY-79 et le colonel de Roland, les juges assistants.  
- De quoi m'accuse-t-on ?  
- Trahison, intelligence avec l'ennemi et refus caractéristique d'obéir à un ordre donné par un représentant de sa majesté Prométhium.

Cette phrase avait un curieux air de déjà-vu.

- Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ? demanda un robot.  
- Harlock n'est pas notre ennemi. Il laissera la Terre en paix si on ne le poursuit pas, expliqua Zéro.  
- Harlock a été condamné par contumace à la peine de mort par deux tribunaux différents. Lui venir en aide équivaut, selon le l'article 54-78-9 du code humanoïde à encourir les mêmes peines que lui, annonça clairement le juge nommé TH-78.  
- Aussi, poursuivit l'humain, ce tribunal vous reconnaît coupable des faits qui vous sont reprochés. La cour va se retirer et délibérer.  
- Mais, mon colonel, c'est absurde ! Injuste ! cria Zéro.

Les gardes mécanoïdes retinrent Zéro tandis que les trois juges se retirèrent dans une pièce un peu à l'écart pour statuer sur son sort. Les trois juges ne prirent que cinq minutes pour délibérer.

- Commandant Warius Zéro, cette cour vous condamne à la peine terminale, avec dégradation militaire.  
- C'est une parodie de procès, comment la Présidente peut-elle prononcer une telle sentence ?  
- Ce tribunal n'accepte pas les interjections en appel. La Présidente n'a pas son mot à dire lorsque la sécurité de l'Empire de sa Majesté est en jeu, conclut le dénommé TH-78.

Warius Zéro n'eut pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer. Il se retrouva peu après dans ses 4m² de cellule froide, en se demandant s'il n'était pas en train de vivre un cauchemar.

Qu'allaient devenir les autres membres d'équipage du "Karyu" ? Après tout, ils étaient tous aussi coupables que lui dans cette histoire selon le point de vue des mécanoïdes.

Les rumeurs qui lui parvinrent pendant sa poursuite avec Harlock étaient donc vraies. La terreur, l'intimidation s'étaient installés sur Terre et les humanoïdes usaient et abusaient de leurs pouvoirs. Même en temps de crise grave, un tribunal n'aurait pas condamné quelqu'un à mort en trois minutes. La participation de certains humains à ce processus ignoble était insupportable.

* * *

**Une décision lourde**

Harlock aimait passer du temps à décrypter les codes confidentiels et les communications des armées de Prométhium. Ce genre de renseignement était très précieux pour les derniers peuples libres de l'univers.

Seulement, les informations ne donnaient pas forcément les victoires. Le rouleau-compresseur mécanoïde ne laissait aucune chance à ses adversaires s'ils n'étaient pas bien préparés.

- Tiens, des actes judiciaires, fit-il en lisant un bout de code. Pas très intéressant.

Il appuya sur quelques boutons pour faire défiler les lignes de codes, mais s'arrêta par hasard sur un nom bien connu.

_Warius Zéro. Matricule 2890..2580.1. Condamnation à mort par le tribunal d'exception. Date 215-55-9._

- Mimee, viens voir çà…

Une jolie femme à la robe bleue délaissa sa harpe et s'approcha gracieusement de l'ordinateur d'Harlock. Ses yeux sans pupilles ni paupières brillaient d'un éclat intense.

- Ils ont osés, dit-elle en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.  
- Condamné en sept minutes. Un record de vitesse judiciaire, un peu trop rapide à mes yeux. Tuer Warius Zéro, c'est comme tuer un membre de mon équipage.  
- Que comptez-vous faire ?  
- J'ai bien ma petite idée là-dessus…

Harlock rédigea sans plus attendre un message codé à destination de la Terre. Vu son statut et ses convictions, le pirate soutenait activement les réseaux de résistants sur Terre mais il refusait d'endosser les habits de général menant une révolte militaire. Ce rôle devait revenir à un autre, et son instinct lui disait que Warius Zéro était devenu subitement aujourd'hui le meilleur candidat.

- Message codé vers "la rose", niveau 27. L'âme du dragon de feu va s'éteindre si le temps passe trop vite. Il faut que la créature céleste puisse voler à nouveau.  
- Je trouve ce code assez poétique, fit Mimee en servant deux verres d'alcool fin.  
- Cela t'étonne à ce point ? Tu en es l'auteure, je te le rappelle.

Mimee tendit un verre au capitaine qui sirota tranquillement cette bouteille hors d'âge. La harpe de Mimee résonna à nouveau dans la cabine.

Warius allait devoir quitter la Terre clandestinement, et il faudrait lui trouver un refuge provisoirement. Plusieurs planètes convenaient, en particulier les colonies libres de Alpha Octanis. Malgré les efforts inouïs de Prométhium et de ses hordes, un nombre incalculable de mondes libres, humains ou extra-terrestres, résistaient toujours à l'Empire Mécanique.

- Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on fasse un petit aller-retour sur Terre… fit Mimee innocemment.

Harlock grommela quelque chose de malpoli, signifiant clairement qu'il désapprouvait le fait que Mimee s'amusait de temps à autre à lire ses sentiments ou ses pensées. Le grognement d'ours des cavernes d'Harlock la conforta dans ses hypothèses.

Le pirate se leva et activa un interphone.

- Yattaran, change de cap, nous avons une nouvelle destination.  
- Oui cap'tain ? On ne va plus sur Kliothéra ? fit une voix.  
- Non, cap sur le système Sol !

Harlock entendit un petit bruit sourd d'un objet qui tombe sur le sol. Les protestations furieuses de Yattaran, son second, indiquaient que cette nouvelle maquette devait être assez bien achevée.

- Pardon cap'tain ? Vous en êtes sur ? Que va-t-on faire là-bas, à part se suicider ?  
- Chercher un ami… répondit lapidairement Harlock.

Il coupa l'interphone pour éviter d'avoir à supporter les remontrances ou les incompréhensions de son équipage. Certes, se promener du côté du système sol où le moindre petit satellite abritait des garnisons entières d'humanoïdes était dangereux, voire téméraire.

- Vous agissez toujours avec votre fougue habituelle, dit Mimee en reposant sa harpe.  
- Je crois déceler un ton de reproche dans tes propos.  
- Non, c'est un constat. Il vous manque encore quelques centaines d'années de sagesse.

L'âge de Mimee restait entre eux un sujet tabou, à ne jamais aborder en public et encore moins en privé. Harlock et l'équipage se perdaient en conjectures et suppositions, mais le seul fait avéré est que la planète Jura fut détruite bien avant que tous ne viennent au monde.

Une fois, le pirate avait évoqué le sujet involontairement en présence de Mimee. En représailles, elle but toute la réserve de brandy d'Andromède du capitaine, probablement une peine plus intolérable que la pire des tortures pour Harlock.

* * *

**Evasion rocambolesque**

Warius s'endormit sans grand espoir, en se disant qu'il s'agissait probablement de sa dernière nuit sur Terre et dans ce monde. Un bruit de porte, au beau milieu du noir, le réveilla en sursaut.

- Ne dites pas un mot, murmura une voix humaine.

La forme, emmitouflée dans une grande cape, vint libérer l'officier de ses chaines.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous ? Mais, colonel de Roland ?  
- Silence, Zéro. Voici une fausse carte d'accès pour vous échapper. Allez à Paris, au bar l'étoile verte. Vous êtes attendu.  
- Mais, pourquoi ? Comment ?  
- J'obéis aux ordres, aussi. Votre libération a été demandée par "la rose" en personne. Je ne peux vous en dire plus. La sentinelle passera dans 16 minutes. N'entrez pas en contact avec l'équipage du "Karyu", il en va de leurs vies. Bien sur, vous ne savez pas qui je suis. Adieu, Zéro.

La forme repartit aussitôt, en ayant laissé à l'intention de Zéro un petit sac avec des vivres, de l'argent, quelques papiers d'identités et un laissez-passer pour la zone Europa-4. Décidemment, le commandant Warius Zéro ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui se passait sur Terre. La seule option était de fuir, car rester ici avec une cellule ouverte, en possession de faux documents ne plaiderait pas en sa faveur.

Sorti de sa cellule, Warius Zéro évita soigneusement les diverses sentinelles, humaines ou androïdes. La carte s'avéra un précieux sésame, permettant d'ouvrir toutes les portes tout en désactivant les systèmes d'alarmes.

La prison 54 se situait dans une partie assez sordide de la ville américaine autrefois dénommée Washington. Rebaptisée Néo-Mécania, la ville servait de centre administratif et militaire de l'armée de Prométhium pour le continent américain. Partout, slogans, affiches de propagande vantaient les mérites et les vertus supposées de l'Empire Mécanique. De sinistres souvenirs de mémoire d'homme…

Warius estima que s'attarder trop en ville l'exposait à des risques inutiles et qu'il devait quitter le pays le plus vite possible avant d'avoir les milices et la police sur le dos. Tant pis pour le "Karyu", les priorités étaient changées.

L'astroport ne comportait quasiment plus de liaisons civiles, les sbires de Prométhium limitaient au maximum les circulations d'humains. Plusieurs escadrons de protection étaient sur le qui-vive, guettant une hypothétique attaque.

- Papiers d'identité, laissez-passer et justificatifs, fit un garde peu aimable lorsque Warius se présenta au comptoir.  
- Voici, répondit mielleusement le commandant du Karyu.  
- Bien, veuillez patienter. Tout a l'air en ordre, monsieur… Deslee, vous pouvez passer.  
- Merci, sergent. Pourquoi un tel déploiement de force ? demanda innocemment le prétendu "Deslee".  
- Nous craignons une attaque stupide de partisans. Nous devons faire preuve de fermeté envers ces terroristes.  
- Comme je vous comprends…

_Tiens, tiens, tout n'est pas si rose dans le merveilleux monde de l'Empire Mécanique. Je tirerai çà au clair plus tard. Fuir d'abord…_

Paris, la ville lumière, la capitale des arts, de la mode, de la gastronomie. Combien de fois des personnes comme Warius Zéro auraient aimé visiter l'ancienne capitale de la zone "France" du temps de la liberté. Aujourd'hui, Paris était débaptisée et son sobriquet humanoïde, City-21, sonnait creux.

La tour Effel, dernier grand vestige antique de la ville, était défigurée par de grands portraits de Prométhium accrochés sur ses flancs, dans un effort inouï de propagande. Partout dans les rues, des patrouilles d'humanoïdes maintenaient l'ordre et la terreur. Le couvre-feu en vigueur décourageait les rares civils restants à sortir.

Ne connaissant pas la ville, Warius Zéro se perdit un nombre incalculable de fois. Sur le chemin, il avisa un kiosque à journaux et parcouru les gros titres de la presse officielle, la dernière autorisée par l'Empire Mécanique...

_L'Etoile Humanoïde : Victoire de l'Empire sur la planète Jilyo. Les Juus se sont rendus après trois jours de bataille seulement. Les forces de l'Empire évaluent à plus de 2 millions le nombre de prisonniers… _

_La voix mécanique : Le front de la bordure s'est stabilisé autour du système d'oméga Draco. Les dernières planètes colonies humaines ont été sommées de se rendre. Le maréchal Technétium attend des renforts avant d'achever son offensive…_

La guerre continuait malgré tout, mais, après tant d'années, beaucoup de planètes et de peuples résistaient encore à la machine de guerre de Prométhium.

Le bar de l'étoile verte ressemblait à un de ces bars sordides que Zéro fréquentait lorsqu'il faisait ses classes, des années auparavant. Le néon extérieur ne fonctionnait que par intermittence, et la ruelle sombre n'inspirait pas confiance.

- Bon, autant y aller, çà ne peut pas être pire… se dit-il en poussant avec appréhension la porte.

Personne n'était dans le bar, ni derrière le comptoir, ni attablé quelque part. Le cerveau du commandant du "Karyu" analysa vite la situation

_Un traquenard. Fuir vite…_

Un coup porté à la nuque le projeta dans un monde de sommeil sans rêves et assez douloureux.

* * *

**Un choix forcé**

Une douleur vint accompagner le réveil de Warius Zéro. Il se trouvait allongé, dans une pièce qu'il ne connaissait pas mais ce n'était certainement pas le bar de l'étoile verte. Curieusement, aucun lien n'entravait ses mouvements.

- Y'a quelqu'un ? demanda-t-il à haute voix, pour dire qu'il était réveillé.  
- Vous êtes enfin réveillé, fit une voix féminine.

Dans la pénombre de la pièce, une personne assise derrière une sorte de voile de gaze parlait doucement, avec une voix douce. Warius Zéro devinait également la présence de quelques autres personnes derrière, même s'il n'avait pas les idées claires à ce sujet à cause de cette migraine épouvantable. Ce n'était pas des robots, au moins une certitude.

- Je suis ravie de voir que vous allez bien, fit la voix humaine. Je ne pensais pas qu'un commandant de l'armée de coopération humanoïde puisse agir ainsi à l'encontre d'Harlock.  
- Comment êtes-vous au courant ?  
- Je sais tout ce qui se passe ici, dans ce système. Vous êtes précieux, commandant.  
- Pourquoi m'avoir frappé ? Que signifie cette mise en scène ?  
- C'est pour votre sécurité et la notre. Vous allez bientôt quitter cette planète, car vous êtes devenu un proscrit recherché activement.  
- Soit… mais le "Karyu" ?  
- Nous nous occuperons du dragon flamboyant après vous… selon ce que vous allez nous dire.

Warius Zéro se retrouva bientôt avec un dossier assez épais dans les mains, une sorte de rapport complet de la situation militaire de l'Empire de Prométhium. Les informations révélées étaient plus nuancées que celles données par la presse officielle.

L'Empire stagnait dans la bordure, malgré ses récentes victoires. Militairement, Prométhium possédait un avantage écrasant, mais la présence de nombreux mouvements de résistance, les actions des partisans sur les arrières et les lignes de ravitaillement grippaient la merveilleuse machinerie belliciste de la reine humanoïde.

- De quel côté êtes-vous, Zéro ? demanda calmement la voix féminine.  
- Je sers la flotte de l'Union Terrestre, sous les ordres de la Présidente Attia.  
- La Présidente Attia est assignée à résidence depuis des mois et est écartée de la vie publique par les autorités d'occupation. Votre flotte indépendante n'existe plus que sur papier. Répondez à ma question s'il-vous-plait…

Warius serra les poings et pesa le pour et le contre. Une telle mise en scène ne pouvait avoir été provoquée que par des groupes de partisans. Une mauvaise réponse de sa part aboutirait surement à son exécution, sauf que des humains se chargeraient d'en finir avec lui au lieu des robots de Prométhium.

- Je sers les intérêts des hommes libres, répondit Zéro avec aplomb.  
- Je m'en doutais un peu… Yattaran, emmène-le  
- Et le "Karyu" ? Et son équipage ? et Marina ?  
- Vous les verrez en temps voulu.

Avant de s'écrouler à nouveau sous un coup de matraque, le commandant de l'Union Terrestre sembla reconnaître une fleur, une rose, dans un vase posé près de la personne qui lui avait parlé. Elle avait un accent assez vague, des pays de l'est, mais il n'en était pas bien certain.

Le nouveau réveil de Zéro fut assez douloureux, mais une forme en blouse blanche, avec une barbe de trois jours lui sourit lorsqu'il ouvrit ses deux yeux.

- Bonjour mon garçon ! J'espère que tu es en forme… annonça le docteur avec une grosse voix.  
- Non, pas vraiment, qui êtes-vous ? Où suis-je ?  
- Je suis le docteur Zéro. Nous n'avons pas de lien de parenté, à ma connaissance, quant à ceci, il s'agit de l'infirmerie de l'ombre de la mort.  
- Pardon ? fit Zéro, abasourdi.

Le docteur alluma un interphone et prévint le capitaine que son hôte était enfin sorti de sa léthargie. Peu après, une porte s'ouvrit et Harlock entra avec deux verres remplis d'un petit liquide coloré.

- Vous ne devriez pas le faire boire dans sa situation…fit le docteur.  
- Tout va bien, docteur. Merci pour vos soins, fit Harlock.

La petite phrase d'Harlock signifiait clairement qu'il n'écouterait pas les conseils avisés du corps médical et qu'il devait parler longuement en privé avec le commandant du "Karyu".

Une fois seuls, Zéro but quelques gorgées de ce liquide fort alcoolisé.

- Quelque chose me dit que je suis dans un sacré pétrin, fit Zéro.  
- Ta tête est mise à prix pour un million. Beau début. J'en suis quand même à six millions pour l'instant. Santé !  
- Je crois savoir ce que tu vas me demander, et je crois que j'ai plus vraiment le choix.  
- Tu réfléchis vite. C'est bien. Garde tes forces, tu en auras besoin très bientôt.  
- Où va-t-on ? Peux-tu me le dire ?  
- Là où subsiste la liberté… répondit mystérieusement Harlock.

Harlock sortit, suivi peu après de Warius Zéro. Une fois en passerelle, Harlock montra à travers la grande baie vitrée de l'ombre de la mort des centaines de vaisseaux, de tous âges, de tous horizons. Croiseurs mixtes d'Heavy Melder, bâtiments govoroms, destroyers humains ayant échappé à la destruction. Une flotte gigantesque, arborant un curieux pavillon vert voguait quelque part dans la mer des étoiles.

- Il existe des dizaines de flottes comme celle-ci à travers l'univers. Toutes n'ont qu'un seul but, abattre Prométhium et son Empire mécanique. Toutes n'attendent qu'une seule chose pour passer à l'action : un chef…

Le pirate regarda le commandant de la flotte de l'Union Terrestre avec des yeux bienveillants, lourds de significations. L'officier pensa quelques instants à Marina Oki, à ce qu'il lui avait promis la dernière fois qu'ils avaient pu parler en privée. Et si tout cela n'était qu'un rêve ? Pouvait-il espérer repartir de rien avec la femme qu'il aimait dans un monde dominé par des humanoïdes cruels et sans scrupules ?

- Je sais ce que tu te dis, poursuivit Harlock. Sache que parmi ces vaisseaux, de nombreux déserteurs de l'armée de Prométhium sont avec nous.  
- Je ne sais pas quoi penser, répondit Zéro en esquivant une réponse impulsive.  
- Je ne peux pas accomplir cette tâche, Warius. Tu es le seul à pouvoir le faire, conclut Harlock en quittant la passerelle.


	3. L'heure du ralliement

**Le crépuscule infini de l'humanité**

_**Le temps des loups**_

XIV – L'heure du ralliement

* * *

_"__Une__ femme __qui__ aime transforme __le__ monde __!" Jacques de Bourbon Busset

* * *

_

**Personnages du chapitre**

L'équipage de l'Ombre de la Mort

_Harlock : Capitaine de 'L'ombre de la mort', symbole de la résistance à Prométhium  
Mimee : Jurassienne qui suit aveuglément Harlock  
Warius Zéro : invité du capitaine Harlock_

L'équipage du "Karyu"

_Capitaine de vaisseau Marina Oki : Second, assure le commandement depuis la disparition de Zéro.  
Lieutenant Ishikura, humain : Officier navigateur  
Lieutenant Phase, robot : Officier détecteur  
Lieutenant Nohara, humain bourru : Chef machine  
Lieutenant Raï, humain : Officier artilleur  
Battledyser : Robot, ancien second du Karyu

* * *

_

**Sentiments et cruauté**

_Journal d'informations officielles humanoïdes : Le Commandant Warius Zéro, qui a échoué dans sa tentative de capture du pirate Harlock, a été reconnu coupable de haute trahison. Son exécution a eue lieue hier dans la soirée à la prison 54 de la ville de Néo-mécania…_

Marina Oki se leva, en laissant le journal déplié sur son bureau. Elle se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la porte de son poste et activa la petite serrure magnétique. Plusieurs fois, elle vérifia la fermeture.  
Elle s'affala sur son lit et se mit à pleurer abondamment. Même si son idylle avec Warius était très récente, sa disparition soudaine l'attristait plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre.  
Le lieutenant Ishikura, un jeune officier prometteur mais un peu impétueux, refrappa avec insistance à la porte.

- Commandant, la Présidente de l'Union est en ligne à la passerelle. Vous devez venir !

Ishikura cru entendre des sanglots, mais il se garderait bien de demander à son supérieur de quoi il s'agissait exactement.

- Commandant Oki ! Je me dois d'insister.  
- C'est bon, fit Marina en retenant ses larmes, j'arrive.  
- Je vais faire patienter la Présidente.

Marina Oki porta ses oreilles contre sa porte et attendit d'entendre distinctement les bruits de pas de son subordonné avant de prendre un mouchoir. Elle essuya ses larmes et camoufla au mieux ses états d'âmes avant de parler à la dirigeante de l'Union Terrestre, enfin plutôt ce qu'il en restait…

La passerelle du Karyu était plongée dans un grand silence, avec le visage sombre de la Présidente qui montrait des signes d'agacements.

- Commandant Oki, enfin vous voilà, annonça-t-elle.  
- Capitaine de Vaisseau Oki, au rapport Madame la Présidente, fit Marina en rectifiant la position.  
- Bien, vous êtes sans doute au courant du sort qui a été réservé à ce pauvre commandant Zéro…

Marina serra les poings et repoussa un instinct qui la poussait à crier toute sa haine et sa rancœur sur cette personne.

- Je vous nomme Commandant du vaisseau "Karyu". Battledyser reprendra sa place de second.  
- A vos ordres, Madame.  
- Votre première mission sera de réussir là où Zéro a échoué. Je préfère vous prévenir que les humanoïdes verraient d'un très mauvais œil un nouvel échec. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre, Commandant Oki ?  
- Oui, Madame.

L'écran redevint noir et tous les officiers commencèrent à ruminer sur leur sort. Tous avaient pu apprécier et constater les qualités, les véritables buts d'Harlock, de l'ombre de la mort. Partir en guerre contre lui était difficile à admettre. Les murmures allaient bon train…

- Silence ! Fit Marina Oki pour mettre fin à ces palabres. Je sais que cette mission vous dégoutte, mais il s'agit de l'avenir de la Terre. En le neutralisant, nous évitons à ce qui reste de notre planète un sort plus atroce encore.  
- Oui, Jé comprend Commandante, fit Raï avec son accent italien. Mais jé refouse de tirer sur le capitaine Harlock.  
- Nous sommes des militaires, tous sans exceptions. Si la Présidente nous assigne cette mission, alors nous l'exécuterons. Nos sentiments personnels ne doivent pas interférer. Battledyser, prépare le "Karyu" pour un décollage immédiat.

Le petit robot rouge s'agita dans tous les sens, donnant des ordres à la pelle. Ancien second avant l'arrivée de Marina Oki, Battledyser avait tendance à en faire trop ou pas assez selon les circonstances.

Le nouveau Commandant du "Karyu" décida d'inspecter en personne les machines et le canon de Saint-Elme, qui avaient bien souffert pendant les dernières batailles.

En quelques jours de repos sur Terre, les arsenaux sélénites purent remettre à neuf le vénérable vaisseau, le dernier survivant de la dernière guerre contre l'Empire Mécanique. Il existait bien quelques autres vaisseaux d'origine humaine, mais ils étaient vieux, démodés et peu fiables.

Par mesure de précaution, les humanoïdes contrôlaient sévèrement les arsenaux spatiaux humains, en particulier ceux du satellite de la Terre. Les actes de sabotages étaient monnaie courante, et une étrange torpeur administrative gênait constamment les ravitaillements des vaisseaux de guerre de Prométhium. Certains hommes murmuraient tout bas qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un début.

* * *

**Espoir fugace**

Warius zéro n'était pas du genre à dormir plus que de raison, mais les événements récents avaient complètement vidé ses dernières réserves d'énergie. Sa cabine sur l'ombre de la mort était confortable, mais prenait parfois des aspects de cellule de prisonnier.

Ce vaisseau, le premier et dernier de sa série, fut mis en service trop tard pour renverser le cours de la dernière guerre. Si seulement quelques décisions avaient été prises…

- Commandant Zéro, le capitaine vous demande en passerelle, fit une voix féminine à travers un intercom.  
- Hum… j'arrive répondit le terrien avec une mauvaise moue.

L'uniforme de Zéro avait mal supporté sa captivité et il ressemblait plus à un vétéran gâteux qu'à un ancien officier supérieur. L'ombre de la mort ne devait pas disposer d'une couturière, et Warius Zéro se dit que ce genre de sujet ne devait pas être abordé avec Harlock.

La passerelle de l'ombre de la mort grouillait, telle une fourmilière. Le vaisseau évoluait au milieu de la flotte disparate des rebelles, et ils approchaient d'une planète bleue, entourée de quelques satellites poussiéreux.

- Voici Dromia, fit Harlock sans détourner le regard de l'écran. Même les plus aguerris éclaireurs de Prométhium ne peuvent l'atteindre.  
- Qu'a de particulier cette planète ?  
- Elle est à la tête d'une République qui tient tête aux armées robots depuis plusieurs années.

_Voici donc le "front difficile" reporté par la presse officielle humanoïde, se dit avec malice le commandant Zéro._

Une petite musique emplit l'atmosphère surchauffée de la passerelle. Le son provenait d'une harpe extraterrestre, que des doigts fins d'une femme aux cheveux fins faisaient vivre. Mimee, la compagne d'Harlock, l'accompagnait partout et elle aimait jouer de cet instrument devant le capitaine pirate.

- Vous êtes le célèbre Warius Zéro, fit-elle en reposant son instrument. Je me nomme Mimee et je suis une…  
- Jurassienne, acheva le terrien. Je ne pensais pas en rencontrer un jour.  
- Votre cœur est plein de courage, Warius Zéro, dit-elle en penchant légèrement la tête. Mais quelque soit le chemin que vous choisirez, vous ne retrouverez celle que vous aimez qu'après de durs combats.

Warius Zéro connaissait de réputation le don de télépathie des jurassiennes, mais il croyait que cela se limitait à quelques pouvoirs flous assez insignifiants. Il recula un peu, l'air inquiet.

- Nous allons bientôt nous poser pour ravitailler, reprit Harlock, ayant laissé la barre à son excentrique second. Le grand rassemblement de la flotte est imminent.  
- Une flotte ? J'en vois déjà une ici, objecta Zéro.  
- Ce n'est que la partie émergée de l'iceberg.

Harlock ne rajouta rien, pour signifier clairement que Zéro en savait largement assez.

La planète Dromia était inconnue sur Terre. Tout au plus figurait-elle dans quelques cartes des géographes de l'Académie, mais aucun ambassadeur ni même explorateur n'avait prit la peine de venir voir ce lieu et ses habitants de plus près. Une planète tellurique de classe 3 qui tournait lentement autour de son étoile, kappa orsa minor, avec une population d'êtres ressemblants vaguement à des dauphins.

Warius Zéro prit congé d'Harlock, car il sentait que tout le monde voulait lui forcer la main habilement. Le pirate savait pertinemment qu'une fois devant une flotte rebelle assemblée à qui il ne manquait plus qu'un chef, il ne pourrait refuser d'en prendre la tête.

_Marina a surement du recevoir le commandement du Karyu pensa l'ex général terrien. Elle doit être à ma poursuite, et un affrontement est probable. Peut être y avait-il un moyen de la retrouver et de redonner enfin de la dignité aux habitants du système Sol._

Dans sa cabine, Zéro se mit à dessiner en vitesse des cartes, des listes, des mots sur du papier laissés sur le bureau. Son plan avait peu de chances de fonctionner parfaitement, mais il était le seul.

- Je vais faire un grand saut dans l'inconnu. Je me donne hum… 50 pour cent de chances de m'en tirer, se dit-il. Ce n'est pas si mal, vu les circonstances, pensa-t-il en substance.

Il rangea soigneusement ses notes dans une poche de son vieil uniforme un peu usé par les derniers évènements. Un siège magnétique, avec une vieille bouteille flottant à proximité, offrait une invitation à la relaxation qu'il ne pouvait refuser vu sont état. Il se servit un fond d'un liquide qui ne devait surement pas être du jus de Goyave de Himis, une planète jungle.

La guerre visiblement avait embrasé l'univers connu et des dizaines de civilisation se faisaient allègrement la guerre. Les armées de Prométhium robotisaient tout ou presque sur leur passage, leurs alliés Minos s'occupaient souvent des systèmes isolés considérés comme secondaire par les robots. Leur supériorité numérique manifeste interdisait aux derniers résistants toute attaque frontale. Le traité de paix avec la Terre, fait unique dans ces guerres, était plutôt une humiliation à destination des humains.

_Il faudra être plus rusé que çà, mon pauvre Zéro se dit-il. Frapper où çà fait mal, être une ombre, il faut que Prométhium aie peur de nous. De nous ? Voilà que je me prends pour un des ces pirates !_

- Décidemment, tu sais t'y prendre mon vieux Harlock dit-il à haute voix en levant son verre.

Personne dans la pièce ne pouvait entendre ce commentaire à l'intention du pirate.

* * *

**Nouvelle guerre**

Warius Zéro, avec une audace inouïe, demanda au capitaine pirate de venir le voir dans sa 'cellule'. Peu de gens aurait osé commander une action au nouveau pirate sans craindre une rafale de cosmodragon, mais le terrien était d'une autre trempe. Et après tout, c'est Harlock qui était venu le tirer du couloir de la mort.

Le pirate entra sans dire un mot mais en lançant un regard assez froid sur l'ancien capitaine du 'Karyu'. Peut-être que l'interruption d'une dégustation de liqueur mercurienne en charmante compagnie justifiait cette mauvaise humeur. Toutefois, l'absence de commentaire désobligeant devait signifier que le pirate comprenait instinctivement la gravité de la situation.

- Je suis devenu un paria… commença Warius, grâce à toi ! Mais au fond, je comprends ton point de vue. J'ai étudié les documents que tu m'as fourni sur la 'flotte rebelle'.  
- Tes conclusions ?

Warius Zéro fit une mauvaise moue. Il montra ses quelques notes griffonnées à son hôte.

- Une attaque frontale est du suicide, pur et simple. Les vaisseaux que j'ai vus en détail sont d'une valeur très inégale, mais la grande majorité ne tiendra pas trois jours face aux hordes de métal de Prométhium.  
- Que suggères-tu alors ?

Le regard un peu malicieux du capitaine pirate en disait long. Il devinait facilement que l'ex commandant suprême de la flotte avait un plan 'B'.

- Les humanoïdes ont une grande faiblesse désormais : ils sont trop surs d'eux déclara Warius Zéro. J'ai entendu parler d'un concept physique de perturbations électromagnétiques qui pourrait être la base d'une arme efficace contre ces robots.  
- Il faut plus qu'un 'concept' pour gagner une guerre, objecta Harlock avec un ton sec.  
- Je me doutais de ta réponse…

Warius mit la main sur d'autres notes, et expliqua à son 'hôte' la nature de son plan 'B'. Les manœuvres étaient audacieuses, voire téméraires. Certaines étapes reposaient sur des hypothèses peu vérifiables actuellement. Bref, à peine mieux que l'option 'rentrons allègrement dans le tas'.

- Ton plan parait séduisant, commença Harlock, mais je n'aime pas l'idée de faire du cache-cache avec les humanoïdes de Prométhium. Quitte à y rester, je préfère me battre face à face !  
- Tu auras l'occasion de faire tonner l'artillerie de 'l'ombre de la mort', ne t'inquiètes pas, dit Warius Zéro.

_Elles risquent même d'être nombreuses, les occasions de ferrailler avec les robots de la Nouvelle Andromède, mon vieux Zéro si dit-il…_

Harlock servit deux verres de cet alcool bizarre qu'il avait laissé à l'attention de son illustre invité. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que le niveau de la bouteille avait quelque peu diminué depuis leur dernière entrevue.

Les petits verres en cristal de Goivre tintèrent avec leur éclat caractéristique. Le capitaine pirate devenait perplexe après les explications de Warius Zéro. En son for intérieur, il dut admettre à contrecœur que ses connaissances militaires et stratégiques n'égalaient pas encore celles d'un illustre stratège comme le général Warius Zéro.

L'Ombre de la Mort amorça une approche de la planète Dromia. L'astroport principal se situait sur une île artificielle, spécialement conçue pour l'accueil de cargos de classe Vulcain, les derniers modèles sortis des chantiers navals de Mars. Seule la présence de patrouilles de soldats de races variées indiquait l'état de guerre permanent de cette planète.

Harlock, accompagné de Zéro, se rendit en passerelle et distribua ses ordres en vue du ravitaillement. Des consignes strictes furent données pour éviter tout débordement d'origine 'alcoolique' lors de l'escale. Le pirate pria fermement le commandant terrien de le suivre. Ils avaient un 'rendez-vous' que l'on ne peut pas refuser.

Une voiture officielle, accompagné de quelques véhicules surement à vocation militaires attendaient Harlock et Zéro.

- Où va-t-on ? demanda Zéro avec une pointe d'inquiétude  
- Accomplir ton destin, répliqua Harlock avec cet air mystérieux impénétrable

Quelques instants plus tard, Warius et Harlock pénétrèrent dans une immense salle située quelque part sous l'eau de Dromia. De grandes baies vitrées laissaient passer un filet de lumière bleue, parfois troublée par le passage d'une créature aquatique que la science de la terre devait encore nommer. Plusieurs dignitaires de toutes races, de tous les systèmes en guerre contre les androïdes attendaient. Au fond, un pupitre de discours avec deux sièges, vides. Celui orné de motifs à tête de mort était surement réservé…

_C'est là qu'il ne faut pas faire de faux pas, se dit Zéro.

* * *

_

**Ne pas pousser le bouchon trop loin…**

Prudente et méticuleuse, le capitaine de vaisseau Oki décida de mener le Karyu à la dernière position connue de l'Ombre de la Mort. Sa conscience (et celle de l'équipage) luttait contre les ordres absurdes venus des pantins du Haut Etat-major.

Par méfiance, un général Androïde jugea bon de faire accompagner le Karyu par quelques escorteurs de classe 7, entièrement robotisés. Leur faible valeur militaire ne pouvait les cantonner qu'à un rôle de figuration en cas de bataille, ou alors d'espionnage du dernier vaisseau terrien.

- Cap sur Drexia-27, commanda machinalement Marina Oki du fauteuil de commandement  
- Coordonnées enregistrées, début de la phase de dématérialisation dans une minute, répondit Ishikura.

Raï, le chef artilleur s'étonna quelque peu de cette destination. Drexia-27 ne constituait qu'un petit poste avancé, peuplé d'êtres tentaculaires peu belliqueux.

- Perché ? Ma non è possibile ! Commandante, jé né vois pas pourquoi on va chercher Harlock dans ce trou paumé !

Marina Oki fusilla l'italien du regard. Elle se força à être froide et cassante. Le moindre soupçon sur ses intentions ou même ses sentiments lui serait fatal, en particulier en ce moment.

- Dois-je vous rappeler, 'lieutenant', que c'est MOI le Commandant de ce vaisseau ? Je me passerais de vos commentaires.

Une certaine gêne s'empara de la passerelle. Quelques moniteurs de surveillances scrutaient en permanence les accompagnateurs de Prométhium, et Marina Oki les regardait souvent inconsciemment.

Le 'Karyu' se retrouva au milieu d'un petit poste avancé. La guilde du commerce, du temps de sa splendeur, avait construit des milliers de ces petits relais pour permettre la navigation lointaine. Bien sur, elle prélevait à chaque passage une taxe réputée 'indolore' mais ô combien juteuse pour ses finances. La présence de soldats, officiellement pour protéger les honnêtes commerçants des pirates, incitait les navigateurs à ne pas contester cette petite contribution.  
Désormais, de nombreux relais étaient à moitié abandonnés, délaissés par ce qui fut peut être la plus grand puissance après l'Empire de Prométhium.

Marina Oki se leva du siège de commandement et établit la liaison avec le responsable du relais. L'homme qui répondit était mal rasé, avec un air un peu hagard.

- Je suis le Commandant Oki du 'Karyu' de la flotte de défense de la Terre. Nous sommes à la recherche du pirate Harlock. Avez-vous des informations à nous communiquer ?  
- Harlock ? Jamais entendu parler, répondit l'homme d'un ton suspect.  
- Je réitère ma demande, poursuivi avec un ton agacé Marina Oki, où est Harlock ?  
- J'en sais fichtre rien, et même si je le savais, je ne crois pas que je vous…

La conversation fut interrompue par un bruit sourd et inquiétant. Les deux croiseurs robots avaient tiré une salve d'intimidation juste à proximité du relais. Leurs canons à neutrons auraient certainement détruit l'endroit avec un tir plus précis.

- Qu'est ce que ça signifie ? hurla Marina Oki devant un écran brouillé

L'écran principal du 'Karyu' afficha des données envoyées automatiquement par les croiseurs de Prométhium. Leurs ordres étaient d'éliminer toute forme de résistance, ou de rétention d'informations.

Le nouveau commandant du 'Karyu' prit sa console mobile de transmission et rédigera une protestation en bonne et due forme vers l'Etat-major. Fébrilement, elle attendait l'avis de ses chefs sur ces procédés.

La seule réponse rapide fut la destruction du relais de Drexia-27 par les forces de Prométhium présentes. Une autre, lapidaire, s'afficha sur son holo-écran miniature.

_Contentez-vous d'obéir aux ordres. Rendez-vous sur Eta-Malaga. Un informateur prétend avoir vu Harlock._

L'officier terrien avait des nerfs d'acier et un caractère bien trempé, mais elle laissa exploser sa colère d'une manière très ostentatoire. Les humanoïdes venaient d'outrepasser leurs fonctions en prenant de telles initiatives.

Le cerveau de la militaire se mit en ébullition, pour déterminer la meilleure conduite à tenir.

_Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de pulvériser ces abrutis se dit-elle_

- Ma commandante, cé sont des fous ! hurla Rai  
- On ne peut pas laisser passer un tel acte, ajouta Nohara

_Ils ne perdent rien pour attendre._

- Cap sur Eta-Malaga, coupa Marina. C'est un ordre…

Les officiers présents se levèrent tous et la fusillèrent du regard. Il s'écoula quelques longues minutes avant qu'Ishikura se rassit. Il commença à pianoter, visiblement contrarié, sur son terminal.

* * *

**L'étendard flotte à nouveau**

Warius Zéro dut admettre que sa coquetterie l'avait trahi. Même un homme militaire de son envergure tenait à présenter convenablement si possible.

Le nouvel uniforme fait sur mesures lui donnait une sorte d'aura. Le tissu fin de la région de Kohortal, doublé par la soie de Capuci tombaient particulièrement bien. Sur ses épaules, il avait insisté pour remettre ses barrettes de commandant en chef des forces de l'Union Terrestre, du temps de la première guerre.

Le conseil des mondes libres avait mis seulement vingt minutes pour le désigner nouveau chef suprême de la résistance à l'Empire Mécanique. Personne d'autre n'aurait cependant prétendu occuper cette place. Le poids des responsabilités était énorme.

_Il est grand temps de commencer cette nouvelle épreuve._

- Pourquoi tiens-tu à remettre un uniforme, railla Harlock qui rejoignit Zéro  
- Je ne me bats pas que pour moi, et le symbole est important. As-tu bien réfléchi à ce que je t'ai dit ?  
- Oui, et ma réponse reste la même. Je ne veux pas remettre un uniforme, je garde ma liberté.  
- C'est dommage, soupira Zéro.

Les deux hommes se mirent à marcher, en direction de la passerelle. Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent Kyo Yattaran qui jouait avec une nouvelle maquette. Peut être un antique Hellfire ? Il s'arrêta net de jouer, et regarda Zéro passer avec un silence étonné et admiratif.

L'ombre de la mort, en orbite stable autour de Dromia, flottait au milieu d'une flotte rebelle disparate. Quelques croiseurs de classe Zébulon se faufilaient au milieu des escorteurs Hoblits, eux-mêmes gênés dans leur progression par une myriade de petits vaisseaux. Fait unique, même un éclaireur Govorom était parmi eux.

Cette flotte, comme d'autres dans la galaxie, rassemblait toute la résistance acharnée des peuples en guerre contre l'Empire Mécanique. Mais les forces de Prométhium restaient en large supériorité numérique.

Un pirate se présenta devant Harlock, avec un petit sourire.

- Tout est prêt  
- Cap sur la planète grise ! Ombre de la mort, en avant !  
- N'oublies-tu pas un petit détail ? demanda Zéro avec un air moqueur

Le capitaine pirate ne se retourna pas mais émit un grognement qui prouvait que les lointains ancêtres des humains étaient fort peu civilisés.

- Est-ce _vraiment_ nécessaire ? rétorqua Harlock  
- J'y tiens…

Un petit geste de la main et le pirate s'éclipsa de la passerelle. Une caméra extérieure se braqua sur le mat principal et renvoya l'image sur le grand écran de la passerelle. Le drapeau noir flottait toujours dans le vide, mais une petite bannière bleue stylisée vint tranquillement passer dessus pour se hisser au sommet. Le motif ressemblait à une terre bleue, avec quelques rayons de Soleil. Le tout formait un ensemble harmonieux et agréable à voir.

- Ca me rappelle l'armée, murmura Harlock. Tu voulais vraiment avoir une marque ?

_(Note : Dans la marine, une 'marque' est un pavillon spécifique qu'un bâtiment peut arborer s'il héberge un officier, général ou autre, ayant le commandement d'une flotte)_

- Pour tout ceux qui se battent à nos côtés, oui, çà a de l'importance.

L'air désapprobateur d'Harlock en disait long sur ses restes de formation militaire à l'académie. Il n'avait jamais eu cette fibre, cette envie d'être dans le rang et de respecter des us et coutumes parfois obscurs.

L'ombre de la mort alluma ses puissants moteurs à fusion, fruit du génie de son créateur. Le nouveau 'vaisseau amiral' fut suivi par des dizaines d'autres, et ils se dématérialisèrent pour un saut warp vers une nouvelle guerre.

Warius Zéro se retira dans sa nouvelle cabine. Il fouilla au fond de son manteau et extirpa une vieille pochette en cuir vert râpé et usé. Le seul objet qui ait échappé aux fouilles humiliantes subies lors de son séjour en prison et son jugement.

Il sortit délicatement une petite photographie en relief, où une personne en uniforme souriait. Le seul souvenir matériel que le commandant en chef de la rébellion avait de son nouvel amour, Marina Oki.

_De quoi sera faite notre prochaine rencontre Marina ? Si seulement je pouvais te parler…_


	4. Echec à la reine

**Le crépuscule infini de l'humanité**

**Le temps des loups****  
**

XV – Échec à la Reine

* * *

_"User de la ruse, c'est reconnaitre les limites à sa puissance", Louis Scutentaire_

_

* * *

_

**Personnages du chapitre**

L'équipage de l'Ombre de la mort

_Harlock : Capitaine de 'L'ombre de la mort', symbole de la résistance à Prométhium  
Warius Zéro : Nouveau chef de la résistance galactique, à bord de 'L'ombre de la mort'  
Mimee : Jurassienne qui suit aveuglément Harlock_

Autres personnages

_XR-26 : Chef d'une division de soldats Minios, occupant Harna-3.  
Gloum-gloum : Gorf, ancien chef de la planète Harna-3, actuellement esclave parmi d'autres.  
Bika-bika : Un autre Gorf_

_

* * *

_**Enfin un peu d'action**

_Journal d'informations officielles humanoïdes : La flotte de défense terrestre est sans nouvelles depuis deux semaines du vaisseau 'Karyu'. On soupçonne fortement le pirate Harlock d'avoir détruit le puissant cuirassé qui…_

Warius Zéro jeta machinalement le journal avec un geste de désintérêt profond. La disparition du 'Karyu', son ancien vaisseau, ne l'inquiétait pas outre mesure. Marina Oki, son nouveau capitaine, savait quoi faire pour s'en sortir.

Il se leva et posa son verre sur une petite table en lévitation. Sa cabine offrait plus de confort désormais. Un lit, un grand bureau antique en bois précieux, une grand armoire sortis d'on ne sait trop où remplaçaient les vieux meubles métalliques des antiques standards militaires de l'Union Terrestre.

- Nous y sommes, mon ami, dit une voix à travers un intercom.  
- Très bien, j'arrive, répondit Zéro.  
- Je n'aurai pas la patience de t'attendre pour commencer…  
- Aucune importance.

Sur le chemin, Zéro entendit la sirène de mise en alerte de 'L'ombre de la mort'. Son pas tranquille et assuré contrastait avec l'agitation qui gagnait peu à peu les membres de l'équipage. Tout le monde criait, gesticulait, mais savait quoi faire. Un combat était proche.

La passerelle était baignée d'une lumière rouge par intermittence, entrecoupée par les signaux sonores d'alertes assez peu agréables à l'oreille. Harlock, le capitaine pirate, tenait fermement son antique barre en bois.

- Deux barges de combats, type C. Trois escorteurs Minios en plus. Autant dire 'rien du tout', constata Harlock.

_Hum, des vaisseaux irrécupérables pour nous en l'état, se dit Zéro. Autant les annihiler. _

- Allons-y alors, ajouta Zéro.  
- Barre à bâbord 5, moteurs à 70 pour cent. Préparez les tourelles 1 et 2 pour un tir direct.

Les opérateurs, assis derrière leurs consoles, activèrent un à un les systèmes d'armes du puissant vaisseau. 'L'ombre de la mort' disposait d'une puissance de feu redoutable, qui lui permettait d'affronter à peu près tout ce que l'univers pouvait compter de terrifiant.

- Feu à volonté, ordonna Harlock.

Warius Zéro observa le grand écran central, qui fut illuminé d'une sorte d'éclair bleu. La première barge n'eut pas le temps de manœuvrer, et encaissa les premiers coups au but. Gravement endommagée, elle ralentit peu à peu et ne riposta même pas.

Les trois autres vaisseaux se mirent en position de combat, mais leur confusion trahissait une impréparation flagrante au combat. La deuxième salve toucha la deuxième barge humanoïde, qui dévia de sa trajectoire pour pulvériser deux des escorteurs Minios.

Le troisième escorteur réussit à esquiver une mer de débris métalliques et ouvrit le feu. Son tir, peu puissant, ne fit que surcharger momentanément les générateurs auxiliaires de boucliers de défense. Quelques tirs des armes secondaires du vaisseau pirate touchèrent les moteurs du dernier vaisseau de guerre hostile.

- Achevez-le, dit Harlock avec une voix sans émotion palpable.

Une explosion retentit peu après. Sous l'effet d'un nouveau tir, le vaisseau ennemi fut pulvérisé comme une vulgaire brindille.

- Ces Minios me déçoivent, je les croyais plus redoutables, conclut Harlock.  
- Tu n'as pas _encore_ vu l'armée Minios à l'œuvre...

Les Minios, peuple d'être cybernétiques, restaient mystérieux pour Harlock. Il avait bien appris leur existence pour la première fois sur les bancs de l'Académie Navale, mais peu de gens avaient eu l'occasion de les approcher. Leur animosité et tendance à détruire toute forme de vie jugée _hostile_, comprenez _différente_ de leur race, participaient pour beaucoup à ce mystère.

- J'ai vu des hordes de ces _choses _dévaster villes, planètes, femmes, enfants. Entre les soldats mécaniques et eux, je ne sais pas qui est le pire, argumenta Zéro.  
- En tout cas, je vais avoir l'occasion de les voir de près, maintenant. Ombre de la mort, en route au 335-545, préparez-vous à un atterrissage sur Harna-3 ! Où sont les renforts ?  
- Ils ne devraient pas tarder, répondit un pirate sans se lever de sa console.

Plusieurs vaisseaux de la Résistance achevèrent leur saut warp et se placèrent dans une formation avec le vaisseau d'Harlock qui ne devait pas figurer dans un manuel militaire. Trois croiseurs lourds, plus une dizaine de barges de débarquement.

Warius Zéro se leva et demanda une communication générale à l'attention des capitaines des vaisseaux présents. Plusieurs visages, humains, octadians, dromiens et d'autres races apparurent sur l'écran principal.

_Il y a peu, se dit Harlock, j'aurais eu envie d'être à sa place._

- Ici Warius Zéro, à l'attention de la 1ère flotte de la Résistance. Aujourd'hui commence la revanche contre Prométhium et ses larbins de Minios. Conformez-vous aux instructions que je vous ai fait parvenir. Fin de communication.  
- C'est… tout ? demanda un pirate incrédule.  
- Je ne suis pas un homme politique. Je préfère aller droit au but, et garder mes rares envolées lyriques pour le jour où elles serviront vraiment.

* * *

**Mes ennemis les Minios…**

_Planète Harna-3. Type terrestre classe 2. Atmosphère : aucune. Satellites : 3. Soleil : Epsilon Uti. Race autochtone : Gorf. Ex-alliés de l'Union Terrestre._

Les informations défilaient sur les écrans annexes des sièges de commandement. Warius Zéro avait du négocier des heures interminables l'autorisation d'installer un fauteuil très provisoire pour suivre le déroulement des opérations en passerelle. Le capitaine pirate affirmait qu'il n'y avait qu'un et un seul capitaine (ayant droit à un siège derrière la barre) sur 'l'ombre de la mort', et c'était _lui_.

Mais avoir transformé le centre d'opération de l'ancien vaisseau de l'Union Terrestre en réserve de liquides alcoolisés et cambuse annexe n'aidait pas vraiment à coordonner les opérations d'une armée en campagne. Même l'appétit légendaire de Mimee, la jurassienne, n'arrivait pas à faire diminuer ce stock impressionnant.

- Une division de soldats Minios de classe 2, déclara avec tristesse Zéro. On aurait pu choisir mieux finalement pour commencer…  
- Tu m'as laissé tes critères pour attaquer, j'ai décidé, répondit Harlock. Je vais mettre ma combinaison de combat. Fais-en autant.

La faible gravité de la planète accueillit les troupes disparates de la Résistance. Le soleil local pointait à l'horizon, mais même à proximité de la ville principale, aucune trace de Minios ou de forme de vie.

Le peuple Gorf faisait partie de ces races qui essayaient de vivre loin des tumultes de la vie politique du centre galactique. Le Gorf moyen n'était pas bien grand, et se déplaçait par petits bonds à l'aide de ses cinq membres. L'environnement rude de Harna-3 l'a lentement façonné et rendu résistant à toute sorte de travaux physiques. Pour son malheur, un jour l'Empire Mécanique s'intéressa aux ressources de ce caillou perdu dans le secteur Z-5 de la bordure.

Les barges de débarquement libérèrent leurs bataillons, le matériel et les vivres. Harlock et Zéro prirent place à bord d'un transport blindé légèrement bricolé par Tochiro Oyama, qui trouva l'occasion excellente pour tester quelques 'inventions' de son cru.

Les soldats se mirent en ordre de marche et commencèrent leur progression au milieu de cratères hostiles qui rappelaient l'allure de la Lune. Au bout d'une demi-heure, quelques éclairs lumineux à l'horizon ne présageaient rien de très bon.

- Un groupe approche, annonça le veilleur. On dirait des Gorfs. Je ne distingue pas bien, mais… il semble être poursuivi par des … _choses…vertes_ ?  
- Des _Minios_, murmura Zéro. Préparez-vous au combat ! hurla-t-il. Les blindés à l'avant, mettez les batteries de défense en position. On va aller chercher ces malheureux.

Six blindés, ainsi que quelques transports, escortèrent le véhicule de commandement pour engager le combat. Un seul escadron de vingt Minios était à l'œuvre pour pourchasser un centaine de Gorfs.

Les premiers soldats ouvrirent le feu pour faire diversion et permettre aux gorfs de fuir. Les Minios se préparèrent au combat avec une rapidité surprenante, qui contrastait vivement avec les piètres performances de leur flotte.

Un groupe de soldats cybernétiques encerclèrent un tank et par quelques coups bien ajustés, le rendirent hors de combat. L'équipage tentait de tirer sur ses assaillants, mais ils avaient un don pour éviter au dernier moment quasiment tous les tirs.

D'autres véhicules étaient pris à partie, et les Minios prenaient visiblement l'avantage.

- Visez la partie rouge au centre du corps ! cria Zéro à travers la radio.  
- Ok !

Harlock utilisait un des canons à impulsion disponible et se mis à viser le point faible des Minios. Plusieurs guerriers cybernétiques tombèrent, mais seule l'arrivée de renforts très nombreux les convainquit de battre prudemment en retraite.

- Nous nous reverrons très prochainement, humains, fit une voix sombre au timbre métallique. XR-26 n'a pas dit son dernier mot…  
- Je suis ton homme, où tu veux, quand tu veux, hurla Harlock

Un pirate s'approcha prudemment d'une carcasse fumante de ce qui fut un Minios. Il donna quelques coups de pieds, afin de s'assurer que cette _chose_ était bien passée dans un monde meilleur.

A l'origine, les Minios étaient des êtres frêles et petits. Persécutés par d'autres races plus fortes, ils mirent leur science au service de la guerre et se transformèrent peu à peu, par greffes mécaniques et cyber-implants, en guerriers redoutables aux réflexes très aiguisés. L'ivresse de la puissance a conduit l'ensemble de ce peuple à se 'convertir', terme spécifique à leur vocabulaire. Mais, la biologie est irremplaçable et les Minios ont perdu ainsi leur capacité à procréer, les transformant en peuple déclinant. Sans possibilité de se cloner ou de se robotiser, ils sont tous condamnés à terme.

Leur puissance était une combinaison audacieuse de sens plus alertes, d'usage d'alliages légers et un métabolisme réduit au minimum. Longtemps ils erraient dans l'univers et se vendaient comme mercenaires à l'occasion d'une guerre ou d'une crise. La reine Prométhium a réussi l'exploit de s'attacher leurs services pour rien.

* * *

**La prison**

- Merci, dit le petit Gorf en reposant sa tasse. Je me nomme Gloum-gloum, et voici mon compagnon d'infortune Bika-bika. Qui êtes-vous exactement ?

Warius Zéro considéra un instant le petit être gris avec tristesse. Gloum-gloum était le nom de l'ancien chef de cette petite planète. Un dirigeant sage, patient, avec quelques défauts certes, mais qui valait tellement plus que des centaines d'autres dans la galaxie. Autrefois, il aimait particulièrement soigner sa présentation face à des non-gorfs, mais ses haillons racontaient une tout autre histoire.

- Je suis le général Warius Zéro, commandant en chef des forces de…  
- Warius Zéro ? _Le_ Warius Zéro ?  
- Euh… oui…

Le visage de Gloum-gloum se crispa un peu, et il fondit en larmes en tapant la poitrine de son hôte humain avec désespoir.

- Où étiez-vous, fourbes d'humains, pendant tout ce temps ? Où était l'Union Terrestre ? Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas défendu notre planète ? Pourquoi ?

Personne ne pouvait répondre à ce genre de question. Harlock assistait de loin à la scène. Il jeta un air accusateur à Zéro puis rejoignit sa chambre. L'ombre de la mort, ainsi que la flotte de débarquement avaient atterri à proximité des restes de la ville centrale. Un assaut se planifiait parmi les commandants de la Résistance.

- L'Union Terrestre… n'est plus… raconta Zéro à l'intention de ses petits invités. Nous avons perdu la guerre, notre honneur.

_Mon vaisseau… Marina… pensa Zéro._

- Alors, la situation est _encore pire_, conclut Gloum-gloum en essuyant un liquide jaune sortant de ses trois yeux. N'êtes-vous pas ici pour nous libérer ?  
- Nous pouvons vous aider, mais nous ne pourrons pas rester ici. Vous devrez assumer votre liberté…  
- Pourquoi fuyez-vous encore, humains sans courage ?

L'ex commandant en chef de l'Union Terrestre se leva et colla son visage contre une baie de la pièce. Les véhicules d'assaut se préparaient et ils aillaient bientôt demander l'autorisation d'attaquer. Il frappa de colère la vitre, en se replongeant dans le passé.

- Je vous l'ai dit à l'instant. L'Union Terrestre a été battue, et ce que vous voyez est tout sauf une armée régulière. Il s'agit d'une partie des peuples résistants encore à l'Empire Mécanique.  
- Nos souffrances ne signifient rien pour vous ? Notre peuple… commença Gloum-gloum…  
- Notre peuple, poursuivi Bika-bika, est réduit en esclavage, parqué comme des Jhysts à viande. Tout çà pour leur maudit minerai…

_Je sais, se dit Warius Zéro. L'adamantium est une ressource vitale pour l'Empire Mécanique. Mais je sais aussi comment combattre les Minios._

- Pourquoi êtes-vous venu, alors ? demandant Bika-bika.  
- Pour faire _peur_ aux robots et à leurs chiens de Minios, conclut Zéro.  
- Sauf que faire peur ne fait pas gagner les guerres, déclara Harlock en rentrant dans la pièce.

Le pirate s'assit et lança une vidéo sur l'holo-projecteur. Les éclaireurs venaient juste de rentrer de leur mission d'observation, et ce qu'ils avaient vu n'était guère réjouissant. On voyait des milliers de Gorfs pressés comme des citrons, gardés par quelques Minios, descendre dans des dizaines de puits de mines. Des barbelés, des tourelles automatiques étouffaient toute idée de rébellion ou d'évasion. Pour les sceptiques, quelques têtes coupées plantées sur des pieux laissaient présager du sort réservé aux fuyards.

- Les troupes attendent l'ordre de monter à l'assaut. Que fait-on, _général_ ?

Le ton sarcastique d'Harlock trahissait un manque de confiance dans le plan de Zéro. Personne ne s'attendait à trouver un camp de prisonnier pareil dans un tel lieu. Ils espéraient juste une planète occupée militairement, comme tant d'autres dans l'Empire Mécanique.

- On va modifier nos plans, et aider ces pauvres Gorfs !  
- Enfin, je te retrouve, Warius Zéro, dit le pirate en souriant.  
- Vous allez enfin nous aider ? demanda Gloum-gloum  
- On va vous débarrasser des Minios, vous fournir des armes et des moyens de communication avec la Résistance. Mais nous ne pourrons pas rester. Ordre de Warius Zéro à l'ensemble des troupes : marchez sur les secteurs 23 et 26. Engagez toutes les troupes Minios rencontrées.

L'ordre provoqua un vaste mouvement de chars et de transports, soulevant la poussière grise de la petite planète. Harlock rajusta son gravity-sabre et se leva, avec la ferme intention de dégommer quelques soldats Minios.

- Non Harlock, pas toi, objecta Zéro. J'ai besoin de toi pour une mission spéciale. D'ailleurs, je vais venir avec toi. J'en ai assez des écrans de contrôles holographiques pour l'instant.

Les humains laissèrent les Gorfs aux bons soins de Mimee, la jurassienne, qui pour une fois dédaigna une bouteille d'alcool (de la liqueur de Fhangorn, tout de même) pour soigner ses petits hôtes fourbus.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'armurerie, et Zéro effectua une demande très spéciale.

- Vous tenez vraiment à partir avec une telle pétoire ?

L'armurier avait du mal à cacher sa surprise. Il se gratta la tête puis chercha dans son terminal mobile.

- Vous comprenez, m'sieur, j'suis même pas sur qu'au musée y'en a, alors ici, pensez bien.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? demanda Harlock à son compagnon.  
- Tu vas voir…

Le pirate armurier ouvrit grand ses yeux lorsque son écran flottant clignota avec un petit bip.

- Incroyable, on en a ici… Je… vais vous cherchez çà…

_J'ai fait mes courses avant de venir, simple précaution… se dit Zéro._

- Voilà, dit le pirate en revenant, canon automatique à obus fragmentant à poudre noire. Calibre 75. Modèle de l'an … j'sais pas vous dire…  
- Mon gravity-sabre vaut cent fois mieux que _çà_ ! Tu veux affronter les guerriers les plus redoutables de l'univers après les soldats robots avec… une pièce de musée ?  
- On va plus que les affronter, répondit Zéro. On va les battre !

* * *

**Là où ça fait mal…**

La bataille faisait rage lorsque le petit speeder avec Zéro et Harlock arriva sur le front. Les Minios vendaient chèrement leur peau, et pour chaque guerrier cyborg tombé, au moins cinq soldats de la résistance tombaient. Les tanks Minios impressionnaient par leur pouvoir de destruction, sans compter leurs autres inventions diaboliques.

- On est en train de se faire massacrer… constata Harlock. C'est çà ton plan génial ? Rentrez dans le tas ?  
- Donne-moi quelques minutes, répondit mystérieusement Zéro.

_Il faut avoir combattu des années les Minios pour connaître leurs points forts et leurs points faibles. A l'Académie, ils n'apprennent plus rien de valable…_

- Les Minios fonctionnent un peu comme des fourmis, expliqua Zéro.

Il donna un coup de volant pour esquiver les débris fumants d'une carcasse de tank.

- Séparément, sans lien, ils ne valent pas grand chose. Mais en groupe, reliés par une sorte de relais d'ondes cérébrales, ils pensent plus vite que n'importe quelle forme de vie dans l'univers. Tout ce qu'un Minios voit ou ressent, l'ensemble du groupe le ressent.  
- Et c'est ce relais qu'on cherche ?  
- On va même le détruire, avec ce canon…

Harlock se retourna et poussa un soupir à la vue de l'antiquité présente à l'arrière. Il connaissait bien un marchand d'Heavy Melder qui lui en donnerait quelques crédits, mais Zéro avait l'air d'y tenir.

- Pourquoi ne pas bombarder la zone avec des torpilles au plasma ? Ce serait on ne peut plus simple, dit Harlock.  
- Les Minios connaissent quasiment toutes les sortes d'armes humaines et non humaines. Ils ont développés toute sorte de contre-mesures. Les obus magnétiques sont déviés, les lasers absorbés, les missiles détruits par le champ de protection de leur relais.  
- Et _çà_, çà vaut mieux qu'une bombe à impulsions ?  
- Tu verras… Mais il faut être à proximité car on n'a droit qu'à une seule chance.  
- Et si on rate notre coup ?

Warius Zéro ne répondit pas, concentré sur ses écrans et détecteurs pour localiser le relais d'ondes cérébrales Minios. La champ de bataille donnait une apparence confuse au paysage, et Harlock remarqua que quelques Gorfs courageux avaient pris des armes sur les morts pour se battre.

Le fameux relais ressemblait à un treillis métallique commun. Aucun bâtiment spécial ou garde armée n'indiquaient l'importance du lieu. Zéro gara le speeder à proximité et s'affaira à mettre le canon en batterie. Harlock dégaina son gravity-sabre et tirait sur les Minios trop curieux ou égarés.

- Cette fois, leur générateur optique de camouflage est assez réussi, dit Zéro en vérifiant la culasse du vénérable canon.  
- Je ne vais pas pouvoir les retenir éternellement ! Cria Harlock.  
- Hauteur 27, portée 35, tir direct, murmura Zéro. Feu !

Le canon cracha son obus dans un bruit assourdissant, reculant de quelques pas. Un instant après, le relais explosa dans une gerbe d'étincelles bleues et vertes.

- Cette arme est trop vieille pour avoir été prise en compte comme menace par les Minios, expliqua Zéro. C'est le point faible des ces créatures immondes…

Partout autour d'eux, Harlock constata que les Minios tiraient moins, et leurs gestes devinrent désordonnés, comme les membres d'un corps à l'agonie sans cerveau. Certains véhicules s'écrasaient les uns contre les autres, des tourelles tiraient à l'aveuglette puis explosaient. Surprises, les troupes de la résistance restèrent interloquées puis éclatèrent de joie.

La victoire était totale, mais la Résistance avait payé un lourd tribu en vies perdues...

- Tu aurais pu m'expliquer ton plan, au lieu de faire des mystères, dit Harlock.

Il rengaina son gravity-sabre et essuya sa cape poussiéreuse. Les Minios tombaient comme des mouches, dans ce silence inquiétant concluant un affrontement entre deux forces armées.

- J'avais un autre plan, Harlock. Mais ce petit Gorf de Gloum-gloum m'a convaincu de le modifier un peu. On est paré pour la phase 2, dit Zéro à son intercom.  
- A vos ordres, répondit une voix.  
- C'est quoi, la phase 2 ?

Un tir provenant de 'L'ombre de la mort' illumina le ciel sombre et frappa les silos de minerai et autres installations de raffinage. Tout fut détruit en quelques minutes.

- Voilà, c'est fini. Préparez vous pour un départ de Harna-3 dans l'heure, ordonna Zéro toujours dans son intercom.

Zéro ne daigna pas expliquer ses raisons au capitaine pirate et le reconduisit, ainsi que le vénérable canon, dans son vaisseau.

A l'intérieur de la passerelle, plusieurs pirates et soldats de la résistance firent part à Zéro de la réussite d'attaques similaires dans la bordure. La Résistance avait réussi plusieurs coups de mains audacieux. Le général Zéro ne cachait pas sa satisfaction ni son soulagement.

Il invita Harlock dans sa cabine, où Mimee avait depuis longtemps entamé quelques bouteilles d'alcool en cachette.

- Décidemment, Mimee, vous êtes incorrigible, fit Zéro en posant son manteau.  
- Désolé, _noble général_, mais j'avais faim… Prenez et goutez en un peu, dit Mimee en servant deux autres verres.

Harlock et Zéro sirotèrent un peu de cette liqueur si amère de Qysdyl.

- L'Empire Mécanique et les Minios, commença Zéro, ont un besoin vital de minerai d'adamantium. Cet alliage est la base de leurs cellules d'énergie, et sert aussi pour le blindage de leurs corps et vaisseaux. Il leur en faut 1 million de tonnes par jour, rien que pour compenser leurs pertes. Aujourd'hui, grâce à nous, ils ont perdu au bas mot 65 pour cent de leurs approvisionnements…

- Je vois, fit Harlock…

Mimee délaissa un instant sa bouteille et reprit sa harpe, déposée dans un coin, et joua un petit air à la fois mélancolique et rapide. La musique reposa les oreilles des deux humains, encore emplis de cris et de tirs.

- Mais, soit les Minios soit les Robots reviendront ici, remarqua Harlock. On n'a fait que gagner un peu de temps…

Warius Zéro ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cette certitude.

- Nous changeons d'objectif demain, Harlock.  
- Pourquoi ? N'est-ce pas ton intention de couper leurs vivres ?  
- Non, je veux leur faire _peur_. Frapper de manière imprévisible, semer le doute dans leur esprit de métal.  
- Je ne comprends pas tes intentions.  
- Je t'expliquerai, un autre jour…

Harlock n'aimait pas trop ces conversations stratégiques. Il respectait grandement Warius Zéro, mais parfois il avait l'impression que son esprit était cent fois plus tortueux que le sien. Pourquoi changer de cap ainsi ?

Mais par-dessus tout, il lui faisait confiance… pour l'instant…

* * *

_Journal d'informations officielles humanoïdes : Plusieurs attaques et soulèvement ont eu lieu dans les régions minières de Frigim, Khootal, Harna-3 et Thylikw. Les deuxièmes et cinquième flottes sont placées en état d'alerte trois…_

Marina Oki reposa son journal et scruta l'écran de contrôle de la passerelle du Karyu. Elle se leva du siège du commandant et attendit un rapport quelconque.

- Rien, dit un opérateur en se levant. Ils sont partis de Harna-3 il y a au moins deux semaines, Madame. Désolé…

_Où es-tu Zéro ? Je te cherche depuis trop longtemps… _

- Tant pis, cap sur bêta-orsonis… on verra bien…  
- A vos ordres, commandant Oki, répondit le navigateur.

Le majestueux Karyu évolua puis entama son saut warp vers l'inconnu, au milieu des restes de ce qui fut des escorteurs Minios…


	5. L'atout de Prométhium

**Le crépuscule infini de l'humanité  
**_Le temps des loups_

**XVI – L'atout de Prométhium

* * *

**

_"Homme sans ennemi, homme sans valeur…", Proverbe bosniaque

* * *

_

**Personnages du chapitre**

L'équipage de l'Ombre de la mort

_Harlock : Capitaine de 'L'ombre de la mort', symbole de la résistance à Prométhium  
Warius Zéro : Nouveau chef de la résistance galactique, à bord de 'L'ombre de la mort'  
Tochiro Oyama : Ingénieur qui a construit 'L'ombre de la mort'  
Mimee : Jurassienne qui suit aveuglément Harlock_

Autres personnages

_Mary Attia : Présidente de l'Union Terrestre  
Sénateur Antonov : Représentant de la région fédérale de Russie Oural à l'assemblée Terrestre  
Capitaine Chris Singleton : Humain qui a visiblement une dent (voire deux) contre Harlock  
Râ Andromeda Prométhium: Reine de la Nouvelle Andromède et souveraine de l'Empire Mécanique

* * *

_

**Toujours un coup d'avance**

_Journal d'informations officielles humanoïdes : Les flottes rebelles ont attaqué les secteurs 43 et 67 de la bordure extérieure. Les flottes numéro trois et neuf ont été envoyées pour mâter les rebelles. Des rumeurs font état de manifestation contre les bienfaits de l'Empire Mécanique sur Naxos et quantité d'anciennes colonies de l'ex-Guilde du Commerce intergalactique…_

- Arrêtez çà, ordonna le sénateur Antonov à l'intention du planton devant lui.

L'homme s'exécuta et coupa l'alimentation du projecteur, un modèle Shoni dernier cri à 25000 crédits au bas mot.

- Pourquoi avoir interrompu le journal ? demanda Marie Attia avec un air fatigué.  
- Ces nouvelles ne présagent jamais rien de bon. A chaque fois que les robots sont contrariés, les restrictions et ordres pleuvent sur nous comme la pluie au printemps.  
- Que voulez-vous, sénateur. Eux ont gagné la guerre, nous, nous avons quasiment tout perdu.

La Présidente tapotait nerveusement sur son bureau en bois exotique, une antiquité vénérable qu'elle avait eu la correction d'acheter sur ses propres deniers. Elle observa les deux licteurs, plantés comme des statues au fond de son bureau. Elle guettait le moindre signe d'alerte.

Soudain, ils se mirent au garde-à-vous et ouvrirent la porte à une personne que la Présidente ne tenait pas vraiment voir dans son bureau.

- Très chère Marie, c'est toujours un plaisir de te voir. Mais on dirait que tu as vieillie, non ?

La reine Prométhium savait soigner ses entrées. Elle portait une magnifique robe de soie et d'hermine noire, des escarpins de cuir de jeune Jhysts. Sa soif de puissance l'avait même poussé à porter une discrète couronne, surement en or et platine vu l'éclat particulier. Son escorte se résumait à une dizaine de soldats et quelques officiers humanoïdes.

- Prométhium… Tu as encore acheté une nouvelle robe ? ironisa Marie Attia.  
- Silence et respect devant sa Majesté ! cria un robot d'un air menaçant.  
- Ton arrogance finira par te perdre…définitivement, répliqua Prométhium en prenant place dans un fauteuil.  
- Que me vaut le _plaisir_ de cette visite ?

Prométhium claqua ses doigts métalliques, et un officier apporta une petite disquette. Il la plaça dans le lecteur du projecteur holographique. Il se retira par la suite, ainsi que les deux licteurs et la suite de Prométhium.

- Antonov, sortez aussi, ordonna sèchement la Reine mécanique.

L'humain fit une mauvaise moue, et interrogea du regard sa supérieure.

- Je préfère qu'il reste, Prométhium.  
- Hum... non. Dehors !

Le vénérable sénateur sortit par une porte discrète. Prométhium alluma elle-même la vidéo, à l'aide d'une petite télécommande logée dans son bras gauche.

- Warius Zéro, ce traitre, a été vu _vivant_ en compagnie du pirate Harlock. Voici quelques images transmises par le croiseur 'Abomination' du secteur de Refti prime.

Prométhium fusilla du regard la Présidente, et reprit avec un ton accusateur :

- Je croyais que tu étais capable de traiter cette affaire. Mais je vois que ton incompétence à résoudre les problèmes les plus simples est insondable. Je reprends les choses en main…  
- Zéro a bénéficié de la complicité de traitres dans l'armée et…  
- Silence ! Silence ! Je ne serais pas à ma place si je ne prévoyais pas un minimum les choses. L'éventualité d'un baroud d'honneur des quelques traitres était une donnée prise en compte.

_La perte de l'équivalent de deux flottes mécaniques et une centaine de systèmes stellaires, pas mal pour un 'baroud d'honneur' pensa la Présidente…_

- Voici ce qu'on a retrouvé au fond des forges sélénites, triompha Prométhium.  
- Non… c'est impossible, coupa la Présidente. Il a été détruit durant la guerre, comme les autres !  
- Mes ingénieurs l'ont quelque peu amélioré, en plus… Ce vaisseau passe sous mon commandement direct.  
- Et qui va le diriger ? Aucun humain n'en est capable…  
- J'ai l'homme de la situation.

Prométhium claqua des mains et un humain fit son entrée. Il portait un uniforme de l'armée de l'Empire Mécanique, et possédait un bras robotisé, ainsi qu'un implant oculaire bionique. Aucun salut ni marque de respect ne furent donnés vers la Présidente.

- Capitaine Chris Singleton, prêt à vous servir, Majesté !  
- Le lieutenant senioris Singleton… tiens tiens, dit d'un air moqueur Mary Attia.  
- C'est 'capitaine' désormais, répliqua Singleton.

_Ces nouveaux grades, je ne m'y ferais jamais…_

- Pourquoi lui ? demanda la Présidente  
- J'ai une 'dent' contre Harlock, répondit mystérieusement l'homme en souriant, montrant des dents dorées héritées d'une lointaine confrontation avec le pirate.

Prométhium savoura un peu ce petit triomphe personnel et prit congé avec son nouveau protégé de la dirigeante humaine. Son côté humain transpirait dans ces mises en scène destinées à humilier le plus possible les humains.

- Le sénateur Antonov fit son entrée peu après, et tint les licteurs à l'écart. Il n'avait rien perdu de l'entretien, caché derrière une cloison.  
- La situation devient préoccupante. Nous n'avions pas prévu ce coup de théâtre. Que devons-nous faire, Madame ?  
- Avertissez 'la Rose', par les canaux habituels. Fouillez le projecteur, il y a un système de copie que j'ai fait installer qui fournira des informations. Pouvons-nous infiltrer l'équipage en constitution ?  
- J'en doute fort, mais on va essayer. Si je puis me permettre, Madame, pourquoi continuer ce jeu stupide ? Pourquoi ne pas rejoindre la Résistance ?  
- Que croyez-vous qu'il se passera alors ? Prométhium s'empressera de placer la Terre sous la loi martiale et 'épurera' tous les corps de fonctionnaires. Même le lointain Staline ferait pâle figure alors. Tant que Prométhium croie que je suis une marionnette qu'elle peut narguer quand bon lui semble, elle fiche la paix aux humains. L'heure viendra… un jour… sénateur…

_Oui, l'heure viendra. Car moi aussi je sais faire de la politique, ma chère, et j'ai aussi 'un coup d'avance'…

* * *

_

**Un jour bien ordinaire sur l'ombre de la mort**

L'objectif d'Harlock abaissa son pavillon au bout de quatre minutes de combat seulement. Il faut avouer que perdre en deux minutes une escorte composée de cinq croiseurs classe I a de quoi faire réfléchir.

- Comme tu peux le voir, j'ai encore réussi à améliorer les canons, annonça tout content Tochiro Oyama à l'intention de son ami.  
- C'est très bien, merci mon ami, répondit Harlock en maniant la barre. Cap au 56-Sud, déclinaison 34. Préparez vous pour l'abordage…  
- N'oublie pas Harlock, dit Warius Zéro sur son siège, la cargaison est vitale pour nous.  
- Hum…

Recevoir des ordres était déjà très pénible pour le capitaine pirate lorsqu'il faisait encore partie de la flotte de l'Union Terrestre. Actuellement, chaque 'ordre' donné par Warius Zéro à L'ombre de la mort faisait l'objet d'interminables discussions de marchand de tapis, où Zéro prenait souvent le dessus par ses connaissances tactiques et stratégiques.

- Tu vas adorer aussi les nouvelles rampes d'abordages que je viens d'installer, ajouta Tochiro. Regarde !

Plusieurs tuyaux s'élancèrent du vaisseau pirate et se plantèrent droit dans la coque du transport blindé de l'Empire Mécanique. Ils déversèrent aussitôt leur flot de pirates, soldats rebelles et autres peuplades qui rêvaient de casser de l'humanoïde.

- Allons-y aussi, décida Harlock. J'ai besoin d'exercice…Zéro ?  
- Bah… pourquoi pas… le secteur est désert…

_Et pour cause, on vient de pulvériser pas mal vaisseaux… Dommage qu'on ne puisse rien récupérer sur le dos de Prométhium… encore…_

L'intérieur du transport reflétait l'état d'esprit des robots de l'Empire. Les coursives étaient froides, métalliques. Les portes s'alignaient parfaitement, comme des soldats en parade. L'automatisation poussée à outrance contrôlait quasiment toutes les fonctions vitales du vaisseau : navigation, sauts warps, manœuvre, inscription du journal de bord…

Un pirate jeta sur un tas de décombres fumants une tête de soldat robot. La marque dorée sur son front indiquait un grade de lieutenant dans la Marine Mécanique.

- Voilà votre équipage, 'lieutenant', ironisa le pirate. Ce fut une partie de plaisir, capitaine ! dit-il en se retournant vers Harlock. Pas de résistance, ou si peu…

Warius Zéro n'aimait pas trop les manières de l'équipage de 'L'Ombre de la mort'. En son for intérieur, il voulait faire ressembler la Résistance à une véritable armée régulière, respectueuse d'un certain code de conduite. Il était encore trop tôt pour aborder ce sujet avec Harlock, surtout après l'épisode du siège en passerelle.

- Et voilà ce qu'on a trouvé dans les cales blindées… déclara un Sdert rebelle en apportant un sac de jute.

L'objet tomba par terre et déversa une partie de son contenu avec un bruit métallique typique. Harlock se baissa et ramassa une de ces petites rondelles dorées…

- Des pièces d'or ? Enfin un vrai travail de pirate Zéro ! Tu m'avais caché çà…  
- Pas de simples pièces d'or, des ducats de l'ex-Guilde du Commerce Galactique, corrigea Zéro.  
- Y'en a des dizaines et des dizaines comme çà, général ! ajouta le Sdert.  
- Transportez tout çà à bord, ordonna Zéro.

Harlock contempla quelques instants encore la cargaison de valeur, puis retourna dans sa cabine sur son vaisseau, afin de gouter à quelque spécialité alcoolisé en charmante compagnie. Mimee jouait de sa harpe de Jura.

- Zéro m'inquiète un peu, Mimee. Aujourd'hui, on vient d'aborder un transport de fond, sans raisons particulières. La semaine dernière, on attaquait encore des sites miniers…  
- Faites confiance à ce brave humain, capitaine au cœur tourmenté… Son esprit est tortueux, malin, mais il suit depuis le début une seule ligne de conduite digne d'un cœur pur…

Lorsque Mimee parlait avec des métaphores dignes d'un prix Nobel de littérature, Harlock se demandait toujours s'il fallait être rassuré ou non.

- C'est Zéro, fit une voix dans son interphone privé.  
- Entre… viens boire un verre avant que…

La vue de la bouteille vide aux pieds de Mimee arracha un soupir à Harlock.

- 354 000 ducats d'or, annonça Zéro au pirate. Une véritable fortune…  
- Que comptes-tu faire d'une somme pareille ?  
- Rassure-toi, je ne compte pas m'offrir une villa orbitale dans la banlieue chic de Saturne. On doit acheter quelque chose de bien précis, qui coute cher… très cher…  
- Ah… puis-je savoir ce dont il s'agit ?  
- Le moyen d'abattre petit à petit les vaisseaux de Prométhium et de ses laquais de Minios…  
- Pourquoi avoir braqué un transport blindé ? Nous disposons de beaucoup de fonds dans différentes devises ! Crédits de l'Union, Dollars Ghorniens, Locks de la Bordure…

Une voix interrompit le capitaine. Il reconnut sans trop de peine Kyo Yattaran, son 'second', plus intéressé par des maquettes que la direction d'un vaisseau. En ce moment, il se passionnait pour un vieux navire de guerre terrien, un certain 'Yamato'…

- Cap'tain, on est paré pour le saut Warp. Coordonnées 34-455-7. Planète Heavy Melder. Dois-je confirmer ?  
- Oui, Yattaran, c'est bon on y va, ordonna Harlock.

_C'est trop facile, se dit Warius Zéro. Comment a-t-on pu avoir si facilement les informations sur ce convoi de fonds ? Est-ce un piège ? Bah… après tout ce qu'on va chercher a tellement de valeur qu'il faut courir le risque…

* * *

_

**Les 'Annonciateurs de l'apocalypse'**

_Planète Heavy Melder. Type terrestre classe 9. Atmosphère : Azote, oxygène, gaz carbonique. Satellites : 4. Soleil : Delta Lyra-2. Races autochtones : multiples. Planète neutre._

Depuis la chute de la Guilde du commerce, Heavy Melder s'était considérablement développée. Les routes du commerce se croisaient ici, et une intense activité marchande permettait à tout le monde d'acheter tout et n'importe quoi. Malgré les avis insistants de ses généraux, Prométhium refusait toujours d'attaquer cette planète neutre.

Par prudence, 'L'ombre de la mort' fut le seul vaisseau de la flotte de la résistance à effectuer un saut warp et se positionna loin des regards indiscrets. Toute planète neutre avait son lot d'espions, et personne, à commencer par Harlock, ne souhaitait attirer l'attention.

Une petite navette fut mise à disposition, transportant une partie de la précieuse cargaison empruntée _définitivement_ à l'Empire Mécanique.

-A deux, c'est de la folie. Prenez au moins une escorte, suggéra Tochiro en bricolant encore le moteur anti-gravité.  
- C'est une mission discrète, expliqua Zéro. Je préfère mettre ma vie entre les mains d'Harlock plutôt que dans un bataillon entier de soldats…

Le compliment flatta un peu l'égo du capitaine pirate, mais ne rassura visiblement pas son fidèle Tochiro Oyama. Il réussit tout de même à les convaincre de prendre un communicateur en cas d'urgence.

- Préparez-vous pour un départ en urgence, juste au cas où les choses tourneraient mal… dit le pirate en refermant cockpit.

Le petit vaisseau s'élança dans le vide, et Harlock pilotait avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Zéro scrutait souvent l'horizon et les routes d'arrivées des balises warps, à la recherche d'un danger quelconque.

L'atterrissage fut autorisé au dock 45, réservé pour les véhicules de tourisme particuliers. La région choisie de la planète par Zéro n'avait pas grand-chose de réjouissant. Vieux docks à demi-abandonnés, cargos d'un autre âge, dockers et marins à l'air louches accueillirent les deux humains. L'endroit contrastait fortement avec le grand centre d'échange flambant neuf de la ville du centre.

- Nous y voilà, fit Zéro, campé devant une porte battante.  
- Un… bar ? Tu nous as amené ici pour boire un coup ? Vu l'ambiance, autant aller à Gun Frontier !

Le général Zéro entra, suivi de peu par le capitaine pirate. Une espèce d'Eriliy trop vieux, avachi derrière le comptoir, dévisagea les nouveaux venus. Il poussa une sorte de grognement, et agita une espèce de tentacule jaune. La salle était petite, mal éclairée. Seul un vieil Mortl sirotait un jus de … il ne vaut mieux pas savoir quoi.

- Humgi Truy, ki ki losf ! cria le barman.  
- Heu…je ne comprends pas bien… fit Zéro  
- A… vous parlez l'humain uniquement. Vous vous êtes trompé d'endroit.  
- Je ne crois pas… Je suis venu 'annoncer l'apocalypse'... répondit Zéro avec aplomb.

L'Eriliy observa un instant les deux humains, puis jeta un œil en direction du vieil Mortl qui avait arrêté de boire sa décoction. Le barman reprit ses activités, et le Mortl prit la parole.

- L'apocalypse est couteuse, très couteuse. As-tu de quoi payer, humain ?

Zéro s'approcha et déversa le contenu d'un petit sac en toile sur la table, à côté du verre. Les ducats d'or tombèrent avec un bruit métallique qui arracha un sourire à l'extraterrestre attablé.

Le Mortl se leva avec un grand sourire. Il devait mesurer deux mètres au moins, et avait les caractéristiques d'un humain extrêmement bien bâti. Ses minces vêtements laissaient paraître des muscles gorgés de sang. Il portait en bandoulière une mitraillette laser légère modèle FG7, une arme de premier choix.

- Félicitations, humains. Grace à ce premier acompte, vous venez de vous offrir les services des 'Annonciateurs de l'apocalypse', les meilleurs mercenaires de l'univers, voire plus… Comment vous-nommez vous ?  
- Je suis le général Warius Zéro et voici le capitaine Harlock.  
- Bien, général Warius Zéro. Où doit-on se rendre ?  
- Secteur Y-5, satellite 3. Vous y trouverez un vaisseau, 'L'ombre de la mort'. Nous vous y attendrons dans deux jours. Nous vous donnerons des instructions sur place…  
- Bien, général Warius Zéro et capitaine Harlock. Les 'Annonciateurs de l'apocalypse' y seront.

Les deux humains firent un signe de tête en direction du Mortl et du barman, puis sortirent. Harlock avait un mauvais pressentiment, et gardait constamment la main sur son gravity-sabre. Au bout de quelques instants, il se détendit quelque peu et accabla de reproches Zéro.

- Je désapprouve tes méthodes. On n'a pas besoin de mercenaires, quand on se bat pour la liberté ! L'équipage de mon vaisseau peut parfaitement…  
- Je le sais Harlock. Mais ton équipage est si précieux que je ne veux pas le risquer dans une mission spéciale. 'L'ombre de la mort' doit se montrer et inspirer les derniers peuples libres de la galaxie. Sinon, tout ce que nous avons fait sera vain.

Le pirate réfléchissait. Les arguments de Zéro étaient compréhensibles, mais il se demandait quelle mission spéciale Zéro voulait confier à ces brutes épaisses.

- Peux-tu me dire ce que tu…

Le petit bip d'appel d'urgence du communicateur portable coupa net le pirate. Kyo Yattaran n'attendit même pas la réponse de son capitaine pour faire une sorte de rapport

- Cap'tain, on a un message urgent qui vient de la Terre. C'est une certaine 'rose' ou 'la rose' qui veut vous parler, à vous et à Zéro. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
- On arrive. Fait-la patienter, répondit Harlock.

La navette revint sans encombre à bord et les deux humains filèrent en passerelle pour prendre la communication. Malgré les systèmes de cryptages, le risque d'être intercepté était loin d'être nul. Si 'La rose', la dirigeante des réseaux de la Résistance sur Terre prenait le risque d'une communication directe, c'est que l'information devait se révéler capitale.

Comme à son habitude, 'La rose' se cachait derrière un fin voile de gaze blanc pour parler face à un vidéophone. Elle prétendait toujours ne pas faire connaître son visage pour ne pas risquer d'être démasquée par ses interlocuteurs, s'ils venaient à tomber dans les mains de l'Empire.

- Général Zéro, Harlock, je viens de recevoir une information directement de la part de la Présidente de l'Union…  
- De quoi s'agit-il ?  
- Prométhium a lancé un nouveau vaisseau, peut-être plus puissant que le 'Karyu' à ta poursuite. Il a quitté l'arsenal de la mer de la Sérénité, sur la Lune, hier.  
- Quel est ce vaisseau ?  
- Il s'agit du…

Un écran rempli de neige remplaça le frêle visage masquée de l'interlocutrice d'Harlock.

- On a perdu la communication, fit un pirate. Impossible de la rétablir.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu dire exactement ?

_Mon vieux Zéro, les choses se corsent. Quel que soit ce fichu vaisseau, je ne veux pas le voir en face maintenant. Nous ne sommes pas prêts. Il faut filer d'ici en vitesse…_

- Harlock, il ne faut pas rester ici. Nous ne sommes plus en sécurité. On va à l'endroit convenu.  
- Hum… Si tu veux. Mais je préfère me battre au corps à corps que de jouer à cache-cache.  
- Je te rappelle qu'on livre une guerre et pas un duel d'honneur, où l'adversaire finira par triompher car il n'a en a aucun, de sens de l'honneur, rétorqua Zéro. Ce n'est pas le moment de courir des risques inutiles…  
- Comme tu veux, mais cette idée me plait que très moyennement. Cap sur la planète mauve, secteur Y-5. 'Ombre de la mort', en avant !

Le majestueux navire évolua lentement autour d'un satellite de la planète Heavy Melder, puis se dématérialisa vers une nouvelle destination.

* * *

Le 'Karyu' cherchait depuis deux bonnes heures parmi la nuée de vaisseaux qui allaient et venaient. Le capitaine de vaisseau Marina Oki décida qu'elle en avait assez.

- Rien. Aucune trace. Ils sont partis depuis au moins 48 heures. Analysez les possibilités de sauts warp d'ici.  
- Un vaisseau non identifié a brouillé un calcul de saut pour la destination de la planète mauve, annonça un opérateur. Il avait l'air pressé, car le cryptage des données n'a été fait que partiellement.  
- Cette fois, on va y arriver ! Cap sur la planète mauve. Préparez-vous pour un saut hyperespace. Attention, il faut arriver parés à se battre !

_Que fuis-tu ainsi, mon brave Zéro ? Aurais-tu la mort en personne à tes trousses ?_


	6. Harlock versus Singleton

**Le crépuscule infini de l'humanité  
**_le temps des loups_**  
**

XVII – Harlock versus Singleton

* * *

_"Les affronts à l'honneur ne se réparent point", Pierre Corneille

* * *

_

**Personnages du chapitre**

L'équipage de l'Ombre de la mort

_Harlock : Capitaine de 'L'ombre de la mort', symbole de la résistance à Prométhium  
Warius Zéro : Nouveau chef de la résistance galactique, à bord de 'L'ombre de la mort'  
Tochiro Oyama : Ami d'Harlock, a conçu 'L'ombre de la mort'  
Mimee : Jurassienne qui suit aveuglément Harlock_

Autres personnages

_Chris Singleton : Capitaine du 'Ginryu', vaisseau de l'Empire Mécanique  
Marina Oki : Capitaine du 'Karyu', ancien vaisseau de Warius Zéro  
Les 'Annonciateurs de l'apocalypse' : Bande de mercenaires pas très commodes

* * *

_

**Première rencontre inattendue**

_Journal d'informations officielles humanoïdes : Le général Technétium a prudemment retiré la deuxième armée et la première flotte du secteur extérieur de Dromia suite à des harcèlements incessants de partisans désespérés. Le pirate Harlock est toujours en fuite, et le vaisseau 'Karyu', ancien fleuron de la flotte pitoyable de l'Union Terrestre, a été déclaré disparu…_

Le Mortl regarda avec attention le sac de pièces d'or. Ce paiement supplémentaire était fort bien approprié pour la survie de son nouvel employeur. Il annonça avec un sourire :

- C'est noté, général Warius Zéro. Nous nous rendons sur le vaisseau de l'Empire Mécanique le 'Destructeur' pour y accomplir cette mission. On peut tuer ?  
- Je vous en prie. Mais, le vaisseau m'intéresse au plus haut point. Ramenez-le intact, surtout, aux coordonnées indiquées. Ce sera tout. Prenez ce sac en nouvel acompte.

Un grand sourire éclaira le grand mercenaire. L'or, en particulier les ducats de l'ex-guilde du commerce, semblait la seule matière capable d'adoucir la bande des 'Annonciateurs de l'apocalypse'.

Cette unité d'élite de mercenaires ne comprenait probablement pas plus d'une trentaine d'individus de races diverses. Suréquipés, surentrainés, ils avaient participés à de nombreuses guerres, et rivalisaient face aux plus redoutables Minios. Sauf que les alliés de Prométhium étaient un rien plus nombreux…

Warius Zéro remercia de la tête son employé un peu spécial et regarda Harlock, qui était adossé à un mur, les bras croisés.

- Pourquoi t'escrimes-tu à vouloir capturer un cuirassé mécanique ? Le 'Destructeur' n'est pas un escorteur léger. Trente mercenaires contre un équipage entier… ce sera un massacre…  
- …Pour les humanoïdes, acheva Zéro. Crois-moi, j'ai vu et entendu tellement de choses sur ces mercenaires que je plains leurs nouveaux ennemis.  
- Mais pourquoi vouloir capturer à tout prix un vaisseau de Prométhium ?  
- Souviens-toi Sun Tzu : 'Un boisseau de vivres pris à l'ennemi vaut vingt des nôtres'.  
- Hum…

Le pirate délaissa Zéro à ses cartes de stratèges pour conduire son vaisseau comme le ferait un vrai capitaine. Il devinait maintenant qu'il cherchait à se servir de ce vaisseau ennemi pour un but bien précis, mais lequel ? Si même lui, qui le côtoyait chaque jour, ne pouvait pas savoir, il se demandait dans quel état d'esprit se trouvait la reine Prométhium.

- Établissez une communication avec le reste de la flotte, ordonna Harlock en passerelle. Nous n'allons pas tarder à nous rassembler.  
- Bien capitaine, dit un pirate.

Quelques instants après, plusieurs visages, humains et non-humains, apparurent sur l'écran principal. Tous les grands capitaines des vaisseaux de la flotte de la Résistance attendaient le point de rendez-vous. Un bruit sourd indiqua le départ de la bande de mercenaires pour leur dangereuse mission.

- Communication cryptée, niveau de sécurité 27. Vous pouvez parler capitaine.  
- Comme vous le savez, le prochain objectif est…  
- Brouillage extérieur, annonça un pirate. Plus de communications…  
- Perturbations dans le continuum espace-temps, cria un autre.  
- Balise warp activée, reprit un autre.  
- Un vaisseau arrive… murmura Harlock.

Le vaisseau en question acheva son saut warp à proximité immédiate de 'L'ombre de la mort'. Grand, majestueux, peint en couleurs d'or et d'argent, il battait discrètement le pavillon de l'Empire Mécanique, mais personne ne pouvait le voir, vue la distance.

Plusieurs membres de 'L'ombre de la mort' se levèrent et montrèrent leur soulagement. Certains criaient même de joie. Le capitaine pirate délaissa sa vieille barre en bois pour admirer l'écran de contrôle.

- C'est le 'Karyu' ! Il est revenu ! Capitaine ! Il est revenu…  
- Harlock à Zéro : Vaisseau en visuel, distance 0245. On dirait le 'Karyu' !

Le général de la Résistance courut en passerelle. Il scruta attentivement ce vaisseau. Oui, il ressemblait au 'Karyu', mais ce n'était pas son ancien vaisseau. Les couleurs étaient différentes, l'armement et les radars également. L'imposant canon de Saint-Elme par contre était toujours bien présent.

- Non, ce n'est pas le 'Karyu', expliqua Zéro. Il s'agit d'un de ses sister-ships, le 'Ginryu', le 'Dragon d'or'. Cela ne me dit rien qui vaille… Je le croyais détruit, comme quasiment tous les autres…Son canon de Saint-Elme… Il est en charge !  
- Tu as raison, ajouta Harlock en se précipitant à la barre. Aux postes de combat !

L'alarme retentit dans toutes les entrailles métalliques du navire pirate. Les tourelles se mirent en position, parées à exécuter tout ordre de feu. Les boucliers furent poussés au maximum, et les réacteurs à fusion frôlèrent la surchauffe, au grand dam de Tochiro.

- Harlock, c'est un plaisir de te revoir pour la dernière fois, annonça l'homme en uniforme sur l'écran principal.

_Ce visage me dit quelque chose, pensa Harlock. Mais oui !_

- Tiens, Chris Singleton ! Je vois que tu as eu le temps de passer chez le dentiste depuis la dernière fois…  
- Toujours aussi arrogant, à ce que je vois. On dirait Warius Zéro, n'est-ce pas ? J'aurais ainsi l'occasion de satisfaire sa Majesté Prométhium en éliminant les deux traitres à l'Empire Mécanique. Adieu, et que votre mort soit lente et douloureuse !

Le capitaine Chris Singleton avait fréquenté les bancs de l'Académie Navale en même temps qu'Harlock, juste avant la guerre contre les robots. Une franche inimitié était née entre les deux jeunes gens, au point d'en venir aux mains. La supériorité d'Harlock au combat à mains nues avait valu quelques dents neuves au pauvre aspirant Singleton, doublées d'un arrêt maladie assez long.

Les armes du 'Ginryu' fusèrent et endommagèrent 'L'ombre de la mort'. Harlock manœuvra et répliqua de l'ensemble des tourelles disponibles. Le 'Ginryu' encaissa les coups, mais semblait parfaitement en état.

- Tourelle 3 en chargement, tir direct sur les propulseurs du vaisseau ennemi ! Cap sur le secteur 27, moteurs 3 et 4 à 100 %.

Le 'Ginryu' tira une nouvelle salve, moins précise, mais toucha encore le vaisseau de la Résistance. Harlock n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Une fois le canon de Saint-Elme chargé, le 'Ginryu' pouvait parfaitement pulvériser 'L'ombre de la mort'. Dans ce cas, affronter Tochiro, s'il était encore en vie, serait la pire chose imaginable pour lui.

Frôlant le sbire de Prométhium, Harlock déclencha une nouvelle salve avec l'ensemble des armes secondaires pour toucher au maximum l'ennemi. Il se mit également provisoirement hors de l'angle de tir de l'arme redoutable de l'ancien cuirassé de l'Union Terrestre.

- A ce rythme là, on ne va tenir longtemps, cria Zéro !

* * *

**Deuxième rencontre inattendue**

Le 'Ginryu' poursuivait habilement Harlock. 'L'ombre de la mort' s'éloigna un peu, le temps de réparer sommairement ses armes et rehausser ses boucliers.

- Boucliers 3 et 4 à 20 %, annonça un pirate. Rapport des dégâts : tourelle 1 ok, tourelle 2 faussée. 50 % des armes secondaires disponibles.  
- Ce n'est pas bon, déviez de l'énergie du moteur 1 vers les boucliers arrières.

_On va perdre en manœuvrabilité, mais il faut gagner du temps pour réparer la tourelle. _

Harlock fut interrompu dans ses réflexions tactiques par un grand éclair bleu. Le canon de Saint-Elme du 'Ginryu' entra en action. Par un coup de barre désespéré, il fit évoluer 'L'ombre de la mort' pour esquiver au mieux l'attaque.

Le choc fut terrible, secouant le vaisseau comme une frêle feuille de papier. Harlock s'accrocha à sa barre, Zéro s'était prudemment attaché dans son fauteuil (dont l'utilité ne devrait plus faire aucun doute aux yeux du pirate), et plusieurs pirates volèrent dans tous les sens. La lumière devint faible, seul l'éclairage de sécurité fonctionnait. Plusieurs alarmes sonores retentirent dans un bruit assourdissant.

- Moteurs 1,2 et 4 détruits. Les réacteurs à fusion sont endommagés ! Tu sais combien de temps çà va me prendre, à réparer ? hurla Tochiro à travers son intercom.  
- Incendies secteurs E3 et R1. On compte au moins une vingtaine de blessés. Ponts 3 et 5 inaccessibles… énuméra un autre pirate.  
- Préparez un saut warp d'urgence, il faut partir d'ici ! ordonna Harlock aux pirates encore valides.

_Quelle honte ! Fuir comme un chien devant ce minable de Singleton... se dit Harlock_

- Un autre vaisseau approche, hurla un pirate accroché à sa console.

Le vaisseau en question se positionna entre le 'Ginryu' et de 'L'ombre de la mort'. Il pointa finalement ses armes en direction du cuirassé de Prométhium.

- Cette fois, dit Zéro en se levant, c'est le 'Karyu' !

Le visage familier et doux de Marina Oki apparut sur un petit écran encore intact. Elle semblait soulagée d'avoir un interlocuteur en face qui lui réponde.

- Warius ? Tu es là ? C'est Marina. Warius ?  
- Oui, je suis là.  
- Enfin. Mais tu saignes un peu, tout va bien ? Oh, joli le nouvel uniforme. Dois-je t'appeler 'général' ou 'commandant' ?  
- Je suis soulagé de te voir et…

Quelques tirs fusèrent et l'image du 'Karyu' se brouilla quelque peu.

- Aux postes de combat, hurla-t-elle par dessus son épaule. Raï, feu ! Mais feu bon sang ! Nohara, ces moteurs ? Fuis Zéro, fuis, je ne pourrais pas le retenir éternellement.  
- Attends, à deux on arrivera à…

Warius Zéro s'interrompit et contempla la scène de désolation. La passerelle de 'L'ombre de la mort' ressemblait à un champ de bataille. Le noir, le bruit, le sang, plusieurs pirates étaient blessés. Et aussi, plus aucune arme ni bouclier pour protéger le vaisseau.

- Pars ! cria Marina. Je te retrouverai, ne t'inquiète pas !  
- Marina… je… je….  
- Je sais, moi aussi ! Commandant Marina Oki, terminé.

Warius Zéro semblait pétrifié de voir le combat des deux dragons. Son 'Karyu' tenait tête pour l'instant face au 'Ginryu', mais ce dernier possédait des armes améliorées. De plus, Marina Oki n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience dans le maniement d'un si grand navire au combat. Il fallait l'aider…

Le 'Karyu' chargea à son tour son canon de Saint-Elme, avec la ferme volonté de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce au laquais de Prométhium.

Harlock appuya sur un bouton d'urgence pour enclencher le saut warp de secours.

- Nous ne pouvons l'aider qu'en fuyant, dit Harlock à l'attention de Zéro. Elle sait se battre...  
- Non, Harlock, on doit l'aider fit Zéro en entrant un code d'annulation.  
- Zéro, si reste ici, on est mort. Elle se bat pour nous permettre de fuir !

Le général Zéro n'entendait rien à ce que lui disait Harlock. Il reçu cependant son crochet du gauche en plein visage, s'effondrant à demi conscient, du sang aux lèvres.

- Marina… je…  
- Désolé, mon ami, mais je n'ai pas le temps de te raisonner. Yattaran, on y va !

La déformation du continuum accompagna le saut warp désespéré du navire pirate. Étant donné les circonstances, la destination fut la première possible sortie des entrailles électroniques du calculateur central.

* * *

**Épave volante**

Warius Zéro se réveilla allongé, un bandeau sur la tête. Une vilaine migraine accompagnait sa vive douleur dans sa mâchoire. La mauvaise mine de son homonyme, le docteur Zéro, médecin de bord, l'accueillit.

- Enfin vous êtes de retour parmi nous. Je connaissais les talents du capitaine au combat à mains nues, mais il s'est surpassé. Vous en avez pour deux jours au moins, fit le médecin en observant sa blessure.  
- Peuh, çà pourrait être pire… Où sommes-nous ?  
- Ca, je n'en sais trop rien. On ne bouge plus depuis le saut warp, il y a une bonne heure.  
- Une heure ? Mince, cria Zéro en déguerpissant.

La passerelle était désormais étonnamment calme. Harlock discutait avec plusieurs pirates, et prenait pas mal de notes. Plus d'alarmes, plus de cris. Juste un bruit de fond de conversation au milieu d'un silence de plomb.

- Harlock, je…je, bredouilla Zéro.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour Marina. Elle a du cran, et elle a su nous retrouver. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.  
- Et ton vaisseau ?

La mauvaise moue d'Harlock ne présageait rien de bon. Il montra ses notes sans dire un mot.

_Propulsion : ¾ moteurs détruits. Réacteurs : 3/4 gravement endommagés. Armes : toutes inopérantes. Dégâts intérieurs estimées à 70%. Blessés : 24._

Personne ne remarqua au départ le petit bonhomme qui se tenait debout à l'entrée de la passerelle. Il portait un vieil uniforme d'ingénieur de l'Union Terrestre, mystérieusement intact, avait les yeux injectés de sang, et brandissait une sorte de sabre.

- Harlock ! cria-t-il. Tu as vu ce que tu as fait à MON vaisseau ?  
- Tochiro, attends, calme-toi on va….  
- Rien du tout !

Le petit homme s'élança, sabre en avant, avec la ferme intention de mettre son capitaine dans le même état que son précieux vaisseau. Il esquiva quelques coups mais la fatigue le fit tomber par terre en quelques minutes. Tochiro le garda en respect, puis planta son sabre juste à côté de sa joue droite. Il semblait un peu calmé.

- Tu me refais encore un coup comme çà, et je planterai ce sabre là où çà fait mal, murmura l'ingénieur.

Warius Zéro ne savait pas s'il fallait s'inquiéter de l'accès de colère de Tochiro. Mais il ne tenait pas vraiment à renouveler l'expérience.

- Tochiro, peut-on réparer les dégâts dans une base proche ? demanda-t-il.  
- Non, impossible. Il faut une cale sèche avec un système de réparation de confinement pour la fusion.  
- Mince, une seule installation de ce genre existe, mais elle est sur la Lune, reconnut le général.  
- Non, corrigea Tochiro. Il en existe une autre, qu'on a fait aménager dans un astéroïde, caché dans le secteur de Polyth-2. C'est simplement à 3 ou 4 parsecs d'ici. Mais on va avoir du mal à y aller.

Tochiro reprit son sabre et le rengaina. Il fit de gros yeux vers Harlock, et décocha un mauvais regard :

- Je vais bricoler une réparation de fortune, pour tenir jusque là… mais je vais avoir besoin de tous les bras disponibles pour m'aider. Viens Harlock !

Le pirate devint blême à l'idée de revêtir un bleu de travail. De toutes façons, il avait du le jeter avec son vieil uniforme d'officier. Son air arracha un rire sonore à Warius Zéro.

- Toi aussi, tu viens m'aider _général_, menaça Tochiro en montrant son sabre.

Cette fois, ce fut Harlock qui ria de bon cœur en voyant la tête du grand général de la Résistance.

La machine ressemblait à la surface d'un satellite bombardé. Plusieurs appareils inconnus du commun des officiers étaient éventrés, d'innombrables canalisations déversaient des liquides douteux sur le sol. Plusieurs traces de luttes contre les incendies complétaient le tableau.

Quelques pirates valides s'affairaient, aidés par une poignée de soldats pour déblayer les décombres et commencer les réparations.

Tochiro se mit sur une estrade, et sorti un porte-voix, hurlant des ordres à l'assistance pour diriger les travaux.

- Démontez cette canalisation. Il faut remettre en service la pompe convectrice de fluide G. Harlock, va avec Zéro t'occuper du moteur auxiliaire 3, à droite.  
- Mais, Tochiro, dit piteusement Harlock, je ne sais pas réparer ce truc.  
- Et t'as appris quoi, sur ton ancien canot ? Et vous là, ne touchez pas à cet automate…

Le pirate se remémora sa 'séance de formation' sur son ancien vaisseau, du temps de l'Union Terrestre. Le chef mécanicien l'avait autorisé à faire une intervention mineure. La séance dura moins d'une minute, car elle fut interrompue par un grand coup de clef anglaise du chef, visiblement peu satisfait de la manière de faire du futur pirate.

_Peuh… C'est des trucs de bouchons gras, tout çà. Ce n'est pas un boulot pour un capitaine…_

(Note : Le surnom 'Bouchon gras' désigne dans la Marine les officiers mécaniciens, voire l'ensemble du personnel mécanicien d'un navire. Il va sans dire que ce surnom est donné par les non-mécaniciens)

* * *

**Combat de titans**

Chris Singleton n'avait tout simplement pas prévu de se battre contre le 'Karyu'. Malgré le soin apporté par les ingénieurs robots de l'Empire Mécanique, le 'Ginryu' n'était pas invincible. Harlock avait réussi malgré l'effet de surprise à contre-attaquer, causant çà et là des dommages préjudiciables pour un combat prolongé. Par-dessus tout, l'utilisation du canon de Saint-Elme imposait un long rechargement, donnant un avantage tactique à son adversaire.

Le sbire de Prométhium entra en communication avec le 'Karyu'

- Ici le capitaine Chris Singleton du 'Ginryu', au nom de sa Majesté Prométhium, je vous somme de vous identifier et de cesser ce combat.

Marina Oki, en voyant le sinistre individu sur son écran, ne se leva même pas de son fauteuil. Elle se contenta d'une petite répartie.

- Je suis le capitaine de vaisseau Marina Oki, commandant du 'Karyu'. Je ne cesserai pas ce combat.  
- Mais… de quel côté êtes-vous ?  
- Pas du votre, visiblement, capitaine.

_Dis-donc, tu ne serais pas devenue subitement un membre de la Résistance, ma brave Marina ? Suivre mon cher Warius doit être mon destin, après tout._

Une simple pression sur un bouton de sa console de commande effaça le capitaine Singleton de l'écran principal du 'Karyu'. Raï, l'artilleur à l'accent italien, se crispa sur ses commandes, à l'affut d'un ordre.

- Jé souis paré à tirer, commandant. Quand vous voulé.  
- Faites le battre en retraite. Ne le détruisez pas, ordonna Marina Oki. Ce serait… dommage.  
- Jé né comprend pas bien pourquoi, mais j'y vais.

Les tourelles du 'Karyu' pointèrent leurs canons en direction des moteurs et systèmes de détection adverses. Raï visa particulièrement bien et les boucliers du 'Ginryu' faiblirent face aux différentes salves. Sans protection, le 'Ginryu' subirait des dommages plus substantiels à chaque tir.

Toutefois, le sbire de Prométhium répliqua, touchant aussi le vaisseau de Marina. Au bout d'un combat assez acharné, le 'Ginryu' décida qu'il était temps de partir, et adressa une menace à peine voilée en direction du 'Karyu' et de son équipage.

- La prochaine fois que l'on se rencontrera, ce sera la dernière ! On ne se moque pas impunément des représentants de la Reine Prométhium !  
- Je prends note, dit avec détachement Marina Oki. Et veuillez m'appeler _commandant_, _capitaine_.

Le 'Ginryu' entama son saut warp, probablement vers les arsenaux sélénites pour redonner un peu de travail aux ingénieurs robots.

Marina Oki demanda un rapport des dégâts et une localisation possible de 'L'ombre de la mort'. Aucune trace du vaisseau, et les destinations proches pour un saut warp étaient nombreuses.

Au milieu du relâchement de l'équipage après ces instants de tension extrêmes, plusieurs robots de l'équipage vinrent se présenter au rapport. Ils étaient mal à l'aise et gênés, sentiments humains assez rarement observés chez des êtres synthétiques. Finalement, le lieutenant Phase, l'officier détecteur, s'avança.

- Commandant, je dois vous faire part des impressions des membres robots de votre équipage sur ce qui vient de se passer.  
- Venez dans mon bureau, alors.

Le lieutenant suivit son commandant et se plaça au garde-à-vous devant son grand bureau.

- Je sais ce que vous allez me dire, alors je comprendrais parfaitement que vous vouliez partir, répondit Marina Oki.

Le robot hésita avant de répondre.

- Euh… non commandant. En fait, nous avons pu apprécier les qualités des humains de l'équipage du 'Karyu' et regrettons profondément le comportement des soldats robots de l'armée régulière. Mes camarades et moi souhaitons rester sous vos ordres.

Marina Oki se redressa sur son siège en cuir et réfléchit quelques instants. Même si le regard du robot n'exprimait aucune émotion particulière, son franc-parler lui plut.

- Savez-vous que je viens, par un geste désespéré, de mettre ce vaisseau et son équipage hors-la-loi vis-à-vis des lois de l'Union Terrestre ?  
- Oui, madame. Mais même en étant des robots, nous pensons que cette lutte acharnée que poursuit la reine n'a aucun sens. Nous préférons y mettre un terme, même si pour cela nous devons en payer le prix.

_Ces robots en ont plus dans le ventre que bien de jeunes blancs-becs que j'ai eu sous mes ordres autrefois, pensa Marina._

- Sauf votre respect, commandant, je crois que vous devriez faire une annonce à l'équipage pour ne pas entretenir un quelconque malentendu, suggéra l'officier détecteur.  
- Oui, vous avez raison.

Ils rejoignirent la passerelle, ou le groupe de membres d'équipages synthétiques attendaient toujours, parfaitement alignés. Marina Oki prit un communicateur.

- Ici votre commandant. Message à l'intention de l'équipage du 'Karyu'. Je tiens à tous vous féliciter pour le sang-froid et le professionnalisme dont vous avez fait preuve ces dernières heures. Avoir défendu Harlock et Warius Zéro durant cette bataille a fait de nous des criminels aux yeux de l'Empire Mécanique. J'ai choisi, à titre personnel, de rejoindre les forces de la Résistance. Le lieutenant Phase et une partie de l'équipage a préférer rester avec moi. Je vous laisse choisir votre destinée…

Le lieutenant Nohara se leva à son tour, frisant une partie de sa grosse moustache grise.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de poser une telle question, commandant. Bien sur qu'on reste avec vous et le 'Karyu'. N'est-ce pas Raï ?  
- Bien sour, commandant. Ces roboti, ils me montent au nez !

Un grand sourire illumina Marina Oki, qui exigea que tout le monde se remette au travail pour réparer le 'Karyu' avant de quitter ce sinistre endroit.

* * *

Harlock posa son verre vide avec un petit geste nerveux. Mimee l'observait, et finit par rompre le silence ambiant de sa cabine.

- Que de sentiments confus agitent votre esprit… Quel est celui qui vous tourmente le plus ?  
- Je… j'ai du fuir, quelle honte ! Face à cet imbécile de Chris Singleton.  
- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait donc tant souffrir ?  
- Mon amour-propre, Mimee. Mon amour-propre…


	7. La Rose'

**Le crépuscule infini de l'humanité  
**_Le temps des loups_**  
**

XVIII – 'La rose'

* * *

_"Un ami, c'est une route. Un ennemi, c'est un mur.", proverbe Chinois

* * *

_

**Personnages du chapitre**

L'équipage de l'Ombre de la mort

_Harlock : Capitaine de 'L'ombre de la mort', symbole de la résistance à Prométhium  
Warius Zéro : Général en chef de la résistance galactique, à bord de 'L'ombre de la mort'  
Tochiro Oyama : Ami d'Harlock, a conçu 'L'ombre de la mort'_

Autres personnages

'_La Rose' : Chef des réseaux clandestins de la Résistance sur Terre  
Lieutenant primus __Valentina Žvotia : Ancienne amie d'Harlock, disparue_  
'_Sergent Gris' : Un contact de la Résistance sur Terre  
Général-Gouverneur Nurnium : Chef d'une partie des forces d'occupations sur Terre

* * *

_

**Destination à la mode**

_Journal d'informations officielles humanoïdes : Le nouveau vaisseau de la flotte de sa majesté, le 'Ginryu' a fait battre en retraite le pirate Harlock et le traitre de Warius Zéro. Les rapports concernant le rôle du 'Karyu' dans cette bataille sont flous et fragmentaires._

Non, décidemment, Harlock n'aimait pas les uniformes. Son geste brusque cachait mal une rage contenue. Ce tissu, ces galons, cette apparence stricte donnant un air de subordination lui donnaient des boutons.

- Essaie de faire un effort, murmura son voisin de droite.  
- Oui, Tochiro, mais c'est plus fort que moi.  
- Attention, pour l'instant je suis l'ingénieur Mamayo et toi le capitaine Kokral.  
- Oui, 'monsieur l'ingénieur' !

Le pirate regarda par la fenêtre du train. Ils venaient de passer Mars et ses petits satellites à toute allure. Quelle idée, tout de même, de revenir sur Terre, se jeter dans la gueule du loup, juste pour réparer son précieux vaisseau 'Ombre de la Mort'.

La dernière bataille que ce mauvais journal évoquait avait conduit Harlock à se réfugier sur une base secrète, perdue dans un champ d'astéroïdes. Tochiro Oyama avait confiance en ses capacités à réparer les dégâts, mais il ne pensait pas tomber sur un os de ce genre : une bobine torroïdale de confinement inertiel à supraconductivité basse énergie. Rien qu'écouter le nom de cette pièce avait donné des migraines au capitaine de 'L'ombre de la mort'.

Le pire, c'est que cette pièce rare était disponible uniquement dans les anciens hangars de l'ex flotte de l'Union Terrestre, sur … Terre. Tochiro avait bien emporté avec lui tout un lot pour bricoler, mais il ne pensait pas confier son vaisseau à un capitaine casse-cou qui le rendrait à l'état d'épave. Même les parties réputées indestructibles avaient soufferts. Décidemment, il était temps que Tochiro passe à sa nouvelle idée de vaisseau, encore plus parfait.

- Tu aurais préféré accompagner Warius Zéro ? demanda Tochiro à tout hasard.  
- Ah çà, je ne crois pas. Effectuer une mission de recrutement et de négociations diplomatiques en bordure, très peu pour moi.

_C'est bon, les mondanités et cotillons, j'ai déjà donné par le passé, et cela ne me réussit pas vraiment._

- On pourra le remercier pour son plan, si ça marche.

Harlock ressassait le déroulement du 'plan' prévu par Warius Zéro. Il devait utiliser une fausse identité pour prendre contact avec un 'sergent gris', autre fausse identité. Par la suite, sa demande électronique de pièces anodines pour une obscure base cachait le précieux talisman. Simple et efficace, tirant pleinement partie des lourdeurs administratives sans fin dont l'Union Terrestre était capable.

Le train s'immobilisa par la suite en orbite haute à proximité de la Terre, parqué au milieu d'autres convois. Depuis le début de la domination de l'Empire Mécanique, les contrôles aux frontières devenaient fréquents et tatillons. Sans doute la forte activité des réseaux clandestins sur Terre y était pour quelque chose.

Un soldat cybernétique pénétra dans le wagon d'Harlock et contrôla un à un les passagers. Le pirate restait impassible, mais Tochiro semblait plus nerveux.

- Carte électronique, autorisation d'accès et billets, humains.  
- Voici.

L'unique œil rouge du robot parcouru longuement les parfaites imitations concoctées par Warius Zéro. Harlock allait savoir si les codes d'accès, achetés une fortune sous le manteau, valait un tel prix.

- Tout est en ordre, bonne journée, humains.

Une fois le contrôle fini, le soldat disparu et le train repartit lentement peu après. La rentrée dans l'atmosphère fut peu agréable pour ce tortillard, un ancien modèle type GH-Y, relégué aux destinations secondaires.

La grande gare centrale, terminus de tous les trains intergalactiques, portait encore largement les stigmates de la guerre contre Prométhium. La grande verrière, véritable antiquité, gisait sur le sol, en miettes. Plusieurs bâtiments étaient éventrés. Malgré le soin apporté à la reconstruction, plusieurs quais et voies paraissaient inutilisables pour longtemps encore. Aujourd'hui, Harlock put entrevoir le célèbre galaxy express 999, qui devait partir sous peu.

Une fois immobilisé sur sa voie de terminus, les rares passagers commencèrent à descendre.

- On va attendre et descendre en dernier, dit Harlock. Notre contact doit nous attendre sur le quai, quelque part. Je ne sais même pas à quoi il ressemble.  
- Comme tu veux. Tu te souviens du 'code' de contact ?  
- 'Je suis l'épine qui vient se loger dans le cœur d'acier'. Comment veux-tu oublier çà ?

_Mimee aimait vraiment les images poétiques.

* * *

_

**La Terre sous le règne du métal**

Le 'sergent gris', contact d'Harlock sur Terre, n'avait rien de spécial à première vue. Un uniforme un peu passé, des galons chevronnés usés, et un air un peu fatigué. Les anciens soldats de l'armée de l'Union Terrestre avaient un sort peu enviable. Beaucoup furent renvoyés, d'autres mis en congés, certains déportés, d'autres encore ont disparus.

Il reconnut Harlock parmi les passants errants sur le quai et se dirigea vers lui.

- Êtes-vous une aiguille ? demanda-t-il à Harlock.  
- Non, je suis l'épine qui vient se loger dans le cœur d'acier.  
- Ah… Je suis le sergent gris. Venez, il ne faut pas trop trainer ici. Ne parlez pas avant que je vous le dise.

Les trois humains quittèrent la gare et empruntèrent la grande avenue. Plusieurs patrouilles de robots sillonnaient le quartier, marchant d'un pas sinistre. Sur les murs, de grands portraits de Prométhium rappelaient qui était la nouvelle maitresse incontestée des lieux. Peu d'humains s'aventuraient dehors.

La reine Prométhium est venue présider une revue militaire la semaine dernière, expliqua le 'sergent gris'. En plus, le chancelier des finances a été arrêté ce matin. Personne ne sait exactement pourquoi. Nous allons bifurquer dans les petites rues ici.

Les trois humains s'engouffrèrent dans des ruelles étroites et puantes. Les robots se faisaient rares, et certaines affiches vantant la gloire de l'Empire mécanique étaient soigneusement taguées.

- N'est-ce pas trop dur, ici ? demanda Harlock.  
- On survit, répondit lapidairement le 'sergent gris'. Certains humains se sont rapprochés des robots, d'autres sont entrés en résistance. Mais tout le monde craint les soldatsde Thallium.  
- Les soldats de Thallium ?  
- La police politique secrète de Prométhium. Ils sont partout, ont tous les droits, et épient les moindres gestes d'un humain. Quand ils arrêtent un suspect, il est rare de le revoir en bonne santé après.

Régner sur les esprits, en plus de la domination militaire était sans doute encore un travers 'humain' que Prométhium avait gardé malgré sa robotisation. Dans ce domaine particulier, elle ne fut pas vraiment innovante.

Le 'sergent gris' accéléra son pas et les deux pirates avaient du mal à la suivre. Ils changeaient souvent de rue, empruntaient divers élévateurs pour changer de niveau. Au fur et à mesure de leur progression, l'environnement paraissait plus sombre et sale. Toutes les grandes villes de la Terre furent réorganisées après la défaite. Les humains jugés sans valeur (comprenez qui ne collaboraient pas ouvertement avec les robots) étaient parqués dans de nouvelles constructions qui donnèrent des villes basses comme au Moyen-âge.

- Ah, un rat ! cria Tochiro.  
- Vous risquez de croiser beaucoup de ses cousins par ici, ajouta le 'sergent gris'.

Après une bonne heure de marche effrénée, le 'sergent gris' s'arrêta enfin, au milieu d'un groupe d'humains menaçants. Ils dissimulaient tous une arme sous une sorte de manteau gris.

- As-tu été suivi ? demanda l'un d'entre eux.  
- Non, j'ai suivi le protocole 2. J'ai laissé cinq brouilleurs d'ondes en plus par précaution sur notre chemin.  
- Ok. Je dois fouiller nos invités.

Harlock fronça les sourcils et décocha un regard froid à l'homme qui s'approchait.

Nous prenez-nous pour des espions ? fit-il en demeurant impassible.

- Ce sont les ordres, aucune exception, répondit l'homme. Vous levez les bras et écartez les jambes.  
- Non…

Les autres hommes dégainèrent leurs armes en direction du capitaine pirate.

- Ce sont les ordres de 'la rose', expliqua le 'sergent gris'. Les robots peuvent dissimuler des balises partout, y compris dans des billets de train.

Harlock émit un grognement, qui était une manière très particulière qu'il avait de dire oui lorsqu'il était franchement en désaccord. L'homme prit alors un détecteur de signaux humanoïde et passa la raquette de détection partout sur Harlock puis sur Tochiro.

- RAS, ils sont cleans.  
- Ok, on y va, conclut le 'sergent gris'.

Les trois hommes entrèrent alors dans une porte de garage parmi d'autres. A l'intérieur, une tourelle automatique veillait à sécuriser l'accès. Une rose, discrètement peinte sur un mur, égayait quelque peu l'endroit. Sur un autre mur, deux affiches attirèrent l'attention d'Harlock. Il se reconnut, ainsi que Warius Zéro, avec les mentions habituelles des suspects en cavale. Le texte était écrit en douze langues différentes, mais devait signifier la même chose à chaque fois.

- 250 000 crédits ! Ma tête est mise à prix à seulement 250 000 crédits ! s'exclama-t-il.  
- C'est quasiment un record en la matière, remarqua Tochiro. Mais pourquoi n'es-tu pas content ? tu as l'air contrarié.  
- Warius Zéro, lui, est recherché pour 500 000 crédits ! Voilà pourquoi je suis contrarié.  
- Que veux-tu, c'est sa promotion au rang de général qui finit par 'payer' !

Le 'sergent gris' s'impatientait.

- Quand vous aurez fini vos enfantillages, on pourra peut-être y aller.

_Un jour, je pense qu'il n'y aura que mon visage et une somme bien plus importante inscrite dessous, pensa Harlock.

* * *

_

**Un fantôme, une présence**

Harlock et Tochiro attendaient depuis une bonne demi-heure, assis sur un vieux banc en bois, dans un coin perdu. L'impatience se voyait clairement sur leurs visages.

- Elle va nous faire attendre combien de temps ? s'emporta Harlock.

Le 'sergent gris' avait disparu par une porte, en leur demandant d'attendre qu'il vienne les chercher. Il ne daigna pas donner plus d'explications, et ne répondit à aucune question. Bien sur, la pièce détachée tant convoitée n'était pas ici.

Quelques minutes supplémentaires et le 'sergent gris' réapparu par la même porte, l'air embarrassé.

- Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre. Mais, euh… 'la rose' va vous recevoir, mais ne soyez pas brutal.  
- Elle nous fait faire le pied de grue pendant une demi-heure, sans explications, et tu veux qu'on ne soit pas brutal ? railla Harlock.  
- Elle est… très malade.  
- Ah, fit Harlock en se calmant instantanément.  
- Et, c'est grave ? demanda Tochiro.  
- Elle vous le dira elle-même, répondit le 'sergent gris'.

Il les conduisit dans une chambre, où une forme était allongée sur un lit, derrière un fin voile de gaze blanche. Harlock remarqua des restes de matériel médical, qui avaient servi récemment. La pièce comportait peu d'objets de décoration. Seule une rose solitaire dans un vase tranchait avec le matériel de communication, les cartes, et les divers petits signaux d'alertes sonores assez discrets.

- Viens, Harlock. Viens par ici, fit la voie de femme.

Harlock obtempéra, guidé par son instinct et ses souvenirs. Cette voix ne lui était pas tout à fait inconnue, mais ne correspondait pas à celle dont il se souvenait.

- Vous pouvez nous laisser, dit-elle à l'intention du 'sergent gris'.

L'homme disparu, laissant seuls les deux pirates et la chef des réseaux de résistance sur Terre.

- Cela fait si longtemps, Harlock. J'espérais te revoir. Tu as l'air en forme.  
- Je connais cette voix, mais elle appartient à une morte.  
- Regarde donc de plus près, si tu en as le courage.

Harlock poussa délicatement le voile qui entourait le lit, et eut un geste de recul. Puis il resta immobile, pétrifié. Ce visage, ces cheveux, ce timbre. Il reconnut alors l'ex lieutenant primus Valentina Žvotia, l'officier mécanicien adjointe de son ancien vaisseau.

Mais ses souvenirs contredisaient ce qu'il voyait dorénavant. Un visage un peu triste, mais avec des traits fins. Un corps longiligne, trop caché par des bleus et mal mis en valeur par un uniforme. Devant lui, il voyait aujourd'hui une peau boursouflée par endroits, brulée. Les gestes étaient incertains, malhabiles.

- Qu'est-ce que… commença-t-il  
- Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? C'est bien simple répondit 'la rose'. Tu as devant toi les effets 'collatéraux' des armes nucléaires utilisés par les humanoïdes lors de leur conquête.  
- Des armes nucléaires ? ils ont osés ?  
- Oui, et sans retenue, hélas.  
- Mais quand ? comment ?

'La rose' se leva péniblement et s'assit sur le bord de son lit. Elle toussa un peu, et cracha quelques gouttes de sang.

- Lorsque l'équipage de 'L'étoile de Deneb' a été dissout, j'ai été affectée à la défense de l'Europe centrale. Nous avions une armée parée à contre-attaquer les robots.

Valentina toussa encore un peu, et elle reprit son récit.

- Face à une telle menace, Prométhium décida de raser la région à l'aide de ces horribles bombes. Elle savait que ses robots ne craignaient pas les radiations mortelles. Comme certains, j'ai eu la malchance de survivre.  
- Pourquoi une 'malchance' ?  
- Aujourd'hui, je suis atteinte d'un mal incurable. Les médecins ont beau me soigner, ils me donnent que quelques mois à vivre, tout au plus. La seule solution pour m'en sortir serait de me faire robotiser, mais je m'y refuse catégoriquement.  
- Nous sommes revenus sur Terre pour une raison précise  
.- Je te reconnais bien là, Harlock. Droit au but, impassible. Je voulais te voir pour me souvenir. Et te donner quelque chose en plus...

'La rose' se leva et marcha d'un pas lent vers une table. Ses jambes, à moitié cachées par une robe ample, étaient dans le même état que le reste de son corps. Elle prit une enveloppe soigneusement fermées. Elle la tendit au capitaine pirate avec un petit sourire.

- Tu as ici l'ensemble des renseignements collectées par la Résistance sur Terre sur les opérations en cours des armées de Prométhium. J'y ai joint un maximum de données techniques et matérielles.  
- Merci, j'en ferai bon usage.  
- Donne-le à Warius Zéro. Il saura les exploiter.

Le pirate sembla vexé de cette réponse.

- Me crois-tu incapable de m'en sortir ? Je…  
- Warius Zéro a plus d'expérience que toi. Et si j'ai bien compris, c'est lui le général.

Harlock serra les poings, ravalant sa fierté? Oui, Warius Zéro était plus expérimenté que lui. Par fierté et désir de conserver sa liberté, Harlock avait refusé de prendre la tête de la Résistance. Il était même venu sauver Zéro d'une mort certaine pour le propulser à cette place.

- Pour vous, Tochiro Oyama, j'ai récupéré certains plans que vous aviez laissés sur Terre avant de partir. Bien sur, y figurent les plans originels de 'L'ombre de la mort' mais aussi un projet que vous aviez baptisé 'Arcadia'. Je pense que cela vous sera utile.

Les yeux de Tochiro brillèrent puis s'emplirent de larmes. Il avait travaillé d'arrache pied à ses idées de vaisseaux jusqu'au dernier moment possible. 'L'ombre de la mort' restait pour lui un projet inabouti qu'il devait perfectionner encore. Mais les contraintes liées à la guerre l'avaient obligé à se concentrer sur la construction en catastrophe de son actuel vaisseau.

Quelques mois peut-être auraient suffit à l'Union Terrestre pour aligner une flotte de navires de guerre type 'Arcadia', qui aurait fait basculer le cours des évènements. Les atermoiements du gouvernement avaient finalement limités les constructions à un seul navire que Tochiro jugeait parfois sévèrement.

* * *

**Un désir de revanche**

Le préposé au matériel regarda d'un air distrait la commande du faux capitaine Kokral. L'homme, un obscur caporal, semblait s'ennuyer à mourir.

- Je vais vous chercher tout çà. Attendez un peu.

Harlock ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu dégoutté par tout ce qu'il avait vu en chemin. Les restes de l'armée de l'Union Terrestre étaient désœuvrés. L'Empire Mécanique avait imposé le désarmement pur et simple de la grosse majorité de la flotte. Les soldats s'acquittaient de cette tâche avec un dégout profond.

Plusieurs vaisseaux et leurs équipages, lorsqu'ils apprirent ces termes du traité de paix, préférèrent déserter plutôt que de laisser leurs bâtiments de guerre mourir ainsi. L'honneur d'un capitaine, pirate ou non, était une valeur universelle

- L'activité a l'air calme, ici, osa Harlock au préposé qui revenanait  
- Ah, ne m'en parlez pas, mon capitaine. Depuis que les robots ont enlevé tout ce qui les intéressaient, on moisit ici à attendre. Quasiment aucun vaisseau à part le 'Karyu' n'a pu être remis en l'état.  
- Et le fameux 'Ginryu' alors ?  
- Ne me parlez pas de ce fuchu rafiot ! Ce sont les humanoïdes qui l'ont bricolé avec je ne sais quoi sur la Lune. En plus, ils ont trouvé un fou pour mettre aux commandes et…

Le caporal se tut et rectifia la position.

- Excusez mon comportement, capitaine. Je n'aurais pas du prononcer ces paroles contre l'Empire Mécanique. Ma conduite est…  
- Très compréhensible, caporal acheva le faux capitaine Kokral. Au revoir.

Harlock hésita puis de força à effectuer un vague salut militaire, afin de maintenir l'illusion jusqu'au bout. Il s'éloigna quelque peu et parla discrètement à Tochiro.

- Il ne suffirait pas de grand-chose pour faire basculer ces hommes dans une révolte ouverte, j'ai l'impression.  
- L'espoir est toujours là, mais il s'use. Grâce à ces pièces, je vais pouvoir réparer en moins de deux. Mais tu feras un peu attention à mon vaisseau. Il est très résistant mais pas indestructible.  
- Umpf…

* * *

Le général-gouverneur Nurnium signa le dernier papier sur son bureau et le tendit à un robot planté là.

- Le chancelier des finances sera envoyé sur la planète prison Poimfe-32. Niveau d'escorte habituel.  
- Bien, gouverneur.  
- Laissez-moi seul maintenant.

Le robot alluma un transmetteur et le visage de Prométhium sortit de l'ombre.

- Ma Reine, c'est fait. L'humain mourra bientôt, et nous l'avons remplacé par un de nos humanoïdes.  
- C'est parfait, répondit d'une voix lente la souveraine. Nous continuerons ainsi.  
- Majesté, ne craignez-vous pas une réaction des humains ? Ils nous soupçonnent déjà.  
- Cette garce de Présidente est à cent lieux de savoir ce que nous préparons. Ciblez donc son fidèle conseiller, ce sénateur russe dont elle ne se défait pas. Vous trouverez quelque chose.  
- Bien, majesté.

Le robot repensa au plan alambiqué de sa souveraine. Il était brillant, mais tellement subtil qu'il se demandait si un jour ils finiraient par y arriver. Pourquoi n'avait-elle donc pas robotisé de force tout le monde, cela aurait été bien plus simple.

Il alluma un interphone et donna des ordres d'un ton sec.

- Pour les soldats de Thallium, la prochaine cible d'importance est le sénateur Antonov. Procédés habituels : scandales financiers, implications dans un règlement de compte ou affaire de mœurs. Fabriquez des preuves s'il le faut.  
- Bien, monsieur.

Le général-gouverneur repensa à la situation sur Terre. Malgré ses soins, elle pourrissait lentement. Les humains supportaient mal l'occupation, mais ils donnaient le change pour ne pas rompre leur précieux traité de paix. Ils voulaient gagner du temps pour accomplir quelque chose. Bien qu'il ait averti la reine Prométhium plusieurs fois, elle traitait ces êtres de chair avec mépris et les pensait incapable de réagir.


	8. Néo Stalingrad

**Le crépuscule infini de l'humanité  
**_Le temps des loups_**  
**

XIX – Neo-Stalingrad

* * *

_"Plutôt que maudire les ténèbres, allumons une chandelle, si petite soit-elle.", Confucius_

* * *

**Personnages du chapitre**

L'équipage de l'Ombre de la mort

_Harlock : Capitaine de 'L'ombre de la mort', symbole de la résistance à Prométhium  
Général Warius Zéro : Chef de la résistance galactique, à bord de 'L'ombre de la mort'  
Tochiro Oyama : Ami d'Harlock, a conçu 'L'ombre de la mort'  
Mimee : Jurassienne qui suit aveuglément Harlock_

Autres personnages

_Maréchal Technétium : Commandant en chef humanoïde qui a vaincu l'Union Terrestre  
Colonel Lochardt : Un membre de la résistance  
Vénérable Navpa Karal : Ancien haut membre de feue la Guilde du commerce intergalactique_

* * *

**Monnaie d'échange**

_Journal d'informations officielles humanoïdes : Les forces rebelles battent en retraite sur tous les fronts. Les troupes du traitre Warius Zéro seront bientôt définitivement plus une menace pour notre glorieux Empire Mécanique…_

- Non, vos conditions ne sont pas acceptables en l'état, dit le nimbuloïde.

L'extraterrestre émit un petit sifflement, caractéristique de cette forme de vie mie-gazeuse, mi-solide. Son corps translucide reflétait avec une légère diffraction la lumière visible. Warius Zéro, assis sur la même table, tapa du poing sur la table.

- Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez, vénérable Navpa Karal. L'Empire Mécanique a envahi vos planètes, tué votre grand patriarche et réduit en cendres vos précieux accords commerciaux. Que croyez-vous pouvoir faire ?  
- Les planètes de la guilde sont loin d'être toutes sous la domination des robots. Sinon, vous ne seriez pas ici en train de quémander mon aide.

Le nimbuloïde marquait un point sur cette question particulière, mais il ne voyait pas l'impasse dans laquelle il se trouvait. Après la défaite de l'Union Terrestre, l'Empire Mécanique attaqua la puissante guilde du commerce, avec pour unique but d'empêcher l'éclosion d'une force militaire concurrente. L'assassinat du grand patriarche avait conduit le reste des planètes de la guilde à se livrer une guerre sans merci pour lui trouver un successeur. Navpa Karal était le seul survivant, donc l'actuel candidat au poste de grand maître d'une future guilde.

- Je dois sortir cinq minutes, je reviens, fit Warius Zéro en se levant.

Il sortit, laissant le nimbuloîde en conversation mentale avec certains de ses conseillers. Harlock l'attendait, appuyé sur le mur à côté de la porte. Il croisait les bras.

- Tu n'obtiendras rien de ces marchands malhonnêtes. Même acculés, ils se dévorent entre eux pour tirer un quelconque bénéfice.  
- Une alliance pourrait faire basculer le cours de cette guerre.  
- A quoi bon ? Lorsqu'on se bat pour la liberté, on n'a pas besoin d'alliés de ce genre.

Warius Zéro hésita à exposer son point de vue à son hôte pirate. Il se ravisa et retourna à la table des négociations.

- J'ai une nouvelle proposition, dit-il en s'asseyant.  
- Je vous écoute, humain, répondit le nimbuloîde en changeant de forme.  
- Une taxe de douane de 3 pour cent pour la guilde une fois la guerre terminée.

Les murmures allaient bon train parmi les négociateurs de la partie adverse. La proposition inattendue de Warius Zéro avait l'air de susciter un certain enthousiasme.

- Hum… cela nous convient… pour l'instant. Mais que voulez-vous exactement en échange ?  
- Que tous les vaisseaux de guerre de la guilde soient placés sous mes ordres. En outre, j'ai ici des plans de vaisseaux que j'aimerais construire de manière accélérée dans vos usines intactes.  
- Vous êtes exigeant. Avez-vous de quoi subvenir aux frais d'une telle demande ?  
- Bien sur… Je ferai le nécessaire.  
- Vous avez trois jours pour nous prouvez votre bonne foi. Sinon, cet accord sera caduc.

_Ainsi, tout s'achète avec eux. Pire que des mercenaires, mais les mercenaires n'ont pas de planète à perdre dans la guerre…_

Warius Zéro serra une sorte de main au vénérable et sortit. Harlock était toujours là. Son regard désapprobateur ne gênait pas du tout le chef de la Résistance.

- Il faudra que tu m'expliques ton but, dit le pirate sèchement.  
- Je viens de passer neuf heures à négocier avec ce vénérable. Je suis crevé, et j'ai encore du travail sur 'L'ombre de la mort'. Viens, je t'expliquerai là-bas.  
- Humpf… c'est d'accord, mais j'ai encore quelques détails que Tochiro m'a demandé de régler pour achever les réparations.  
- Ah… où en est-on au fait ?  
- Dans un jour tout au plus, mon vaisseau sera opérationnel.  
- C'est une bonne nouvelle. J'ai hâte.  
- Moi aussi, à un point que tu n'imagines pas.  
- Et… à propos… as-tu eu des nouvelles ?  
- De Marina Oki ? Rien. Le 'Karyu' est toujours introuvable.

Harlock vit Zéro serrer des points et baisser le regard. Cet homme était fait de la même trempe que lui, mais ses sentiments pour cette Marina Oki risquaient de lui jouer des tours.

* * *

**Quitte ou double**

Les différentes cartes étalées sur le bureau de Warius Zéro décrivaient l'ensemble des champs de bataille en cours dans la galaxie. Sur certains papiers, des traces annulaires de verres dénotaient une activité forte difficile. Le général, seul dans sa cabine, n'avait en fait pas pris du tout de repos. Il travaillait sans relâche, donnant ordres, écoutant les comptes-rendus des autres flottes.

Enfin, au prix de manœuvres audacieuses et de combats héroïques, il avait stoppé la progression des armées de Prométhium. Les titres ronflants de la presse officielle désinformaient les civils pour éviter toute contestation ou soulèvement.

Harlock tint sa promesse et pénétra avec une bouteille de liquide alcoolisé. Il remarqua la mine fatiguée de son hôte et le désordre ambiant.

- Tu devrais te ménager un peu. Tu n'as pas pris le moindre repos, visiblement…  
- Je crois que je n'ai pas le temps de me reposer, Harlock. La guerre se joue en ce moment, et il ne faut rien rater.  
- Bon, tu voulais m'expliquer ton copinage avec la guilde des escrocs, dit Harlock en se versant un verre.

Le compagnon d'Harlock entoura une planète sur une carte et s'assit dans un fauteuil flottant. Il avait ce petit sourire en coin d'une personne qui vient de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait après de longs efforts.

- L'alliance entre la Résistance et les restes de la guilde sera un premier signal très fort vis-à-vis des derniers systèmes indépendants. La république de Dromia ne peut pas faire face seule.  
- Tu espères quoi avec ton 'signal' ? Que Prométhium arrêtera tranquillement ses guerres ?  
- Non, pas du tout. Je veux montrer aux planètes de la bordure qu'elles n'ont le choix qu'entre résister ou être dominées par Prométhium.  
- Admettons, fit Harlock en vidant son verre. Et après ?  
- On doit battre les armées mécaniques lors d'une vraie bataille rangée.

Le capitaine pirate s'arrêta net de se resservir à boire. Il ouvrit ses grands yeux, plein de surprise.

- Enfin, un vrai face à face ! Tu es donc de mon avis, se battre est la seule chose valable.  
- Je suis d'accord car nous avons préparé longuement cette victoire. En fait, depuis le début.  
- Là, tu me parais très présomptueux.  
- Non, crois-moi. A ton avis, pourquoi avoir attaqué ces mines, fait diversion sur plusieurs planètes ? Selon toi, les attaques des convois n'auraient eu comme unique but que de piller ? Maintenant, les flottes de Prométhium sont divisées, nous recherchent aux quatre coins de la galaxie et sont en partie bloquées pour défendre plusieurs points stratégiques. Sa 'force de conquête' est très réduite, et on a une chance de lui porter un grand coup.

_Préparer un coup de poker, voilà ce qu'on a fait depuis des mois, songea Harlock._

- La chance, çà se provoque, conclut Zéro qui comprit visiblement ce que pensait Harlock.

Il lui montra le plan qu'il venait d'achever. Parmi toutes les planètes attaquées, une se distinguait du lot. La planète 43-Hujt-2, de la constellation de la chevelure de Bérénice. Grande, industrielle, elle se trouvait dans un centre de routes de communications dans un secteur dense de la bordure. La perdre signifiait laisser Prométhium conquérir une centaine d'autres systèmes.

Surnommée 'néo-Stalingrad', elle résistait depuis plusieurs semaines à des assauts incessants de la 1ère flotte mécanique, directement commandée par le maréchal Technétium; favori de la reine.

- Nous rassemblerons 4 flottes pour repousser les robots.  
- Hum… même 4 flottes ne suffiront pas, objecta Harlock. On sera encore en infériorité numérique notoire. N'oublie pas que ces Minios ont concentré leur flotte ici aussi.  
- Bien vu Harlock, mais j'ai plusieurs atouts cachés que je vais abattre dans cette bataille. Et tu oublies nos nouveaux alliés.

_Encore des mystères, décidément Zéro ton esprit est vraiment tortueux. Bah, je te fais confiance, mais n'abime pas trop mon vaisseau, sinon Tochiro va me réduire en miettes._

* * *

**La Grande Armée**

Le Colonel Lochardt était un symbole de la Résistance aux yeux de ses troupes. Déserteur de l'armée de Prométhium, il avait fuit l'Empire Mécanique le jour où un supérieur lui ordonna de tuer des enfants.

Au début, faire accepter un robot dans la Résistance n'avait pas été facile. Pour tester ses motivations, on avait fait venir son ancien corps de Pluton à grands frais, pour lui permettre de le réintégrer. La machine était factice, et avait pour unique but de voir s'il acceptait d'abandonner son corps métallique au nom de son nouvel engagement. Par la suite, il passa en table d'opération pour couper tous les mouchards laissés sur lui lors de sa robotisation.

- Colonel, fit un homme mal rasé, les secteurs 4 et 7 sont tombés. On déplore des pertes lourdes.  
- Envoyez 3 bataillons en renfort dans le secteur 5. Dites au major de contre-attaquer.  
- Bien, et nous avons reçu ceci à l'instant, dit-il en tenant un papier froissé. Vous devriez le lire attentivement.

_Message prioritaire; Cryptage 5. Renforts en route. Contre-attaque générale prévue demain. Signé : Général Warius Zéro._

- Ce message est-il authentique ?  
- Oui, colonel. Nous avons demandé une confirmation.

Enfin, les flottes de la Résistance cessaient de faire du cache-cache pour attaquer de front l'orgueil de Prométhium, sa précieuse armée de robots et Minios.

* * *

-Voilà tes copains, dit Harlock debout devant sa barre en bois.

Zéro se leva de son très contesté fauteuil et scruta les écrans de contrôle de 'L'ombre de la mort'. Avec les restes de la guilde du commerce, il pouvait compter sur plus de deux cents croiseurs et vaisseaux de toutes sortes. Le tout protégé par une myriade de chasseurs et appareils individuels.

- A tous les appareils, ici le général Warius Zéro.

Il hésita un instant, comme pour bien peser chaque mot qu'il allait prononcer. La Résistance jouait gros sur ce coup. Un faux pas, et il ne donnait pas cher des survivants.

_Espérons que tout s'enchainera comme prévu…_

- Le jour que beaucoup d'entre vous espéraient secrètement est devant nous. Aujourd'hui, ici, sur les ruines de la planète surnommé 'Néo-Stalingrad', nous infligerons une défaite cuisante aux robots qui osent s'en prendre aux peuples libres. N'écoutez que votre courage et vous pourrez lire une once de peur au fond des yeux métalliques des sbires de l'Empire. Zéro, terminé.  
- Bravo, fit Harlock sans quitter sa barre. Je ne sais pas si cela sera utile, mais c'était beau.  
- Je te sens dubitatif…  
- Il y a de quoi…

L'écran principal renvoyait des images agrandies des multiples affrontements du champ de bataille. Plusieurs croiseurs de l'Empire tiraient sur d'autres vaisseaux de la Résistance. Une myriade d'intercepteurs volait entre ces géants d'aciers, tel des mouches, s'accrochant à coup de laser et autres missiles. Les membres de la Résistance déjà présent se battaient à un contre trois au mieux. Ils repoussaient quasiment chaque assaut au prix de lourdes pertes.

La planète 43-Hujt-2 brulaient en de multiples endroits, témoignages nombreux de bombardements planétaires intensifs. Malgré leurs efforts, les robots n'avaient pas réussi à prendre pied sur le sol rocailleux et aride de monde étrange. Mais pour combien de temps encore ?

- Qui commande les positions défensives ? demanda Zéro à travers son micro.  
- Je crois que c'est moi, fit une voix entrecoupée de bruit de détonations.  
- Identifiez-vous.  
- Colonel Lochardt, général. 2eme division.  
- Et les généraux Droyn et Azarana ?  
- Morts, tous les deux.  
- Bon, envoyez-moi une situation complète.

Un gigantesque plan remplaça les images de bataille, montrant les diverses positions connues, amies comme ennemies. Tochiro avait choisi un code couleur assez simple : rouge pour les méchants, vert pour les gentils. La carte prenait une teinte écarlate, avec quelques gros disques verts.

_Hum… un dispositif très hermétique, mais ils n'ont pas protégé certains secteurs… pensa Zéro._

- Concentrez les attaques sur ce secteur, déclara Zéro. Harlock, si tu veux bien, je crois avoir trouvé un adversaire à ta mesure. Coordonnées 25 est, 3-4, secteur B.  
- Le vaisseau amiral de Prométhium ? Ok, on va voir ce qu'il a dans le ventre. Armez les tourelles 1 et 2, boucliers déflecteurs à 150% sur l'avant. Tir direct, pleine puissance.  
- Paré à faire feu, répondit un pirate.  
- Feu à volonté ! ordonna Harlock

L'ombre de la mort, malgré la distance, ouvrit le feu de toutes ses armes sur le cuirassé 'Abomination', dernier né des forges automatiques de la nouvelle Andromède. Les lasers percèrent la noirceur ambiante du vide spatial, pour s'écraser sur la coque du vaisseau ennemi. La précision des armes conçues par Tochiro Oyama était redoutable.

- Réarmez les tourelles, concentrez le feu sur la passerelle.  
- Il manœuvre et s'apprête à tirer, cria un pirate

Harlock vira de bord d'un geste sec, et fit évoluer son vaisseau entre plusieurs débris et les tirs du cuirassé ennemi. Les tourelles de 'L'Ombre de la mort' fusèrent à nouveau, perçant l'épais blindage noir adverse.

- Il bat en retraite ! déclara Harlock. Mais ces Minios veulent couvrir sa retraite…

Plusieurs destroyers Minios formèrent un barrage hermétique à tout tir, malgré le feu de 'L'Ombre de la Mort'. D'autres cuirassés se rassemblaient pour contre-attaquer.

- Bon, on en a eu un. Mais on doit en affronter une vingtaine maintenant, murmura Harlock.

* * *

**Le dénouement**

Le timing, finalement, n'était pas bon. Zéro commençait à douter de son plan, et cachait au mieux son inquiétude. Il ne devait pas flancher, montrer l'exemple.

Soudain, plusieurs escadrons de chasseurs Minios entourèrent l'ombre de la mort, l'attaquant de tous les côtés. Les défenses rapprochées du vaisseau pirate entrèrent en action, détruisant autant d'appareils que possible.

- On ne va tenir à ce rythme très longtemps. Virez de deux à droite, déclinaison -3, ordonna Harlock. Réorientez 20 pour cent de l'énergie des moteurs vers les écrans déflecteurs.

Soudain, les attaques cessèrent, et les vaisseaux Minios commencèrent à se tirer dessus, provoquant une panique chez les robots de Prométhium. Warius Zéro se leva de son siège, et arbora un fin sourire.

- Communication sur le canal 3, niveau de sécurité 5. Que fait-on capitaine ? demanda un pirate  
- Mettez-la sur le grand écran.  
- Le visage balafré d'un mercenaire des 'Annonciateurs de l'apocalypse' apparut, un cigare en plantes juviennes dans la bouche. Il savourait son petit effet.  
- Mission accomplie, 'général'. Ce fut un plaisir de collaborer avec vous.  
- Le paiement convenu vous attend sur beta-deltyis. Merci pour votre efficacité, répondit Zéro.  
- A vot'service, 'général'…

Une fois l'image disparue, Zéro prit une fiole d'alcool et versa deux verres.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ? demanda sèchement Harlock.  
- Oui, mais plus tard je crois. On a une bataille à gagner.

La réalité se rappela brutalement au vaisseau pirate. Bien que les Minios soient en pleine débâcle pour des raisons encore inconnues, quelques courageux croiseurs de Prométhium continuaient la lutte. Les robots n'avaient aucun état d'âme et n'hésitaient pas à faire feu sur leurs alliés afin de se frayer un chemin. 'L'ombre de la mort' devenait leur cible prioritaire.

Harlock mit de côté sa curiosité et manœuvra son vaisseau au milieu d'un chaos de lasers et projectiles hostiles. L'armement supérieur de 'L'ombre de la mort' lui permettait des tirs précis à longue distance. Un par un, les croiseurs de l'armée de l'Empire Mécanique étaient mis hors de combat.

- La barre 2 à droite, tir groupé sur le vaisseau du secteur 26 commanda Harlock  
- Ecrans déflecteurs à 75 pour cent, ils vont tenir, annonça un pirate vissé à sa console.

_On va y arriver, c'était juste, mais on va y arriver, pensa Zéro…_

- Notre vieil ami, le cuirassé 'Abomination', est à portée de tir, dit Harlock. Il a l'air en piteux état.  
- Et en plus, plus personne ne peut couvrir sa retraite, murmura Zéro.  
- Feu à volonté, ajouta le capitaine pirate.

La carcasse fumante du navire amiral de Prométhium encaissa coup après coup. Le vaisseau ne daigna même pas répliquer, sans doute trop occupé à colmater d'immenses brèches dans sa coque d'acier durci. Quelques capsules de sauvetages s'échappèrent dans l'hyperespace.

Les moteurs du mastodonte, fierté des usines automatiques de la reine robot, s'arrêtèrent. Le cuirassé avait cessé de vivre, définitivement.

Un bip sonore accompagné d'un message automatique arracha Harlock qui admirait son ancien adversaire. _Nouvelle communication en provenance du colonel Lochardt._

- Ici le colonel Lochardt. Les forces de Prométhium semblent battre en retraite sur tous les fronts. Je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi, mais je lance des contre-attaques pour reprendre nos postes avancés.  
- Je confirme l'information, ajouta un autre pirate qui scrutait ses écrans de contrôle.  
- Lancez la flotte à la poursuite de l'ennemi, dit Zéro avec un calme olympien.

Le dispositif mis en place par le maréchal Technétium se désagrégeait à vue d'œil. Les Minios avaient fini de s'entretuer, et les autres vaisseaux de l'Empire mécanique cherchaient une route hyperespace pour fuir les combats.

En quelques heures, la victoire avait changé de camp. Malgré des pertes très lourdes et une planète durement éprouvée, la résistance venait d'infliger sa première défaite cuisante aux armées de robots.

Zéro se servit un verre, avec une bouteille qui trainait à la passerelle. Mimee, cachée dans un coin, joua de sa harpe Jurassienne. Un air joyeux.

- A quoi doit-on cette victoire surprise ? demanda Harlock d'un ton fermé. Même avec tes amis de la guilde, on aurait du se faire tailler en pièces.  
- Tu te souviens des 'Annonciateurs de l'apocalypse' ? Je les ai recrutés pour effectuer une mission très particulière.

Le très contesté fauteuil de Zéro accueilli le général qui semblait maintenant épuisé.

- Ils ont capturé un vaisseau de l'Empire. Puis, ils ont utilisé ce vaisseau pour attaquer et détruire le vaisseau-monde des Minios. Sans leur relais de pensées central, ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire. Ils ont fini par s'entretuer et provoquer pas mal de dégâts chez leurs ex-alliés.  
- J 'ai entendu parler de ce mystérieux vaisseau-monde Minios. Mais je ne pensais pas que sa destruction aurait cet effet-là, rétorqua Harlock. Mais, pourquoi ne pas y être allé nous-mêmes ? 'L'ombre de la mort' aurait pu en venir à bout.  
- Surement, mon ami, mais nous n'aurions pas réussi à réunir une force suffisante pour battre Prométhium ici.  
- Bref, tu as joué notre victoire avec un coup de poker…

Harlock vit au regard gêné de Zéro qu'il avait deviné la vérité. Warius Zéro commençait à avoir un comportement de tête brulée, ce qui lui plaisait instinctivement. Mais la chance seule n'a jamais fait gagner une guerre.

* * *

Le maréchal Technétium savait que son rapport écornerait sérieusement ses relations avec la reine Prométhium. Il était prostré devant son écran, hésitant à envoyer le compte-rendu de sa défaite contre la bande hétéroclite qui défiait l'autorité de l'Empire.

Finalement, il appuya sur la touche verte et commença à ressentir un sentiment très humain, qu'il croyait avoir abandonné avec son enveloppe charnelle : le doute.


	9. Marina, mon amour

**Le crépuscule infini de l'humanité  
**_le temps des loups**  
**_

XX – Marina mon amour…

* * *

_"Les hommes construisent trop de murs et pas assez de ponts", Isaac Newton_

* * *

**Personnages du chapitre**

L'équipage de l'Ombre de la mort

_Harlock : Capitaine de 'L'ombre de la mort', symbole de la résistance à Prométhium  
Général Warius Zéro : Chef de la résistance galactique, à bord de 'L'ombre de la mort'  
Tochiro Oyama : Ami d'Harlock, a conçu 'L'ombre de la mort'  
Mimee : Jurassienne qui suit aveuglément Harlock_

L'équipage du "Karyu"

_Capitaine de vaisseau Marina Oki : Commandant du vaisseau Karyu, disparue_

Autres personnages

_TH-34 : Un officier robot faisant partie des soldats de thallium, police secrète de Prométhium  
Sénateur Antonov : Représentant de la région fédérale de Russie Oural à l'assemblée Terrestre_

* * *

**Triste nouvelle**

_Journal d'informations officielles humanoïdes : Edition momentanément indisponible pour cause de sabotage rebelle. La prochaine édition paraitra dès la semaine prochaine à la date du 56-Y E._

Le général Warius Zéro posa son message écrit sur le journal humanoïde, décidemment très laconique depuis la victoire de la Résistance à Néo-Stalingrad. Cette bataille, hautement stratégique et symbolique, a marqué les esprits et les consciences. Les derniers peuples libres savent dorénavant que l'Empire mécanique n'est pas invincible, que les robots n'ont pas toujours le dessus. Et victoire ô combien inestimable, les grands pontes de Prométhium doutent désormais de leur capacité à mener à bien leur guerre de conquêtes.

Mais, l'esprit de l'ancien militaire de l'Union Terrestre n'était pas à la fête. Harlock, son hôte, lui avait remis ce message sans lui dire un mot et s'était retiré. Personne à part lui ne savait ce qu'il était écrit dessus.

- Voilà, maintenant tout s'explique… murmura-t-il en froissant le papier.

Il hésita, mais le déplia à nouveau et relut l'information, pour être sur de ne pas avoir rêvé.

_Karyu arraisonné près du système d'astéroïde FG-T 76, près de Rarprom, coordonnées 56 87 R 12. Equipage entièrement capturé, prisonnier sur la planète-prison type DRK, numéro 7._

Maudite nouvelle. Déjà, du temps de l'Union Terrestre, Warius Zéro connaissait l'existence de lieux de détention un peu 'spéciaux', où le droit des prisonniers n'est pas franchement la priorité. De sombres rumeurs de tortures et d'exécutions sommaires circulaient depuis longtemps sur les prisons de type DRK. Maintenant, il n'osait pas imaginer ce que Prométhium avait inventé depuis comme moyens de pression.

Un bruit sec arracha le général à ses sombres pensées. Instinctivement, il chercha son arme puis se calma. 'L'Ombre de la mort' n'était pas le premier endroit où trouver un ennemi. Il reconnut la beauté étrange de Mimee, qui avait réussi à s'introduire presque sans bruit, avec son inséparable harpe jurassienne.

- Que faites-vous ici ? demanda Zéro  
- Je suis venue vous porter conseil et soutien.  
-Je n'en ai pas besoin, rétorqua Zéro d'un ton un peu sec  
- Bien sur que vous n'en avez pas besoin. Mais vos paroles ne peuvent pas trahir votre désarroi. Vous pensez à votre âme sœur, tellement fort que votre cœur est déchiré entre vos devoirs de chef militaire et votre envie de sauver votre amie.  
- J'avoue que je réfléchis à une situation complexe et je…  
- Vous êtes fait de la même sève que ce grand capitaine Harlock, Warius Zéro. Vous êtes trop fier et vous cherchez à vous protéger des coups du sort derrière une carapace.

Après sa petite phrase qui laissa Zéro pantois, Mimee s'installa et commença à jouer un air mélancolique avec sa harpe, comme si elle se trouvait seule dans la pièce. Ces quelques minutes, bref instant d'éternité, apaisèrent l'esprit du général de la Résistance. Il salua discrètement Mimee et sortit rejoindre la passerelle.

Harlock l'attendait, embusqué devant sa porte. Il croisait le bras, et arborait un air plus sombre que d'habitude. Zéro interrogea du regard son ami.

- Ne m'aurais-tu pas envoyé Mimee pour me tester, par hasard ?  
- Tu sais parfaitement qu'elle fait uniquement ce qu'elle désire.  
- Je prendrai çà pour un oui, alors.  
- J'ai reçu un autre message pour toi. La planète-usine Fraitum 34 s'est rendue à nos troupes ce matin.  
- C'est une bonne nouvelle, cette fichue usine automatisée ne produira plus rien pour Prométhium.

Les deux hommes se mirent à marcher, en silence. Harlock restait impassible, comme à son habitude. Mais Zéro avait toujours l'esprit tourmenté.

- Si tu veux y aller, j'irai avec toi, déclara Harlock.  
- Hein ? Aller où ? demanda Zéro avec surprise.  
- Sur DRK 7, sauver le Karyu et Marina Oki.  
- Comment est-ce que tu peux…  
- Mimee le savait déjà avant que ne montes à bord, et çà crève les yeux, à un point que tu n'imagines même pas. Et personnellement, cela m'indiffère. Je veux juste que ton esprit soit apaisé pour accomplir notre mission.

Warius Zéro se mit à rire discrètement, soulagé que son histoire récente avec Marina ne prenne pas des proportions gigantesques aux yeux de l'équipage.

- C'est de la folie. Prendre d'assaut une prison… Si on y va avec la flotte, ils risquent de paniquer et de commettre des gestes désespérés.  
- Alors, on monte une opération discrète.  
- Ce n'est plus de la folie, c'est du suicide !  
- Et alors ? s'étonna Harlock.

* * *

**Une prison politique**

La petite navette fendait l'espace avec grâce et rapidité. Bardée de nombreux systèmes de camouflage et brouillage, il s'agissait d'une énième création de Tochiro, qui cherchait à s'occuper l'esprit depuis que 'L'Ombre de la mort' était en parfait état de marche.

- Maudit système, pas une seule planète habitable. Ils ont bien choisi leur emplacement, maugréa Harlock aux commandes.  
- Cette prison est aussi vieille que l'Union Terrestre, remarqua Zéro. Tu ne le sais peut-être pas, mais bien avant d'être une démocratie, l'Union Terrestre était un empire autocratique. Il n'était pas alors de bon ton d'avoir des opinions politiques différentes de celles des dirigeants.  
- Je ne le savais pas.

Zéro masqua un peu sa surprise, et osa demander d'un ton un peu moqueur :

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on t'apprend à l'Académie Navale alors ?  
- A perfectionner mon crochet du gauche sur les fils d'amiraux en vue, répondit lapidairement Harlock.

Dans les conventions de langage non écrites entre eux, cela signifiait fin de la conversation.

La planète-prison DRK 7 n'était à première vue qu'un petit caillou désolé, à peine plus gros qu'un satellite de troisième classe. Pas un brin d'herbe, pas un souffle de vent. Pas la moindre atmosphère même artificielle. Seulement d'immenses blocs hermétiques à moitié fermés, protégés par des tourelles automatiques et quelques gardiens retors.

La prison n'était pas si bien protégée, comparée à d'autres, mais son isolement par rapport aux premiers systèmes habités constituait une barrière des plus efficaces. Elle décourageait même les candidats à l'évasion, car il est assez difficile de survivre sans vivres, ni air pendant les trois jours de voyage pour aller se réfugier dans le système le plus proche.

- Le Karyu est là, remarqua Harlock. Au milieu d'une flotte de vaisseaux abandonnés.  
- Mon vaisseau, dans quel état est-il maintenant ?

Quelques vaisseaux vides, dans divers états, stationnaient sur une orbite d'attente. Aucun n'émettait le moindre signal ou lumière. L'ensemble dégageait un air de cimetière peu agréable.

- Il a l'air intact, à première vue. Même si je ne détecte aucun signe de vie ni d'énergie, remarqua Harlock.  
- On s'occupera de lui plus tard. Pour l'instant, il faut trouver notre point d'atterrissage.

Zéro scruta la carte des lieux, soigneusement piratée sur le système informatique secondaire de l'Empire Mécanique. Quelques pistes avaient été repérées, un peu à l'écart. Un endroit parfait pour une mission d'infiltration et d'extraction.

La navette se posa, et les deux humains enfilèrent une combinaison spatiale ainsi qu'une panoplie d'armes diverses et variées.

- Le générateur de camouflage a une autonomie de six heures, cela devrait suffire, dit Harlock en vérifiant son gravity sabre.  
- Méfions-nous, je ne sais pas sur quoi on va tomber là-dedans. Le plan mentionne une trentaine de gardes, mais on ne sait jamais.

La faible gravité du caillou désolé permit aux deux hommes d'effectuer des sauts gigantesques, petit instant d'émerveillement face à la brutalité des bâtiments gris et froids. La porte et son digicode double ne résista pas bien longtemps au pass universel crée par Tochiro.

A l'intérieur, une coursive déserte, bien éclairée, sans aucune décoration ni fioritures. Les deux hommes retrouvèrent une gravité artificielle renforcée, ainsi que de l'air standard respirable type 2.

- Maintenant, trouvons la bonne cellule. L'ordinateur nous a mentionné le bloc G-5.

Sur le chemin, Zéro prenait soin de brouiller une à une les caméras de surveillance par un signal codé, simulant une image fixe en boucle.

- Pourquoi tant de précautions ? Les débrancher aurait suffit. Ils vont vite savoir que nous sommes ici, dit le capitaine pirate en tâtant son cosmodragon.  
- C'est surtout pour couvrir notre retraite. Ils ne pourront pas nous suivre à la trace. Et puis, moins on se fait remarquer, plus on a de chances de limiter les dégâts.

* * *

**Bloc G-5, couloir 2, cellule 37**

La porte de la cellule donnée par l'ordinateur central ressemblait à toutes les autres. Les murs, bien insonorisés, ne laissent aucune plainte ou râle s'échapper des sinistres cachots. L'ensemble très silencieux donnait l'impression que la mort avait ses habitudes ici.

- Le code ne marche pas, grommela Zéro en tapotant sur le clavier.  
- Laisse-moi essayer, répliqua Harlock en le poussant un peu.

Un coup net porté avec son gravity sabre déglingua la porte, la serrure et sa clef, ainsi que certains appareils électroniques mis sur le chemin de la rage du capitaine.

Deux corps endormis, séparés par une cloison opaque de chaque côté, attendaient à l'intérieur. Zéro reconnut Marina et se précipita vers elle.

- Réveille-toi Marina, bon sang ! C'est moi ! C'est Warius !  
- Hein ? Warius ? Je ne connais pas de Warius… rétorqua la femme aux cheveux bleus.  
- Mais enfin, c'est moi ! c'est…

Une alarme puissante retentit, alors que Zéro perdait son temps en palabres. Harlock avait bien ouvert la porte de la cellule, mais il avait du endommager une partie trop sensible qui avait fini par faire réagir les automatismes de protection.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais on doit filer, cria Harlock.  
- Quelles que soient vos intentions, emmenez-moi avec vous, dit la forme allongée que personne n'avait remarqué.

L'homme se leva péniblement, et fixa les deux sauveurs d'un regard dur, presqu'arrogant. Il se tenait droit à présent, l'allure fière.

Zéro fut dévisagé un long moment, au milieu des alarmes.

- Commandant Warius Zéro, je ne pensais pas vous revoir un jour, surtout dans un endroit comme celui-ci.  
- Sénateur ? Sénateur Antonov ?  
- Oui, enfin, ex-sénateur je devrais corriger.

Harlock entraina Marina hors de sa cellule et insista pour que son ami l'imite dans les plus brefs délais. L'ex-commandant du Karyu fit un signe de la tête vers le politicien et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Marina Oki semblait absente, presqu'apeurée.

- Et les voilà, maugréa Harlock en visant les robots qui accourraient.  
- Filons d'ici.

Les deux hommes couvraient la retraite des deux évadés en enchainant les performances au tir. Par chance, les quelques gardes venaient par petits groupes, ce qui permettait aux deux pirates d'éliminer successivement leurs adversaires.

Puis, le sénateur Antonov emprunta une arme tombée à terre et se mit aussi à viser avec une joie évidente les êtres synthétiques. Son habileté au tir était toute relative, mais Harlock ne faisait pas la fine bouche.

Je n'ai pas tiré sur quelque chose depuis plus de cinq ans, expliqua Antonov. Je n'ai plus l'habitude de ces engins !

Zéro lui adressa un petit sourire. Marina les suivait, docilement, mais ne réagissait pas du tout face aux évènements. En temps normal, le Commandant du Karyu aurait montré ses talents de tireur, mais elle ne faisait strictement rien.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive, Marina, mais ils le paieront cher, murmura Zéro.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de cadavres, le petit groupe rejoignit la sortie et se précipita dans la navette. Harlock se mit aux commandes, programmant précipitamment le trajet du retour.

- On a encore de l'autonomie sur le générateur de camouflage, mais il ne vaut mieux pas s'attarder ici.  
- Allons sur le Karyu, ordonna Zéro.  
- Mais, c'est de la folie ! Toute la flotte de Prométhium va venir ici, il faut fuir…  
- Je ne veux pas que mon vaisseau reste aux mains de cette reine du mal, répliqua Zéro. Je me contenterai de programmer des sauts warps multiples pour qu'il nous rejoigne automatiquement. Après, nous filerons avec la navette en toute sécurité.

Le ton n'admettait aucune réponse. Harlock s'exécuta à contrecœur, mais 'L'ombre de la Mort' ne pouvait pas engager la combat face au Karyu et à son frère jumeau en même temps.

* * *

**Le sommeil du Dragon**

Le petit vaisseau fila vers l'orbite d'attente et se fraya un chemin vers le hangar d'accueil du Karyu. Complètement désactivé, le vénérable vaisseau ne répondait pas aux sollicitations de Zéro. Il dut sortir en combinaison et actionner manuellement les commandes extérieures.

Dans le hangar, seules les lumières de sécurité dispensaient une lueur bleue diffuse. Zéro frissonna en remontant à bord de son vaisseau. L'état apparent était excellent, mais il demeurait vide et silencieux.

- J'en ai pour une dizaine de minutes, expliqua Zéro en descendant de la navette. J'irai plus vite seul. Surveille Marina Harcock, elle n'est pas dans son état normal…  
- Comme tu veux, mais si les sbires de Prométhium viennent, il faudra partir, quitte à laisser ton vaisseau ici.  
- Je le sais…

Zéro fila vers une coursive, maitrisant au mieux ses émotions. Il pénétra peu de temps après dans sa cabine, enfin celle de Marina car elle avait reprit le commandement du navire après sa fuite vers la Résistance.

Plusieurs documents et mobiliers en vrac montraient que Marina ne s'était pas laissée faire lorsque les sinistres robots étaient venu l'arrêter. Ses affaires intimes étaient mêlées aux derniers rapports officiels sur lesquelles elle avait travaillé. Il remarqua une photo de lui, en grand uniforme de Commandant de l'Union Terrestre sur sa table de chevet. Il esquissa un sourire, tout en serrant les poings à s'en rompre les phalanges.

_Ils ne perdent rien pour attendre, mais pour l'instant tu dois te concentrer sur ta mission Warius. Allons…_

Il rebrancha l'ordinateur et réactiva les systèmes vitaux à distance. L'éclairage principal revint, et le système indiquait la mise en marche automatique des principaux moteurs de propulsion et automatismes de navigation.

- Zéro, fit une voix dans son intercom à sa ceinture, nos amis arrivent. Dépêche-toi !  
- Ok, je fais ce que je peux.

_Et voilà, mon brave Zéro, le Karyu sera à côté de' l'Ombre de la Mort' dans quelques jours…_

Le général rebelle quitta à regrets son ancienne cabine, il aurait bien voulu remettre un peu d'ordre, même si les affaires qui gisaient ne lui appartenaient pas totalement.

La navette d'Harlock était en vol stationnaire, moteur en réchauffages parés au décollage. Le capitaine pirate grimaçait et criait en faisant de grands gestes.

- Enfin, le détecteur signale au moins une dizaine de cuirassés type 7. Quand je te disais que toute la flotte de Prométhium allait venir.

Sitôt sortie, la navette activa son système de bouclier et de camouflage. Les inventions de Tochiro fonctionnaient à merveille, mais les ennemis encerclaient le 'Karyu'.

- Mon Dieu, ils pensent que nous sommes sur le 'Karyu', dit Zéro avec une pointe d'amertume. Ils vont le mettre en pièces, je n'ai pas activé des systèmes de défense !  
- Et tu faisais quoi là-dedans ? demanda Harlock d'un ton peu avenant.  
- Permettez-moi d'intervenir…

Le sénateur Antonov sortit de sa réserve, à la grande surprise des deux amis qui en étaient à se disputer le manche des commandes.

- Est-ce bien des croiseurs de l'Union, type Phobos là-bas ? fit le politicien d'une voix très calme.  
- Euh… oui, dit Zéro, mais je ne crois pas qu'une séance de…  
- Laissez-moi faire alors.

Sans autre parole superflue, l'homme entra un code complexe sur la commande de transmissions de la navette. Peu après, les anciens vaisseaux abandonnés s'illuminèrent et commencèrent à bouger. Leurs tourelles automatiques sortirent une à une de leur sommeil et ajustèrent les premiers vaisseaux robots à portée de tir.

La surprise fut totale, et la flotte ennemie se désorganisa rapidement. Plusieurs cuirassés se désintéressèrent du 'Karyu' qui exécutait à la lettre les instructions programmées par Warius Zéro : fuir. Les échanges de tirs donnaient à l'ensemble l'impression d'une grande bataille spatiale confuse.

- Que… qu'avez-vous fait… balbutia Zéro, incrédule.  
- Ces vaisseaux n'ont aucun équipage, c'est impossible, ajouta Harlock.  
- Une petite invention que nous n'avons jamais testée, expliqua le sénateur. Nous avions équipé certains de nos vaisseaux d'un système de combat automatisé. Nous avions peur de l'activer, car Prométhium aurait surement trouvé un moyen de le détourner à son avantage. Mais dans cette situation, le 'Karyu' vaut mieux qu'un vieil algorithme suranné.  
- Mon vaisseau vient d'effectuer son saut warp, remarqua Zéro  
- Filons d'ici avant qu'on ne prenne une balle perdue, dit Harlock en actionnant le système de saut warp à son tour.

* * *

**Le sénateur Antonov**

Peu d'hommes politiques pouvaient se vanter d'un parcours aussi brillant qu'Antonov. Diplômé de l'académie centrale de sciences politiques et de diplomatie extraterrestre, il avait rejoint le tout nouveau parti politique 'univers en paix' lors de sa création. Plusieurs fois ministre, il fut battu de justesse à la dernière élection générale. A sa grande surprise, son adversaire de la veille le sollicita pour devenir un conseiller spécial. Voilà comment il s'était retrouvé bras droit de la Présidente de l'Union Terrestre.

Les quartiers des invités de 'L'ombre de la Mort' ne valaient pas le palais présidentiel, mais Antonov apprécia de prendre une douche et d'avoir des vêtements neufs, même si le tissu synthétique n'égalait en rien la soie du Holo-prime.

- Ah, vous voilà, fit Harlock, quasi indifférent lorsque le russe monta en passerelle.  
- Impressionnant, fit-il. Voilà donc le fameux prototype qui aurait pu changer le cours de la dernière guerre…  
- Ouais, si quelques politiques bornés n'avaient pas perdu leur temps en palabres divers et variés.  
- Hum… Je ne sais pas si…  
- Pardonnez mon ami Harlock, fit Zéro de son siège.

Le pirate décocha un regard à percer le plus dur des alliages d'adamitum et se retourna pour diriger ce qu'il estimait être son vaisseau personnel. Zéro invita le sénateur à être un peu plus loquace.

- Comment êtres-vous arrivé là-bas ? On n'atterrit pas dans une prison politique sans solides raisons.

Le regard du vieux politicien se fit plus lointain. Zéro se souvenait parfaitement de ses quelques entrevues avec lui, de l'ancien temps de l'Union Terrestre. Le russe était sec, voire cassant. Une certaine autorité naturelle se dégageait de son être, invitant quiconque l'écoutait à suivre ses directives. Désormais, il semblait abattu, absent. Il prit une longue inspiration avant de continuer :

- Ces robots sont vraiment paradoxaux. D'un côté, leur âme de métal leur dicte des choix purement logiques, dénués de tout sentiment humain. Par contre, comme la plupart sont d'anciens humains ou ont été crées par des humains, des conflits sentimentaux émergent du fond de leurs puces électroniques et les empêchent d'accomplir certaines choses. Je ne suis pas un scientifique spécialiste de genre de phénomène, mais j'ai perçu comme de la pitié dans le regard de Prométhium lorsqu'elle est venue me voir en cellule. En y repensant, j'en ai la chair de poule.

Zéro crispa ses mains sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil, en se répétant plusieurs fois ce que le politique venait de lui dire.

- Un humanoïde comme elle capable de sentiments, vous vous fichez de nous, annonça Harlock, fixé à sa barre.  
- Et pourtant, je sais ce que j'ai vu au fond de ses rétines rouges métalliques. Sinon, comment expliquer que je sois encore en vie ? Prométhium _hait_ la Présidente Attia, tout ce qu'elle représente, ainsi que ses proches. Or, la haine n'est-elle pas un sentiment typiquement humain ? Une simple machine se serait contentée, une fois la guerre gagnée, de faire disparaitre ce qui ne l'intéressait pas.

L'ombre de la mort entama son warp, laissant dans l'horizon violet lointain les vaisseaux automatisés de l'ex Union Terrestre et des forces de Prométhium s'anéantir petit à petit.

Warius Zéro quitta discrètement la passerelle et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Son homonyme, le docteur Zéro, ne fut pas surprit de sa visite.

Marina était allongée, immobile, endormie par quelque décoction médicale. Le docteur répondit à la question du général avant même qu'il ne l'aie formulée :

- Elle se porte bien. Je lui ai donné un sédatif pour faire quelques examens.  
- Que lui arrive-t-il ? Elle ne reconnaissait rien ni personne.  
- Elle a dû être très choquée par un traumatisme, et elle a perdu une partie de sa mémoire. C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire pour l'instant.  
- Elle va… s'en sortir ?  
- Elle est vivante et elle va bien. C'est un bon début. Veuillez m'excuser, cher homonyme, mais j'ai encore du travail et…  
- Je comprends. Je vous laisse Docteur.

* * *

**Piège**

TH-34, sombre sbire de la police secrète de Prométhium, contemplait les cadavres des robots disloqués sur le sol de la prison DRK-7. Un rapport d'un subordonné interrompit ses rêveries.

- Ils se sont enfuis, comme vous l'aviez prévu. La femme aux cheveux bleus est avec eux, annonça un robot au garde à vous.  
- Parfait, sergent. Parfait.  
- Eux… monsieur, un autre homme s'est enfui également. Il s'agit du prisonnier 56-5335-0898.  
- Antonov… songea l'esprit de métal. Aucune importance. Quelles sont les pertes de vaisseaux, sergent ?  
- Trois cuirassés type 7 sont détruits ou hors de combat. Deux autres sont endommagés et nécessitent de passer en cale de maintenance.

Cet imprévu arracha un tic nerveux au robot TH-34. Le plan avait parfaitement fonctionné, mais la défaite d'une flotte standard de combat n'était pas prévue initialement. La Reine Prométhium risquait fort d'être contrariée par cet impondérable.

- Que les soldats de la garnison rejoignent leurs postes. Faites partir les vaisseaux endommagés sur Jéset-7 pour réparations.  
- Bien, fit le sergent métallique, toujours dans un impeccable garde-à-vous.

Un rapport à son supérieur, en toute intimité, s'imposait. Le robot se dirigea vers la salle de commande, et écarta d'un geste brusque ce qui devait être une tête de robot. A moins qu'il ne s'agissait d'une jambe ?

- Majesté, nous les traquons. Tout se déroule comme prévu.

La reine Prométhium, ou plutôt son hologramme miniature, apparu sur un support moderne de télétransmission.

- J'espère que votre plan se déroulera comme prévu. Votre échec sur Terre est impardonnable. Qui plus est, j'ai appris avec un certain… désagrément la perte de plusieurs vaisseaux.  
- Le prix est dérisoire face aux bénéfices de cette entreprise.  
- Nous verrons. Le Maréchal Technétium vous attendra avec trois flottes de combat dans le secteur H-85. N'échouez pas, cette fois, ou vous finirez dans un amplificateur de douleur.*  
- Bien, Majesté.

Le robot consulta son petit détecteur portatif. Les deux signaux émettaient en continu, de manière parfaitement claire.


	10. Traqués

**Le crépuscule infini de l'humanité  
**_le temps des loups**  
**_

XXI – Traqués

* * *

_"L'homme est __absurde__ par ce qu'il __cherche__, __grand__ par ce qu'il __trouve__._ _", Paul Valéry_

* * *

**Personnages du chapitre**

L'équipage de l'Ombre de la mort

_Harlock : Capitaine de 'L'ombre de la mort', symbole de la résistance à Prométhium  
Général Warius Zéro : Chef de la résistance galactique, à bord de 'L'ombre de la mort'  
Capitaine de vaisseau Marina Oki : Ex-Commandant du vaisseau Karyu, __à bord de 'L'ombre de la mort'  
Mimee : Jurassienne qui suit aveuglément Harlock_

Autres personnages

_Vénérable Navpa Karal (de son vrai nom Navpa Karal Grimu Fratro de Kan'yl lust): Un chef Nimbuloïde  
Sénateur Antonov : Un homme politique terrestre  
Capitaine Chris Singleton : Humain qui accumule haine et rancœur contre Harlock_

* * *

**Comme l'ombre d'un doute**

_Journal d'informations officielles humanoïdes : Un retrait tactique de nos forces stationnées sur epsilon-Eridani a été nécessaire afin de protéger les populations de la cité minière de Pomhli-deux, à quelques parsecs de distance. Le général XC-56 a fait appel au nouveau vaisseau "Ginryu" afin d'élaborer une contre-attaque qui…_

- Tu n'as pas mieux à faire que lire ton fichu journal ? hurla le capitaine Harlock, furieux.

Zéro regarda machinalement son ami par-dessus son précieux bout de papier 'ligme' (une invention des journalistes pour vendre plus cher le même journal).

- Non, tu te débrouilles très bien. Tu as détruit ou mis en déroute leur flotte. Je ne crois pas être d'un grand secours.  
- Tout de même, c'est la troisième qui nous tombe dessus en moins d'une semaine. C'est louche, tu ne crois pas ?  
- L'univers est rempli de flottes de Prométhium en ce moment.  
- Et que comptes-tu faire ? Depuis que Marina est ici, tu n'es plus le même, tu as l'air absent ! Réagis enfin !

Cette fois, Zéro consentit à laisser son journal. Il se leva et fixa Harlock droit dans les yeux, avec un regard froid et perçant. Le pirate le soutint, mais ne put réprimer au fond de lui un petit malaise. C'était la première fois qu'il avait cette impression, et il se jura que ce serait la dernière.

- Marina s'est réveillée, vous devriez aller la voir, dit une petite voie dans le dos de Zéro.

Mimee, la jurassienne, s'occupait de l'ex commandant du 'Karyu' avec un soin particulier. Au fond d'elle-même, elle sentait que la guérison de cette femme conditionnait l'issue de cette guerre qui durait depuis bien trop longtemps. Les jurassiens possédait un sixième sens totalement inaccessible aux humains.

- Vas-y, pendant que je vois avec Tochiro les dégâts, conclut le pirate d'un ton sec.

Zéro était profondément préoccupé par l'état de santé de Marina. Certes, elle avait retrouvé une partie de sa mémoire disparue suite aux chocs subits en prison, mais de larges zones d'ombres restaient. De plus, elle avait parfois un comportement bizarre et excentrique et parfois même des vertiges. Le docteur zéro (son estimé homonyme) avait beau utiliser tout son savoir et tous les instruments à sa disposition, il ne trouvait pas l'origine de ces troubles.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Zéro en entrant dans l'infirmerie.  
- Elle sort de l'IRM, répondit le docteur. Elle sera là dans une minute  
- Que disent vos examens ?  
- Rien de très anormal, hélas. Toutes ses constantes sont normales, mais jamais dans la moyenne. J'ai aussi découvert de nombreuses traces de métaux dans son sang. Vous me confirmez qu'elle a bien été emprisonnée sur DRK 7 ?  
- Oui  
- L'atmosphère artificielle de ce caillou est vraiment polluée à souhait. Le politique, là, Antonov, a aussi les mêmes anomalies sanguines. Pourtant, il est en meilleure forme.

Marina, simplement vêtue d'une tunique longue blanche, réservée aux malades, fit son entrée. Son regard oscillait entre détermination et abattement. La perte de son vaisseau, de son équipage, son sauvetage inespéré faisaient une masse d'émotions intenses à assumer pour elle.

- Warius ? je me souviens, dit-elle d'une petite voix. Que s'est-il passé ? Où suis-je ?  
- Tu es en lieu sur. Tu étais en prison, je suis venu te chercher.  
- En prison ? Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ? Pourquoi ? Mes souvenirs sont tellement confus.

Une voix résonnait dans la tête de Marina, une voix qui hurlait, intimidante, froide, métallique. Elle s'évanouit un instant, prise entre cette douleur et ses émotions. Zéro commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter de son état. Mimee, qui avait assisté à la scène l'attira discrètement hors de l'infirmerie.

- Elle a quelque chose en elle, contre quoi son esprit doit lutter, annonça la jurassienne à mi-voix. Je le sens, elle semble comme… possédée.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous me racontez là ?  
- Même les plus grandes divinités de Jura ne savent pas de quoi cette reine de métal maléfique est capable. Mais votre amie a du en être une victime.  
- Que puis-je faire pour l'aider ? Je me sens si impuissant, c'est rageant !

Zéro frappa une cloison avec une telle force que le docteur Zéro sortit de son infirmerie en râlant. Après tout, le général passait ses nerfs sur une mince paroi qui séparait l'hôpital du reste du vaisseau. Warius Zéro ou pas, il existait certaines règles qui mentionnaient de ne pas faire de bruit à proximité d'un lieu de soin.

* * *

**Il y a des jours où tout va de travers !**

- Coordonnées saut warp établis, annonça l'opérateur à sa console. Paré à votre ordre capitaine.  
- 'Ombre de la mort', en avant ! ordonna Harlock à la barre de son vaisseau

L'ombre de la mort, accompagné d'une poignée de vaisseaux rebelles se dématérialisa dans le continuum. Le voyage ne dura probablement pas plus de 3 minutes. Une planète verte, immense, avec trois lunes grises, apparut sur l'écran central.

- Nous y voilà, planète Eloyn. Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre tes 'amis' nimbuloïdes, ironisa Harlock en direction de Zéro.  
- S'il te plait, ne commence pas. Ces créatures sont loin d'être bêtes, et leur ralliement à notre cause m'a couté des heures interminables de négociation.  
- Au lieu de négocier, on aurait pu casser un peu de robots, c'est plus utile que de palabrer.

Zéro se dit qu'Harlock ne changerait donc jamais. Le pirate ne voyait jamais l'utilité de temporiser un combat ou de rester inactif. Zéro savait que l'ensemble de la flotte qui commandait maintenant n'était pas uniquement composée de guerriers chevronnés au moral d'acier. Il s'agissait plus d'un amas hétéroclite de vaisseaux divers et variés, de valeur inégale mais partageant tous l'envie de libérer la galaxie du joug de Prométhium et de ses hordes sinistres.

- Nous sommes un peu en avance sur le rendez-vous, remarqua machinalement Harlock.

C'est à ce moment que Tochiro choisit de pousser la porte de la passerelle. Il n'était visiblement pas très content, et il menaçait Harlock d'une sorte de tournevis magnétique à limiteur de couple.

- Tes derniers exploits prendront au moins une semaine de réparations. Les générateurs 3 et 4 sont hors service, et la puissance de feu est réduite d'un tiers. Je ne te raconte même pas l'état des générateurs de protection. Et puis, il y a maintenant une surchauffe dans le circuit cryogénique du moteur principal, et puis…  
- On peut manœuvrer, tirer et faire des sauts warps ? demanda Harlock en lui coupant la parole

Tochiro sembla un peu déstabilisé, mais il reprit son assurance rapidement :

- Oui, on peut. Mais tu devrais comprendre, comme Zéro l'a fait, que tout vaisseau n'est pas indestructible et que même moi j'ai besoin de dormir de temps en temps.

En ayant entendu ces bonnes paroles, Zéro ne put s'empêcher de rire aux éclats. Tochiro avait parfois le don de détendre involontairement l'atmosphère par un trait d'humour.

- Toi, çà va, dit Harlock avec un regard perçant en direction du général rebelle (assis dans son toujours très contesté fauteuil). Si il n'y avait pas cette  
- Multiples échos radars, secteur 24-6 G, cria un opérateur à sa console.  
- Ah, nos amis viennent d'arriver, dit Zéro en se levant.  
- Euh, capitaine, les signalements que je reçois correspondent à des destroyers de l'Empire mécanique.

L'écran central afficha une image agrandie de la flotte repérée. Pas le moindre vaisseau nimbuloïde visible, mais uniquement des destroyers classe alpha de Prométhium. Tous étaient en parfait état, il ne pouvait pas s'agir de la flotte qu'il avait mise en déroute quelques heures plus tôt.

- C'est curieux, j'ai l'impression que tes 'amis' nimbuloïdes ne nous aiment plus vraiment, murmura Harlock en direction de Zéro. A tous, préparez-vous au combat, hurla Harlock dans son intercom.  
- Ils vont vraiment finir par abimer mon vaisseau, regretta Tochiro en se précipitant vers la salle des machines.

Warius Zéro ne savait plus quoi penser. Les nimbuloïdes étaient pourtant une race de parole. Quelque chose clochait, mais il ne savait pas exactement quoi. Depuis la délivrance de Marina de sa sinistre prison, 'L'ombre de la mort' était attaquée régulièrement, malgré toutes les précautions prises pour cacher ses trajets. Il avait soupçonné la présence d'un émetteur de repérage secret, mais les scanners du vaisseau n'avaient rien donné.

L'Ombre de la mort fit rugir tous ses moteurs, enfin, ceux qui le pouvaient encore. Les énormes tourelles se mirent en joue et pointèrent le vaisseau en tête de la flotte ennemie. Harlock n'avait peut être pas (encore) un sens stratégique très développé, mais il sentait particulièrement bien les combats tactiques et savait tenir tête à 1 contre 10.

Le vaisseau de tête paru soudain trop familier au capitaine pirate. Le "Ginryu" était de retour, surement avec la ferme intention de réduire en cendres 'L'ombre de la mort' et les navires rebelles qui avaient eu le malheur de se trouver là.

- Harlock, enfin je tiens ma revanche, annonça le capitaine Chris Singleton sur l'écran de communication principal. Notre dernière rencontre m'a laissé un souvenir assez cuisant.

L'humain renégat arborait une énorme balafre au visage, ce qui lui donnait un air encore plus sinistre que d'habitude. Harlock se dit que le physique de son adversaire d'améliorait au fur et à mesure.

- Si à chaque fois qu'on se rencontre, je dois te refaire le portrait, on ne va pas s'en sortir, lança le pirate.  
- Je te ferai ravaler tes insultes, pirate sans foi ni loi !  
- Pour cela, il faudra me passer sur le corps, répliqua d'un ton froid Harlock qui coupa la communication.

* * *

**Le mur d'esprit**

L'Ombre de la mort manœuvra et utilisa son artillerie longue portée pour frapper le jumeau du "Karyu". Zéro s'inquiéta quelque peu, car son ami n'utilisait cette tactique qu'en cas d'infériorité manifeste au combat. En effet, les rebelles allaient se battre à un contre six au moins, avec des vaisseaux déjà très éprouvés.

Zéro donna des ordres d'une voix sèche à travers son intercom. Utiliser la géographie de la planète Eloyn était surement leur seule chance de s'en tirer. Le ballet majestueux des lunes obligerait la flotte ennemie à rompre sa formation et à combattre sans l'avantage du nombre. Le caractère impétueux de Chris Singleton ferait le reste.

- J'espère que tu as progressé depuis ton dernier combat, annonça Zéro dans son intercom à destination du "Ginryu".  
- Je ne parle pas aux traitres à la cause de Sa Majesté, hurla Singleton en retour.  
- Pourtant, c'est ce que tu es en train de faire, répondit calmement Zéro. Ne penses-tu pas que ta Reine des boites de conserves serait contrariée d'apprendre une nouvelle fois ta défaite au combat ?  
- Soit respectueux envers la Reine Prométhium ! hurla l'humain de plus belle. Je te ferais payer ces affronts au centuple.  
- Seulement ? Je pensais valoir mieux que çà, ironisa Zéro.

Il coupa son intercom qui commençait à débiter des insultes diverses et variées, propres à faire rougir même un mâle Hofrin rabougri.

- A quoi tu joues Zéro ? demanda Harlock.  
- Il va s'énerver et commettre des erreurs. Je veux attirer la tête de sa flotte derrière les lunes. Ses vaisseaux ne sont pas tous aussi rapides, il va se disperser et là on aura une chance.  
- Tu ne veux pas quand même qu'on rompe le combat maintenant ?  
- Réfléchis un peu. On est tout seul, la moitié des autres sont déjà partis…

La flotte rebelle commençait à se disperser, et les destroyers les plus endommagés étaient déjà en route pour s'abriter derrière les lunes grises.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as concocté ce plan sans me consulter !

Zéro se contenta de chercher une mouche pour échapper au regard furieux d'Harlock, qui à son gout apprenait à lire dans les pensés des gens. Le pirate hésita une seconde, puis vira complètement de bord en poussant encore un peu les moteurs fatigués se son vaisseau. Une dernière salve ainsi qu'un rideau de leurres couvriraient leur retraite.

La flotte nimbuloïde, à laquelle plus personne ne pensait véritablement, choisit ce moment pour apparaitre loin derrière la planète verte.

- Tes amis gazeux viennent se joindre à la fête… dit Harlock

Zéro connaissait ce ton sarcastique du pirate. Il l'utilisait pour lui dire poliment qu'il devenait de méchante humeur. Cela devait faire aussi partie de cette multitude de règles non écrites entre eux, dont ils usaient et abusaient.

- Etablissez une communication avec leur vaisseau de commandement, demande Zéro à l'analyste.  
- Je vais essayer, mais leur protocole de chiffrage est d'un compliqué, si seulement ils avaient recours au code ty-prime 3, comme tout le monde, je ne passerai pas mon temps à…  
- Chercher à établir la communication, merci, coupa Zéro.  
- Enfin, j'y suis. Vous êtes en communication avec leur vaisseau de tête

La masse bleue du vénérable Navpa Karal apparut sur l'écran principal. Il s'exprima lentement, en pesant ses mots :

- Je ne pensais pas devoir vous aider si vite, humain. Mais puisque nous avons un accord, je vais tenir ma promesse.

Zéro n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoique soit que les croiseurs en forme d'étoile de la race gazeuse ouvrirent le feu sur les masses métalliques de Prométhium. Les armes nimbuloïdes avaient la particularité de vaporiser de l'intérieur les ennemis visés. Les vaisseaux détruits erraient alors dans l'espace vidés de l'intérieur, comme des coquilles vides.

Après quelques salves, la flotte de Prométhium décida qu'une retraite valait mieux qu'une destruction totale. Le "Ginryu" fit feu avec son canon de Saint-Elme, mais visa si mal que le tir embrasa une petite lune désolée.

La flotte nimbuloïde se rassembla autour de l'ombre de la mort. Mimee, sur le pont à côté de son capitaine, sentit une impression bizarre, mais agréable.

- Un mur d'esprit, quelle noble attention de leur part… murmura-t-elle.  
- Un mur de quoi ? demanda Harlock  
- Ils nous protègent par leurs pensées. Il s'agit de…  
- Général Zéro ? Nous avons détectés une sorte d'onde psychique entre votre vaisseau et une planète lointaine, peuplée de robots, annonça le vénérable nimbuloïde.

* * *

**Éclair de lucidité**

Warius Zéro prit un peu de temps pour reconstituer le puzzle en entier. Il repensa ensuite à ces expérimentations de nano-machines faites par l'Empire Mécanique. Une simple vérification par prélèvement sanguin devrait suffire.

- Vénérable, excusez-moi un instant, je dois vérifier un fait important de toute urgence !

Zéro planta Harlock face au nimbuloïde, en espérant que ses dons de diplomates ne retournent pas la nouvelle flotte alliée dans l'heure.

Le docteur Zéro lisait un magazone lorsque l'autre Zéro rentra dans l'infirmerie. Il hurla sur le docteur, comme si il était acculé

- Où sont ses prélèvements sanguins ? Où ?  
- Du calme mon vieux, quels prélèvements ? De quoi parlez-vous ?  
- De Marina ? Les tubes de sang de Marina ! OU SONT-ILS ?

Le docteur écouta son instinct de survie et tira d'un frigidaire un tube rempli du liquide rouge. Sans dire merci, le général Zéro disparut en trombe vers le laboratoire de Tochiro Oyama. Son attitude inquiéta tellement le docteur qu'il prévint Harlock immédiatement.

- Il est vraiment comme fou je vous dit ! Allez voir ce qu'il fabrique, je crains pour lui….  
- Ok, répondit lapidairement Harlock dans son intercom.

Le capitaine pirate laissa son 'second' Kyo Yattaran, distraire le nimbuloïde avec sa nouvelle maquette. Le vénérable extraterrestre commençait sérieusement à se demander si il n'avait pactisé avec des fous sortis de l'asile le plus proche.

Warius Zéro accéléra le traitement magnétique de l'échantillon et plaça une goutte de sang dans le microscopte électronique de Tochiro. Le temps de faire les réglages, Harlock fit son apparition avec un air grave.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? J'attends une réponse.  
- Le docteur Zéro est un bon médecin, mais il ne sait pas soigner _cette_ maladie-là…

_Si elle a osée, Marina, elle le paiera. Je te le promets se dit le chef Rebelle en son for intérieur._

A l'écran, les deux hommes virent s'agiter au milieu de globules rouges et blancs des myriades de petites machines de la forme d'un haricot. Elles semblaient errer dans tous les sens, comme perdues.

- Des nano-machines espionnes… dit Zéro calmement. J'aurais du m'en douter ! Je me suis fais avoir comme un bleu !  
- Peux-tu m'expliquer ?  
- Simple. Il s'agit d'une sorte de virus mécanique, qui une fois injecté dans le sang de son hôte, peut tout faire. Prendre le contrôle de son esprit, amplifier ses ondes cérébrales pour un déchiffrage ou… émettre un signal bien particulier de localisation  
- Je commence à comprendre. Mais pourquoi ne l'avons-nous pas détecté ?  
- Ça, je n'en sais rien. J'avais connaissance d'expérimentations à ce sujet, mais je crois que Prométhium a atteint le sommet de l'art.

Une fois mis au courant, le docteur Zéro conclut que le seul remède serait de transfuser massivement Marina. Le remède prendrait du temps à agir, mais une fois guérie, Marina retrouverait certainement ses esprits et cesserait d'être une menace pour le vaisseau pirate.

Harlock suivit pensivement Zéro hors de l'infirmerie. Ce général en savait encore beaucoup plus que lui, et cela le blessait dans son orgueil. Il ne se trouva aucune excuse pour avoir _encore une fois_ un train de retard.

- Merci infiniment pour votre aide, vénérable, conclut Zéro en revenant en passerelle.  
- Je ne comprends pas bien vos agissements, humains, mais vous me semblez dignes de confiance. Nous nous retrouverons au point de coordonnées indiquées.  
- Au revoir, vénérable.

L'écran de contrôle redevint noir, et l'ensemble du pont de l'ombre de la mort s'enferra dans un silence interrogateur. Mimee décida de rompre la glace et parla la première :

- Vous aimez cette femme, général. Arretez de tourmenter votre cœur et votre esprit. Vous pouvez commander cette armée et avoir des sentiments profonds. C'est ce qui fait la richesse des humains…

Zéro regarda incrédule la jurasienne, puis ria nerveusement. Il pensait cacher au maximum ces sentiments aux yeux de tous, mais cela devenait un secret de polichinelle. Savoir que tout le monde était au courant et que personne ne le jugeait mal le rassura énormément.

* * *

**Stratégie à la Zéro**

L'alcool rapeux de Sirius lui faisait encore de l'effet. Zéro s'était à nouveau plongé dans le travail pour oublier ces dernières heures, éprouvantes à souhait. Son plan se mettait en place, bien qu'il ait du suivre moult chemins détournés pour y parvenir. La première étape de l'attaque finale était à portée de main. Bien sur, Harlock désapprouverait, mais après tout, il comprendrait.

- C'est parfait, se dit-il en remplissant son verre, en cristal bleu.

Son intercom l'interrompit dans ses pensées et Harlock se présenta dans sa chambre. Il portait une bouteille de Saké d'Erin.

- Je vois que tu as tout ce qu'il te faut, dit-il en se servant lui. Alors, comment tu sens-tu ?  
- Hum…. Soulagé dit Zéro en s'asseyant. J'ai trouvé une solution pour finir cette guerre et ….  
- Je ne te parle pas de çà. Par rapport à … Marina ?

Petit silence gêné.

- En paix avec moi-même. Je… je l'aime… Harlock. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir éprouver un tel sentiment après ce qui s'est passé sur Terre. Je me sentait tellement coupable, égoiste…  
- Je sais ce qui s'est passé, répondit le pirate en buvant lentement.

Nouveau silence gêné.

- Je me fiche complètement que tu sois amoureux d'un Eriliy bleu reprit le pirate, mais ne perds pas de vue ta mission. C'est tout ce qui compte pour moi.  
- N'as-tu… jamais rien éprouvé pour personne ? demanda le général d'un ton incrédule.  
- Si… parfois une envie irrépressible de frapper les imbéciles prétentieux. Mais à part çà, rien.

Le ton sévère et le regard perçant indiquaient la frontière à ne pas franchir. Zéro sut que ce sujet devenait tabou entre eux, à la manière de son fauteuil en passerelle. Sauf qu'il avait encore des chances de sortir vivant d'une discussion sur son contesté siège, alors que parler plus des sentiments profonds d'Harlock ne l'exposait au mieux qu'à un coup de gravity sabre. Général ou pas.

- Et tes plans alors ? Demanda Harlock après 2 bouteilles de silence.  
- Je sais maintenant comment battre Prométhium pour de bon…  
- Enfin de l'action comme j'aime. Où aura lieu la bataille ? Il faut rassembler la flotte.  
- Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Nous devons procéder par ruse.

Harlock dévisagea à nouveau Zéro et décida de prendre congé. Entre sa déclaration d'amour, ses états d'âme et tout le reste, le pirate en avait plus qu'assez. Et puis la deuxième bouteille qu'il avait bue n'était vraisemblablement pas du saké d'Erin, mais plutôt un brulot spécial pour jurassienne affamée.


	11. BONUS : Encyclopédie

**Encyclopédie de l'univers du "crépuscule infini de l'humanité"**

**27/05/2013 **

Note de l'auteur  


Afin de finir correctement l'histoire entamée longtemps auparavant, j'ai fait un inventaire de tout ce qui a été mentionné dans les deux sagas, afin de ne pas me contredire au fil des épisodes.  
Ce qui devait être un simple outil personnel s'est mué en un dictionnaire pittoresque, que j'ai décidé de publier en chapitre "bonus". Ce dictionnaire sera actualisé au fur et à mesure de l'arrivée de nouveaux chapitres.

Comment est-ce classé ?

Le classement comprend plusieurs thèmes, eux-mêmes subdivisés en deux parties 1ère et 2ème saga si besoin.

1°/ Planètes, peuples et personnages. 1ère et 2ème saga.

2°/ Flottes, vaisseaux, grades et batailles. 1ère et 2ème saga.

3°/ Objets extraterrestres et divers. Ici se trouve l'inventaire de toutes les boissons prisées par Mimee (et il y en a...), les objets farfelus les plus insolites, les armes employées...

* * *

**Planètes, peuples et personnages**

**1ère saga**

**Peuples alliés**

**Humains**. Originaires de la Terre, ils ont peu à peu colonisés divers systèmes stellaires et rencontrés moult races extraterrestre. La plupart sont regroupés au sein de l'Union Terrestre, mais certains systèmes restent neutres et autonomes.

**Personnages alliés**

**Antonini Georgio. **Italien. Diplomate officiel de l'Union près la confédération de la bordure. Chargé de rallier les systèmes de la bordure dans l'Union Terrestre.

**Antonov Dimitri Youri**. Russe. Sénateur et conseiller de la présidente. Représentant la région Russie. Ancien ministre à plusieurs reprises, a gagné la confiance de la présidente, malgré son opposition politique passée. Diplômé de l'académie centrale de sciences politiques et de diplomatie extraterrestre. Membre du parti "univers en paix". Porté sur la vodka.

**Attia Marie**. Luxembourgeoise. Présidente actuelle de l'Union Terrestre, élue face au sénateur Antonov. Ancienne fiancée d'Eustache Aimé de Saint Eymet. Hait farouchement la reine Prométhium, à cause d'une histoire personnelle.

**Ben Akmer Ali**. Marocain. Colonel senioris dans l'armée de l'Union. Défait sur la planète d'ocre.

**Chi Hi Wu**. Chinois. Colonel primus dans l'armée de l'Union. Chef des armées sur la planète de Marbre. Prétentieux, incompétent et corrompu.

**De Saint Eymet Eustache, Aimé.** Français. Capitaine senioris dans la flotte de l'Union. Dirige 'l'Etoile de Deneb' suite à une rétrogradation volontaire de sa part. Ex-commandant en chef de la flotte sous l'ancienne présidence. Ex-sénateur et ex-ambassadeur de l'Union sur la planète Râmétale. Etait proche de la famille de Prométhium avant sa robotisation.

**Fletcher Mike. **Américain. Général dans l'armée de l'Union. Par son audace, il a conquis nombre de système lors de la 1ère guerre.

**Gonzalez Félipe**. Sénateur. Représentant de la région fédérale du Brésil-Amazonie à l'assemblée Terrestre.

**Harlock Phantom**. Origine inconnue. Nouveau lieutenant primus dans la flotte de l'Union. Affecté comme second sur un vaisseau épave, 'L'étoile de Deneb'. A des qualités remarquables, malgré un certain complexe de supériorité flagrant.

**Maetel**, alias **Yayoi Yukino**. Fille de la reine Prométhium et princesse de Râmétale. Fuit actuellement dans le galaxy express 999, en attendant de pouvoir frapper l'Empire Mécanique. Vis-à-vis de sa mère, elle éprouve tour à tour haine, tristesse et regret.

**Oyama Tochiro. **Japonais. Ingénieur dans la flotte de l'Union terrestre. Inventeur de génie, à l'imagination débordante.

**Prower Miles dit 'Clef anglaise'**. Anglais. Lieutenant senioris dans la flotte de l'Union. Chef mécanicien de 'l'Etoile de Deneb'. A connu le capitaine De Saint Eymet par le passé. Supérieur de Valentina Žvotia.

**Sléboda Halayi**. Martien. Sénateur et gouverneur de Syrtis-Major. Représentant la planète Mars à l'Union Terrestre.

**Smith Derek**. Américain. Colonel primus dans l'armée de L'Union.

**Sukuma Ashakum**. Sud-africain. Aspirant dans la flotte de l'Union. Navigateur sur 'l'Etoile de Deneb'.

**Takeichi Akira.** Japonais. Amiral primus dans la flotte de l'Union Terrestre. A participé (et survécut) à la bataille de bêta ursa-minor.

**Van Beckdt**. Hollandais. Commandant en chef de la flotte de l'Union. Aurait succédé à De Saint Eymet à ce poste.

**Wittelsbach Hans**. Allemand. Lieutenant primus dans la flotte de l'Union. Nouvel artilleur sur 'l'Etoile de Deneb'.

**Zéro Warius**. Origine inconnue. Général puis Commandant en chef dans la flotte de l'Union Terrestre. Officier très prometteur, probablement le plus doué de sa génération.

**Žvotia Valentina**. Tchèque. Lieutenant primus dans la flotte de l'Union. Affectée comme adjointe mécanicien sur 'l'Etoile de Deneb'.

**Planètes alliées**

**Planète cuirassée**. Type métallique classe 5. Atmosphère : argon pur. Satellites : 0. Soleil : sigma Taurus. Race : humain. Gigantesques mines de fer, tungstène et titane.

**Planète de Marbre**. Type terrestre classe 3. Atmosphère : mélange terraformé. Satellites : 0. Soleil : Géante rouge TR-6. Race : humain. Composé de granite et roches métamorphiques.

**Planète d'ocre.** Type terrestre classe 4. Atmosphère : mélange terraformé. Satellites : 0. Soleil : Tau Ceti. Race : humain. Composé de sable et silice mi-gazeuse.

**Planète mauve**. Type semi-gazeuse classe 2. Atmosphère : iode gazeux et brome pur. Satellites : 0. Soleil : Naine rouge Q-T. Race : Humains

**Peuples ennemis**

**Minios. **Peuple d'êtres bioniques antique, ayant perdu la capacité de procréer. Cette race en extinction survit en vendant des services de mercenaires. La promesse des robots d'une vie éternelle et d'un clonage les a ralliés à leur cause.

**Robots** ou **humanoïdes**. Peuples humains robotisés afin d'acquérir l'immortalité. Ils sont regroupés au sein de l'Empire Mécanique, gouverné par Prométhium.

**Personnages ennemis**

**Alpha 6F. **Espion au service des humanoïdes. Membre des soldats de Thallium.

**DF-43-4T**. Gouverneur auxiliaire de la planète des humanoïdes.

**GC-43-32**. Administrateur de bêta Antarès

**Hard Steel**. Ambassadeur de l'Empire Mécanique près la guilde du commerce galactique.

**Râ Andromeda Prométhium**, alias **Yayoi Yukino**. Reine de l'Empire mécanique, mère de Maetel et Emeraldas. Hait farouchement la Présidente Marie Attia, qui a publiquement désavoué et condamné sa politique de robotisation.

**Planètes ennemies**

**Bêta Antares**. Type semi-gazeuse classe 1. Atmosphère : dioxyde de carbone, hexafluorrure de soufre. Satellites : 1. Soleil : Bêta Antares. Race : Robots.

**Jikaisu Prime**. Type terrestre classe 6. Atmosphère : azote. Satellites : 0. Soleil : naine brune TGH67. Race : robot. Immenses mines de titane et autres minerais.

**Planète Artémis.** Type gazeuse classe 5. Atmosphère : hydrogène et hélium. Satellites : 0. Soleil : alpha canopis. Race : robot.

**Planète de fer**. Type métallique classe 1. Atmosphère : azote. Satellites : 6. Soleil : Géante rouge TR-6. Race : humain. Composé de granite et roches métamorphiques.

**Peuples neutres**

**Govorom**. Peuple pacifique et placide. Forme changeante de couleur bleue foncée, sans yeux, ni tête. Possédants cinq membres à usages multiples.

**Personnages neutres**

**Archos Vangelis**. Patriarche suprême de la guilde du commerce galactique.

**Chinilivinhi**. Chef d'un village Govorom.

**Emeraldas**. Célèbre femme pirate qui n'hésite pas à prendre la défense des faibles malgré ses agissements assez obscurs.

**Ghinilfinili.** Guide 'militaire' govorom

**Helborg**_. _Octadian. Ambassadeur plénipotentiaire de Naxos auprès de l'Union Terrestre. Membre influent de la Guilde du Commerce galactique.

**Highyfilini.** Un membre govorom siégeant au 'Conseil des Anciens'

**Mimee Nennvial Númenessë**_. _Diplomate de la bordure.

**Planètes et systèmes neutres**

**Baxhou**. Type luxuriante classe 1. Atmosphère : Azote, oxygène, gaz carbonique. Satellites : 0. Soleil : naine jaune. Races autochtones : moines de divers peuples.4

**Confédération de la bordure**. Association de planètes à la limite du monde connu des humains, composée de diverses races et peuples.

**Decclee. **Type terrestre classe 4. Atmosphère : azote, oxygène. Satellites : 0. Soleil : géante bleue. Race : govorom. Culture d'Ogyta, produit de luxe dans l'univers.

**Leto**. Type marécageuse classe 1. Atmosphère : Azote, oxygène, xénon et krypton. Satellites : 0. Soleil : naine jaune. Races autochtones : diverses.

**Sélénia**. Type terrestre classe 6. Atmosphère : azote, oxygène, argon et xénon. Satellites : 1. Soleil : Gamma Taurus. Race : humain et autres.

**Description des peuples et extraterrestres**

**Govorom**. Peuple pacifique et placide. Forme changeante de couleur bleue foncée, sans yeux, ni tête. Possédants cinq membres à usages multiples.

**Octadian**. Sorte de pieuvre, à la peau verte, possédant des tentacules et trois cœurs.

**Rhonien**. Etres unicellulaires qui s'assemblent en colonies pour devenir des entités pensantes.

* * *

**Planètes, peuples et personnages**

**2ème saga**

**Planètes et systèmes alliés (ou occupées)**

**43-Hujt-2**. Type terrestre classe 4. Atmosphère : respirable. Satellites : 1. Soleil : Epsilon Uti. Alliés de l'Union Terrestre.

**Figrim** .Type terrestre classe 5. Atmosphère : hydrogène sulfuré. Satellites : 0. Soleil : Kappa Lyra. Race autochtone : Néant. Particularités : mines d'adamantium.

**Harna-3**. Type terrestre classe 2. Atmosphère : aucune. Satellites : 3. Soleil : Epsilon Uti. Race autochtone : Gorf. Alliés de l'Ex Union Terrestre.

**Khootal**. Type terrestre classe 1. Atmosphère : azote pur. Satellites : 1. Soleil : Epsilon Eridani. Race autochtone : néant. Particularités : mines d'adamantium.

**Naxos**. Type super-terrestre classe 9. Atmosphère : respirable. Satellites : 1. Soleil : 'Le rugissant'. Race autochtone : diverses. Particularités : ex-siège de la guilde de commerce. Dévastée par une attaque surprise de Prométhium lors de la 1ère guerre.

**Planète magenta**. Type gazeuse classe 3. Atmosphère : méthane. Satellites : 0. Soleil : géante bleue. Race : diverses.

**Planète mauve**. Type semi-gazeuse classe 2. Atmosphère : iode gazeux et brome pur. Satellites : 0. Soleil : Naine rouge Q-T. Race : Humains. Occupée par l'Empire Mécanique.

**République de Dromia**. Système indépendant de la bordure, qui résiste à Prométhium.

**Thylikw**. Type terrestre classe 2. Atmosphère : aucune. Satellites : 0. Soleil : Epsilon Uti. Race autochtone : Néant. Particularités : mines d'adamantium.

**Peuples alliés (ou ralliés)**

**Gorf**. Etre possédant 5 membres, de petite taille et très résistant à la fatigue.

**Nimbuloïde**. Forme de vie mi-gazeuse, mi-solide au corps translucide.

**Sderts.** Etre vaguement humanoïde, mais plus grand et à la peau jaune.

**Personnages alliés**

**Antonov Dimitri Youri**. Conseiller de la présidente. Représentant la région Russie. Ancien ministre à plusieurs reprises, a gagné la confiance de la présidente, malgré son opposition politique passée. Diplômé de l'académie centrale de sciences politiques et de diplomatie extraterrestre. Membre du parti "univers en paix".

**Attia Marie**. Présidente de l'Union Terrestre. Assignée à résidence. Tente malgré sa position de faiblesse de lutter encore contre Prométhium, grâce à ses contacts dans la résistance.

**Colonel Lochardt**. Déserteur de l'armée de Prométhium. Officier talentueux.

**Docteur Zéro**. Médecin de 'l'ombre de la mort'.

**Harlock Phantom**. Origine inconnue. A pris le commandement de l'ombre de la mort à la fin de la 1ère guerre et lutte sous pavillon noir contre Prométhium et ses sbires.

**La 'Rose'**. Chef de la résistance sur Terre, ancien nom Valentina Žvotia. Ex-officier mécanicien sur 'L'étoile de Deneb'. A connu Harlock à ce moment. Grièvement affectée par des radiations.

**Maetel**, alias **Yayoi Yukino**. Fille de la reine Prométhium et princesse de Râmétale. Fuit actuellement dans le galaxy express 999, en attendant de pouvoir frapper l'Empire Mécanique. Vis-à-vis de sa mère, elle éprouve tour à tour haine, tristesse et regret.

**Mimee**. Jurasienne, suivant aveuglément Harlock et Zéro. Elle a l'art de toujours dire ce qu'il faut au moment importun. A un appétit immodéré pour l'alcool, sa nourriture principale.

**Oyama Tochiro. **Japonais. A conçu l'ombre de la mort et passe ses journées à réparer les dégâts causés par son capitaine casse-cou ou le général Zéro qui abuse de la solidité de son vaisseau.

**Pal Rahja** : Indien. Ex-Major primus dans la flotte de l'Union terrestre, dirige malgré lui une flotte de civils en fuite.

**Zéro Warius**. Ex-Commandant en chef de la flotte de l'Union Terrestre et du vaisseau 'Karyu'. Veuf. Il est en fuite après un procès politique truqué. Il a pris la direction de la flotte Rebelle contre Prométhium. Il aime secrètement Marina Oki, son second sur le 'Karyu'.

**Planètes ennemies**

**Jéset-7**. Type gazeuse classe 3. Atmosphère : hydrogène. Satellites : 0. Soleil : Zeta Ursa. Race autochtone : néant. Planète atelier de l'Empire Mécanique.

**Planète-prison type DRK**. Lieux de détentions secrets où sont rassemblés opposants, prisonniers politiques. Elles sont numérotées si elles ne portent pas de nom.

**Poimfe-32**. Type terrestre classe 0. Atmosphère : aucune. Particularités : planète-prison.

**Pomhli-deux.** Type terrestre classe 1. Atmosphère : azote pur. Satellites : 0. Soleil : Epsilon Eridani. Race autochtone : robot. Particularités : mines d'adamantium.

**Peuples ennemis**

**Minios. **Peuple d'êtres bioniques antique, ayant perdu la capacité de procréer. Cette race en extinction survit en vendant des services de mercenaires. La promesse des robots d'une vie éternelle et d'un clonage les a ralliés à leur cause.

**Robots** ou **humanoïdes**. Peuples humains robotisés afin d'acquérir l'immortalité. Ils sont regroupés au sein de l'Empire Mécanique, gouverné par Prométhium.

**Personnages ennemis**

**Nurnium. **Général-Gouverneur. Chef d'une partie des forces d'occupations sur Terre.

**Râ Andromeda Prométhium**, alias **Yayoi Yukino**. Reine de l'Empire mécanique, mère de Maetel et Emeraldas. Hait farouchement la Présidente Marie Attia, qui a publiquement désavoué et condamné sa politique de robotisation.

**Singleton Chris**. Ex capitaine dans la flotte de l'Union Terrestre. Traitre humain, commande le Ginryu (sister-ship du Karyu).

**'Soldats de Thallium'**. Police politique secrète de Prométhium.

**Technétium**. Général puis Maréchal dans l'armée de l'Empire Mécanique. Chef de la plus grande armée de l'Empire. Probablement le plus talentueux des soldats robots.

**TH-34**. Un membre des 'soldats de Thallium'.

**XR26**. Général Minios.

**Zorbium**. Gouverneur des forces de Prométhium sur terre. Nommé vice-président en dépit du droit commun en vigueur dans l'Union Terrestre.

**Planètes neutres**

**Ajente** : Type luxuriante classe 1 Atmosphère : Néon et gaz rares. Satellites : 1. Soleil : Naine jaune DT-56. Races autochtones : Oculons.

**Baxhou**. Type luxuriante classe 1 Atmosphère : Azote, oxygène, gaz carbonique. Satellites : 0. Soleil : naine jaune. Races autochtones : moines de divers peuples.

**Eloyn**. Type luxuriante classe 2 Atmosphère : Azote, oxygène, gaz carbonique. Satellites : 9. Soleil : Géante rouge. Races autochtones : nimbuloïde.

**Heavy Melder**. Type terrestre classe 9. Atmosphère : Azote, oxygène, gaz carbonique. Satellites : 4. Soleil : Delta Lyra-2. Races autochtones : multiples.

**Refti prime**. Secteur où Warius Zéro est aperçu vivant après son exécution

**Personnages neutres**

**'Annonciateurs de l'apocalypse'**. Mercenaires de premier choix, au prix astronomique. Ralliés ensuite à la cause de Warius Zéro.

**'La fourmi'**. Kloin hargneux, mais crack informatique. A particité au programme initial de robotisation de Prométhium.

**Navpa Karal Grimu Fratro de Kan'yl lust**. Chef Nimbuloïde. Rallié à Warius Zéro.

**Peuples divers**

**Eriliy**. Espèce pourvue de tentacules jaunes.

**Mortl. **Aucune information.

**Kloin. **Petit être humanoïde à trois yeux, qui possède un cerveau très développé.

* * *

**Flottes, vaisseaux, grades et batailles**

**1ere Saga**

**Flotte de l'Union Terrestre**

**Vaisseaux amiraux classe 'Karyu'**. Derniers nés des forges sélénites. Puissants, rapides, et dôtés du redoutable canon de Saint-Elme. Ils ont pour noms 'Karyu', dragon flamboyant. 'Suiryu', dragon aquatique. 'Kazeryu', dragon céleste. 'Dōryu', dragon terrestre. 'Ginryu', dragon doré. 'Kamiryu', dragon divin.

**Destroyers et vaisseaux moyens**. Ils sont numérotés par classe, selon leur puissance et valeur militaire. La classe I est la meilleure, la IV la pire.

**Croiseur auxiliaire**. Croiseur légèrement armé, servant d'escorte et d'éclaireur. La classe II est la plus mauvaise. 'L'étoile de Deneb' en est un représentant typique.

**Grades et hiérarchie de l'Union Terrestre**

**Nouvelle hiérarchie et grades d'officiers** (par ordre croissant). Aspirant, lieutenant primus, lieutenant senioris, capitaine primus, capitaine senioris, major primus, major senioris, colonel primus, colonel senioris, général ou amiral primus, général ou amiral senioris.  
Les officiers généraux sont rarement appelés avec le suffixe 'primus' ou 'senioris'.

**Ancienne hiérarchie et grades d'officiers** (par ordre croissant). Aspirant, lieutenant, capitaine, major, lieutenant-colonel, colonel, général, primipile, amiral-primipile.

**Batailles notables lors de la première guerre**

**Beta Ursa-minor**. Bataille meurtrière et victoire 'à la Pyrrhus' de la flotte de l'Union Terrestre.

**Holis-Prime**. Bataille fratricide entre les flottes des frères De Saint Eymet. Victoire de l'Union Terrestre contre la flotte combinée de Prométhium.

**Bataille de (la septième planète du système) Fhardyn**. Défaite majeure de la flotte de l'Union Terrestre, où la quasi-totalité de l'état-major humain des armées est tué.

**Flotte de l'Empire mécanique**

**Barges de combat**. 4 types : A, B, C et D selon l'année de fabrication. Vaisseaux polyvalents.

**Croiseurs mécaniques**. 3 classes : I, II et III selon le type d'armement. Produits massivement avant la première guerre.

**Cuirassé mécanique**. Plusieurs modèles, classés par type (1 à 7) selon la date de fabrication Les meilleurs vaisseaux de guerre de l'Empire Mécanique. Parmi eux 'L'abomination', un vaisseau amiral, le 'Destructeur'.

**Escorteurs**. Petits vaisseaux possédant un armement limité mais maniables.

**Destroyers classe alpha**. Prototype de vaisseau d'attaque furtive.

**Flotte Minios**

**Escorteurs**. Navires de taille et valeur moyennes.

**Vaisseau-monde**. Epine dorsale du peuple Minios.

* * *

**Flottes, vaisseaux, grades et batailles**

**2eme Saga**

**Flotte Rebelle et de l'ex Union Terrestre**

**Vaisseaux classe 'Karyu'**. Anciens vaisseaux de l'Union. Puissants, rapides, et dotés du redoutable canon de Saint-Elme. A part le 'Karyu' et le 'Ginryu', tous ont été détruits lors de la première guerre.

**Croiseurs type Phobos**. Essai de croiseur entièrement automatisé, abandonné par crainte de piratage de la part de l'Empire Mécanique.

**Croiseurs lourds**. Divers types, selon la planète d'origine. Vaisseaux de guerre puissamment armés et souvent lents car antiques.

**Navette béta. **Modèle de navette de transport léger, aux capacités variables. Elles sont classées d'alpha à gamma puis d selon les types.

**Cargos civils. **Vaisseaux de transport de marchandises, existants dans de nombreuses versions. Les modèles sont numérotés par une lettre indiquant le type de marchandise principale transportable. G correspond aux grains en vrac type blé.

**Batailles notables lors de la deuxième guerre**

**Néo-Stalingrad**. Défaite majeure de l'Empire Mécanique, face à une flotte de la Résistance hétéroclite mais immense. La supériorité numérique des rebelles était due à la tactique de Zéro, de nombreuses diversions qui ont permis de disperser les flottes de l'Empire Mécanique.

**Flotte de l'Empire mécanique**

**Barges de combat**. 4 types : A, B, C et D selon l'année de fabrication. Vaisseaux polyvalents.

**Croiseurs mécaniques**. 3 classes : I, II et III selon le type d'armement. Produits massivement avant la première guerre.

**Cuirassé mécanique**. Plusieurs modèles, classés par type (1 à 7) selon la date de fabrication Les meilleurs vaisseaux de guerre de l'Empire Mécanique. Parmi eux 'L'abomination', un vaisseau amiral, le 'Destructeur'.

**Destroyers classe alpha**. Prototype de vaisseau d'attaque furtive.

**Escorteurs**. Petits vaisseaux possédant un armement limité mais maniables.

**Vaisseau Amiral de la Reine Prométhium**. Cuirassé lourd, alliant grande puissance de feu et confort de luxe pour sa souveraine.

**Flotte Minios**

**Escorteurs**. Navires de taille et valeur moyennes.

**Vaisseau-monde**. Épine dorsale du peuple Minios. Détruit pendant la bataille de Néo-Stalingrad.

* * *

**Objets extraterrestres et divers**

**1ere Saga**

**Alcools, cigares, tabacs et nourriture**

**Brandy de Pégase-2**. Alcool très sucré et fort. Parfait pour la fin de soirée.

**Brandy de Sélénia**. Alcool de couleur marron, largement exporté par la bordure. Gout subtil.

**Crevette de Saturne**. Elevée dans les mers gazeuses de la planète géante.

**Eau-de-vie dite d'Altaï**. Alcool produit sur l'ancienne planète Jura. Très rare également.

**Ogyta**. Plante rare cultivée par les govorom, aux applications multiples.

**Petits fours à la mode Mercurienne**. Sortes de sushis mi-cuits, mi-crus, fabriqués avec des mets exotiques.

**Sirop de Ghorn**. Mélange subtil de sucre, miel, épices et d'une boisson fermentée à base de millet ou d'autres graminées.

**Vin de goradves**. Alcool rarissime produit sur Râmétale, avant la mécanisation. La dernière bouteille a été confiée à Mimee.

**Vin de Rhéa**. Boisson fermentée de couleur jaune à base de fruits doux. Assez liquoreux et pâteux.

**Whisky de Sirius**. Alcool distillé à partir d'une graminée locale, entre le blé et le manioc.

**Objets utiles**

**Bouée de navigation stellaire**. Relais automatique émettant des données sur les sauts warps et des cartes des plus proches systèmes stellaires.

**Communicateur de Galhan**. Communicateur miniature permettant un haut niveau de cryptage.

**Convertisseur de phases à quarks liquides**. Permet une conversion masse / énergie selon la célèbre formule d'Einstein pour stocker massivement de l'électricité.

**Fer à souder magnétique**. Utilise l'induction et les courants de Foucault pour effectuer une soudure sans apport de matière.

**Générateur d'énergie à nano-tourbillons**. Générateurs d'énergie plus puissants, utilisant les vibrations atomiques et micro courants gazeux comme source de puissance.

**Générateurs quantiques**. Générateurs d'énergie spécifiques aux boucliers d'énergie utilisant les propriétés des quarks.

**Siège à lévitation magnétique**. Basé sur la supraconductivité, ces sièges ont résolu le cauchemar des chocs des petits doigts de pied le matin sur les montants des meubles.

**Souris tri dimensionnelle**. S'accroche sur un doigt pour effectuer un pointage trois dimensions sur les derniers ordinateurs.

* * *

**Objets extraterrestres et divers**

**2eme Saga**

**Alcools, cigares, tabacs et nourriture**

**Brandy d'Inthe**. Boisson stimulante, plus proche d'une drogue que du vin. Interdite dans plusieurs systèmes.

**Cigare de Loyn**. Cigare assez bon marché. Se trouve facilement.

**Cigare en plantes juviennes**. Procure des effets semblables à une drogue douce.

**Liqueur de Fangorn**. Boisson produite en masse sur la planète du même nom.

**Liqueur de Qysdyl**. Boisson au gout amer.

**Saké d'Erin**. Vin très léger, assez peu prisé par son faible degré alcoolique.

**Infusion de Pirhyne**. Infusion de plantes aromatiques diverses. Se boit peu sucrée.

**Objets utiles**

**Bobine toroïdale de confinement inertiel à supraconductivité basse énergie**. Pièce de rechange spécifique à certains réacteurs à fusion.

**Brouilleurs d'ondes**. Objet qui émet des interférences pour brouiller un signal, une communication etc.

**Code Z**. Virus informatique redoutable, capable de contourner les systèmes de protection humanoïdes. Basé sur une évolution permanente du code avec processus de sélection naturelle.

**Communicateur Xlyl-35**. Fabriqué par la même société que celle commercialisant les navettes xylonnienne. Modèle tri-bande à spectre élargi.

**Générateur de camouflage**. Envoi des images déformées ou brouillées.

**Holo-projecteur**. Modèle standard de projecteur d'images en trois dimensions.

**Huile pohtl**. Huile mécanique de synthèse, qui a la particularité de résister fortement au vieillissement.

**Navette Xylonnienne**. Navette vendue en masse aux particuliers pour les voyages spatiaux de tourisme. Les modèles bas de gamme ne disposent pas d'un générateur de saut warp.

**Projecteur holographique Shoni**. Coute 25000 crédits.

**Réacteur à fusion**. Source d'énergie économique et puissante.

**Système de réparation de confinement pour la fusion**. Appareillage lourd pour la maintenance des réacteurs à fusion de l'Union Terrestre.

* * *

**Objets extraterrestres et divers**

**Communs aux 1ère et 2ème Sagas**

**Monnaies, minerais et métaux exotiques**

**Adamantium**. Elément chimique très rare, alliant dureté exceptionnelle et ductilité remarquable. Applications nombreuses en industrie.

**Blénium 3006**. Elément lourd entrant dans la composition de nombreux alliages techniques.

**Crédits de l'Union**. Monnaie de l'Union Terrestre. Peu de valeur selon les systèmes.

**Dollars Ghorniens**. Monnaie en alliage extraterrestre bleu.

**Ducat d'or**. Monnaie de la guilde de commerce, ayant court quasiment partout dans la galaxie.

**Eblu**. Monnaie de compte de la guilde de commerce. Son taux de change est fixé contractuellement par rapport aux matières premières.

**Locks de la Bordure**. Monnaie commune aux peuples de la bordure.

**Zénis**. Monnaie de cuivre ayant cours sur les planètes extérieures du système solaire.

**Armes**

**Canon à impulsions électromagnétiques**. Envoie des impulsions magnétiques détraquant tous les systèmes électroniques et automatiques.

**Canon de Saint-Elme**. Arme très destructrice, fonctionnement par décharge d'antimatière confinée. Temps de chargement très long, mais dégâts considérables.

**Canon modèle 75 à poudre noire**. Antiquité vénérable, ayant la particularité de tirer des obus insensibles aux contre-mesures modernes. Toutefois, la visée reste elle aussi antique.

**Canons à plasma**. Arme de base des vaisseaux de l'Union Terrestre. Projettent de la matière sous forme de plasma qui vaporise tout ce qu'elle rencontre.

**Cosmogun**. Arme de poing très puissante, prisée par les officiers de l'Union Terrestre.

**Fusils lasers à double cellule d'énergie**. Arme d'assaut, permettant le tir par impulsions.

**Gravity sabre**. Le summum des armes de poing. Allie les performances d'un sabre laser à celle d'un fusil de précision. Fabriqué à très peu d'exemplaire vu son prix astronomique.

**Interféromètre à ondes cérébrales**. Arme utilisée exclusivement par les robots contre les humains. Perturbe les synapses neuronales et provoque rapidement la mort.

**Mitraillette laser légère modèle FG7**. Arme de petit calibre, précise à très haute cadence de tir et haut pouvoir létal.

**Vêtements et uniformes**

**Cuir de jeune Jhyst**. Cuir très doux et souple. Peut résister au feu et aux acides.

**Cuir synthétique de Mangor**. Cuir artificiel fabriqué à partir de déchets divers. A la réputation d'être inusable.

**Soie du Holo-prime**. Tissu très soyeux, léger et chaud. Produit par des araignées vivant dans des mondes hostiles et inaccessibles, d'où un prix conséquent.

**Gaze de Dsyst. **Tissu léger et un peu rugueux. S'apparente à la bure, mais plus délicat.

**Divers**

**Arbustus precia letosis. **Arbre marécageux à racines apparentes, de couleur noir.

**Échelle de vitesse universelle**. Note la vitesse d'un vaisseau par rapport à celle de la lumière. La dématérialisation a permis de franchir le 'mur de la lumière'.

**Groupes hydroponiques**. Cultures automatisés de plantes et substituts alimentaires.

**L'académie navale de médecine de Valane**. La meilleure école de médecine et centre de recherche médical de premier plan.

**Moteurs à sustentation magnétique. **Autre nom du moteur antigravité, permettant à un véhicule de léviter à quelques dizaines de centimètres du sol.

**Papier 'Ligme'**. Papier buvard fin, qui permet aux journaux de ne pas rejeter leur encre au contact des doigts.

**Peinture à réflexion magnétique**. Peinture spéciale repoussant les particules chargées pouvant provenir de l'espace. La classe II est la plus résistante.

**Poisson-volant de Tyldine. **Poisson vivant dans les mers d'ammoniac de la planète du même nom, effectuant des sauts hors du liquide comme les exocets.

**Programme initial de robotisation. **Programme de conception des corps et de l'intelligence artificielle de Râmétale. Ce programme a marqué un saut évolutif dans la robotisation.

**Usine de la mer moscovite**. Gigantesques forges et usine d'assemblage de vaisseaux de guerre. L'élite des ouvriers et des ingénieurs y sont affectés, souvent sous le sceau du secret.


	12. Un fou furieux

**Le crépuscule infini de l'humanité  
**_le temps des loups_

XXII – Un fou furieux

* * *

"_Que __dit__ ta __conscience__ ? Tu dois devenir__ l'__homme__ que tu es." __Nietzsche_

* * *

**Personnages du chapitre**

L'équipage de l'Ombre de la mort

_Harlock : Capitaine de 'L'ombre de la mort', symbole de la résistance à Prométhium  
Général Warius Zéro : Chef de la résistance galactique, à bord de 'L'ombre de la mort'  
Capitaine de vaisseau Marina Oki : Ex-Commandant du vaisseau Karyu, __à bord de 'L'ombre de la mort'  
Mimee : Jurassienne qui suit aveuglément Harlock_

Autres personnages

_La fourmi : Un rescapé de la première guerre de l'Union Terrestre. Crack informatique.  
Sénateur Antonov : Conseiller attitré de la Présidente de l'Union Terrestre. En fuite.  
Major primus Rahja Pal : Ex membre de l'armée de l'Union, dirige une flotte de civils en fuites face à Prométhium._

* * *

**Nouveau plan bancal**

_Journal d'informations officielles humanoïdes : Une nouvelle offensive dans le secteur 34 a donné des résultats encourageants. Les traitres nimbuloïdes seront ainsi spécialement poursuivis et châtiés par les forces de sa majesté Prométhium…._

- J'espère qu'ils s'en sortiront, dit Zéro en coupant l'holo-projecteur.  
- Ils ont parfaitement mesuré les risques, reprit calmement Antonov en posant son cigare de Loyn.

Le brandy d'Inthe avait fait merveille chez tous les convives. Cette boisson avait la particularité de stimuler grandement les esprits, ce qui la faisait passer pour une drogue interdite dans nombre de systèmes stellaires. Toutefois, Zéro fit une exception et autorisa une distribution. Cela lui avait valu une énième explication avec Harlock, qui ne supportait pas que _lui,_ Warius Zéro, prenne de telles décisions dans _son_ vaisseau.

Plusieurs personnes, toutes assises, autour d'une grande table en bois antique verni, sirotaient avec plus ou moins de vivacité le fond de leur verre.

- Ton plan ne me plait vraiment pas, déclara le capitaine pirate après un long silence.

Tochiro Oyama, assis à sa droite, reprit :

- Pourtant, c'est astucieux. Culotté mais astucieux, nous allons enfin pouvoir…  
- Non, coupa Harlock. Nous avons suivi tes instructions à la lettre Zéro, enfin presque à la lettre, dans l'unique but de pouvoir affronter en face les armées de Prométhium. Maintenant que nous touchons au but, tu veux changer ton fusil d'épaule ? C'est non.  
- Je comprends ton point de vue, Harlock, dit Zéro d'un air las. Mais voix-tu, Prométhium a compris ma stratégie. Nous coups de main ne sont plus aussi efficaces et sa flotte ne se disperse plus. Un affrontement direct ne servira plus à rien.  
- Tout à fait, s'exclama Tochiro. Nous devons tenter _autre chose_.

Le général en chef de la résistance regarda un instant Mimee qui jouait de son étrange harpe au fond de la pièce. Elle semblait si sereine au milieu de ce tumulte.

- Sénateur Antonov, êtes-vous d'accord ?  
- Bien sur, général Zéro. Votre plan me parait moins risqué qu'une bataille rangée. Vous n'aurez droit qu'à un seul essai dans cette histoire.  
- Mais vous, vous n'allez certainement pas survivre très longtemps une fois le processus déclenché, répondit Zéro.  
- Au point où j'en suis. Le docteur m'a donné que quelques mois de survie tout au plus. Ces satanés robots savent s'y prendre pour donner une mort lente.

Antonov, encore récemment prisonnier dans une sinistre prison de l'Empire Mécanique, avait reçu une injection de nano-machines destinée à lui donner une mort lente et douloureuse. Prométhium trouvait qu'un test grandeur nature de sa nouvelle arme de terreur sur un humain de son calibre était tout indiqué.

Bien, nous irons donc chercher ce hacker informatique lorsque nous aurons vos informations, sénateur. Tochiro va vous conduire à votre navette. Merci encore pour votre sacrifice.

- Ne me remerciez pas encore. Je suis plus inquiet du sort de la Présidente qui va se sentir bien seule maintenant.

Antonov salua le général Zéro et suivi le petit gnome vers le hangar de l'ombre de la mort. La navette que Tochiro avait préparée regorgeait d'inventions farfelues. Le génial inventeur rechignait à laisser partir quelques unes de ses trouvailles, mais il n'avait pas le temps de les démonter une à une. Il regretterait son récupérateur de protons.

Une fois à bord, l'ancien sénateur passa quelques minutes à se remémorer ses anciens cours de navigation spatiale. Un homme politique de son envergure n'avait pas vraiment l'occasion de piloter. Passer son permis spatial maintenant lui causerait sans doute pas mal de difficultés insurmontables.

- Toutes les coordonnées sont programmées, je n'ai plus qu'à y aller.

Le petit vaisseau décolla lentement, et malgré le soin apporté par l'homme politique à son pilotage, sa trajectoire n'était pas très assurée. Il renversa quelques bidons d'huile pohtl et manqua de râper la peinture du plafond (une peinture à réflexion magnétique classe II quand même).

Zéro regardait à travers un hublot au fond du hangar le russe s'éloigner. Il aurait bien aimé le garder à ses côtés, car cet homme avait une expérience politique inestimable, qui aurait bien servi ses entreprises diplomatiques. Mais ses révélations récentes pouvaient enfin donner une victoire définitive aux derniers peuples libres face à l'Empire Mécanique.

_Le temps joue contre nous, se dit Warius. Malgré la destruction de la flotte Minios, Prométhium envahit des systèmes entiers et ses usines fabriquent toujours plus de robots. Il faut frapper vite, fort et là où çà fait mal…_

* * *

**Les réfugiés**

Combien de vaisseaux étaient-ils ? Aucun spécialiste digne de ce nom n'osait avancer un chiffre sérieux. Certaines rumeurs faisaient état de dizaine de milliers, voire de millions, voire de ces flottes. Quoiqu'il en soit, une multitude d'humains ou de leurs alliées avaient fui à travers ces vaisseaux faits de bric et de broc l'avancée des armées mécaniques

Certaines personnes avaient la chance d'être assez riches pour s'acheter leur propre vaisseau. Mais le premier prix de navette Xylonnienne capable de sauts warps avoisinant les 20 000 crédits, peu de personnes au final avaient les moyens de s'en acheter une. La plupart des réfugiés avaient donc pris d'assaut les cargos présents et tout navire capable de les amener loin des troupes de métal de l'Empire de Prométhium.

Dans le secteur DT-56, près de la planète Ajente, une flotte de ces cargos dérivait, sans but véritable. Traqués par les sinistres soldats de Prométhium, les rares survivants ne devaient leur salut que grâce à une fuite permanente, composée d'innombrables sauts warps. Malgré tout, les rencontres hostiles étaient nombreuses.

- Le rapport, mon major, dit l'homme en tendant un papier usé vers la silhouette.  
- Merci.

Le major Rahja Pal, un brave indien, avait défendu son secteur sur Terre jusqu'au bout. Un peu par hasard, il avait embarqué dans un cargo en partance pour un système de la bordure. De fil en aiguille, il s'était vu attribuer le titre de 'chef' de la flotte présente, composée de quelques cargos classe G, d'un vieil escorteur auxiliaire de l'Union et de quelques navettes légères de type beta-4.

- Préparez le prochain saut warp Nous essayerons de nous ravitailler sur Ajente avant de partir.

Son ancien transpondeur militaire se mit à sonner, annonçant l'arrivé d'un message crypté enregistré. Pourquoi avait-il gardé cette relique à sa ceinture ? La surprise s'empara de l'indien, ainsi que des anciens soldats assemblés autour de lui.

- Un message du sénateur Antonov, rien que çà. Mince…

L'officier lut rapidement le contenu du message. Il devait localiser une certaine "fourmi", un réfugié parmi tant d'autres perdu au milieu d'un de ces cargos pleins d'apatrides. Puis l'exfiltrer vers un point de coordonnées valable 24 heures.

L'homme donna quelques ordres et lança un scan automatique des bases de données de la flotte. Le système renvoya au bout de quelques instants une réponse positive en affichant une photographie et le nom d'un cargo, le 'star saver IV'.

L'indien reprit son transpondeur et émit un code frénétiquement. Il obtint quelques messages d'erreurs avant de pouvoir émettre la réponse attendue par l'homme politique.

- Annulez le ravitaillement, cria-t-il en direction d'un Mortl assis aux commandes. Saut warp dans les coordonnées suivantes : GT-IU-98 secteur 3A.  
- Heu, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? répondit l'extraterrestre visiblement désarçonné.  
- Je viens de reprendre du service ! dit l'ex-officier.

* * *

Le sénateur Antonov, quand à lui, parut très soulagé de recevoir la confirmation qu'il attendait. Il avait envoyé son dernier message sur l'ancien système de télétransmission de l'Union Terrestre, en espérant avoir une réponse positive avant d'être découvert. L'ex major Rahja Pal avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait et il acceptait d'obéir. L'ombre de la mort était maintenant au courant, et tout était question d'heures désormais.

De sa vitre le séparant du vide sidéral, le vieil homme politique vit des dizaines de vaisseaux se matérialiser au loin. Des cuirassés mécaniques, des escorteurs. Il reconnut 'le destructeur', 'le vengeur' parmi eux. Ils n'émirent aucun avertissement, et déclenchèrent leur feu destructeur en même temps.

Il est vrai que le seul canal encore universel pour joindre les anciens débris des flottes de l'Union n'était pas franchement protégé…

* * *

**Encore un imbécile…**

Warius Zéro prenait enfin un peu de repos. Malgré ses protestations Marina, encore convalescente, avait tenu à le rejoindre pour partager un petit instant d'intimité. Ils regardaient le 'Karyu', qui suivait la flotte un peu à l'écart, en pilotage automatique. Le devenir du dragon flamboyant les inquiétait.

Le commandant de la flotte de la résistance commençait à apprécier l'ombre de la mort, la qualité de son équipage et le côté casse-cou de son capitaine. Il voulait toutefois retourner sur son ancien vaisseau, avec Marina bien sur, car au final il représentait peut être plus l'esprit de la résistance à Prométhium que le vaisseau pirate. Et puis, il n'y aurait plus cette satanée histoire de fauteuil…

- Que sont-ils devenus maintenant ?  
- Qui, Warius ?  
- Ishikura, Nohara, Raï et tous les autres ?  
- Je ne sais pas… Je me souviens d'avoir été toujours seule dans cette horrible prison.

Nous les retrouverons, conclut Zéro.

_J'espère simplement qu'ils sont tous encore en vie… quelque part…_

- Warius Zéro est demandé en passerelle, le général Zéro ! annonça une voie féminine dans son intercom.

Zéro maudit intérieurement l'émettrice du message qui le forçait à interrompre un pur instant de bonheur.

- Je ne te dérange pas au moins ? demanda Harlock à la barre.  
- Umpf…

Le capitaine pirate sentit qu'il n'était le seul à savoir émettre des grognements d'ours lorsque la situation lui déplaisait. Marina Oki rentra peu après en passerelle, d'un pas assez lent.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ? mieux j'espère fit le pirate avec un accès inouï d'amabilité.  
- Merci, çà va pour l'instant.

Marina Oki était en fait terrifiée par le bazar et l'ordre tout relatif qui régnaient au centre de l'ombre de la mort. Elle ne pouvait, en tant qu'ex second de Zéro de remarquer tout ce qui n'était visiblement pas à sa place, la propreté approximative et le laisser-aller patent des membres d'équipages. Seul Zéro, avec son uniforme et sa manie de se raser paraissait moins sale que les vauriens présents, mais avec une tendance négative. Mais elle saurait s'en occuper en temps utile.

Le visage de l'ex major indien apparut sur un écran de contrôle, en même temps que de multiples échos radars.

- Général Zéro, enfin. Je suis le major… euh l'ex major Rahja Pal. J'ai reçu un message très pressant de la part du sénateur…  
- Antonov, reprit Zéro. Cela veut dire qu'il a réussi dit-il à voie basse.  
- Votre "fourmi" est dans une navette, prête au transfert. Nous devons nous presser, les humanoïdes nous traquent surement.  
- Allez-y nous sommes parés à l'accueillir…

Une petite navette, un modèle béta-4 en relatif bon état, trouva son chemin au milieu d'une force hétéroclite de vaisseaux de la Résistance. Elle se posa sans encombre et délivra sa cargaison : un petit kloin hargneux. Il regarda d'un air mauvais avec ses trois yeux son environnement et commença à frapper à qui mieux mieux tout pirate qu'il trouvait sur son chemin.

- Mais il est fou ! cria Zéro en se levant.  
- Euh… nous avons du le "persuader" de coopérer, s'excusa le major indien. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de venir travailler pour vous.

_Et moi je n'avais vraiment pas envie de perdre du temps avec çà se dit Zéro._

- Du calme, nous ne vous voulons aucun mal, dit zéro à travers une diffusion. Nous essayons juste de ….

Quelques grands bruits un peu sourds, des coups de poing peut-être, retentirent au loin et Zéro vit à travers une caméra le petit être faire un vol plané digne d'un poisson-volant de Tyldine. Puis il aperçut Harlock qui rajustait son gant droit.

- Il est calmé Zéro… je te l'apporte, finit le pirate en coupant la communication.

_Bon, je crois que son approche diplomatique est plus efficace finalement._

Le Kloin passa directement du hangar de débarquement à l'infirmerie. Le docteur Zéro commençait à se plaindre, car il avait suffisamment de blessés, traumatisés et éclopés en tout genre à soigner comme cela. Il ne fallait pas en rajouter. Finalement, Warius Zéro, Harlock et Marina Oki interrogèrent leur nouvelle recrue, solidement attachée à un lit destiné aux forcenés.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Je suis innocent, je proteste, ce ne sont pas des méthodes dignes de la police galactique !

Les trois officiers se regardèrent avec un air surpris. Décidément, ce n'était pas gagné avec ce phénomène.

- Nous ne sommes pas la police, expliqua Zéro. Nous sommes des… militaires.  
- L'autre guignol avec sa cape noire, il ressemble plus à un pirate qu'à un militaire, remarqua le Kloin. Et puis la nana elle vient faire quoi ici ?  
- La … nana ? demanda Zéro incrédule face à une Marina outrée.

Après un court instant de silence, Warius Zéro devança avec une rapidité foudroyante Harlock, qui avait eu la même idée que lui au même moment. Un nouveau crochet du droit ramena le nouveau venu à de meilleurs sentiments et déclencha un flot de jurons de la part de son homonyme.

- Nous ne sommes pas de la police, insista Zéro. Mais nous savons faire … mieux en termes d'interrogatoire si vous voulez…

La terreur remplaça la colère dans les trois yeux du petit être. Il avait touché un point sensible apparemment.

- Je voudrais évoquer avec vous le code … Z.

* * *

**Le virus**

L'extraterrestre devint blême et il suffoquait. Comment ces humains pouvaient-ils être au courant ?

- Qui êtes-vous ? finit-il par dire lentement, avec une voix étrangement calme.  
- Je suis Warius Zéro. Voici Marina Oki et Harlock.  
- Warius Zéro… vous avez eu bien du courage de défendre la Terre dans de telles conditions. Mais c'est quoi… çà ? Ces vaisseaux ? On dirait une bande de pirates dégénérés et…

Le kloin fut stoppé net par le poing de Harlock, qui se plaça avec une vivacité inouïe juste devant ses trois yeux. Il était sur le point de franchir encore une fois la ligne jaune.

- Nous sommes sur 'l'ombre de la mort' à la tête d'une flotte de la résistance, reprit Zéro.  
- Alors, tout était vrai, fit le kloin.  
- Que croyiez-vous ? ajouta Marina encore outrée. Que la police spatiale enverrait une flotte comme celle-ci juste pour votre petite personne ?  
- Non, je parlai de la résistance à Prométhium. Nous entendions des rumeurs, mais nous ne pensions pas que des êtres vivants combattaient encore…

_Et bien mon vieux Warius, il faudra investir dans des attachés de presse au plus vite…_

- Trêves de plaisanteries. Nous voulons votre code Z pour neutraliser définitivement les soldats robots de l'Empire Mécanique.

Harlock ne prenait plus de gants au sens figuré. Il avait assez perdu de temps comme çà, et il ne rêvait que de délivrer enfin les humains et gouter à nouveau à la liberté.

- Je ne sais pas comment vous connaissez l'existence de ce code, mais je ne peux pas vous le donner. Il a été détruit et il faudrait un équipement de pointe et un travail acharné pour le recréer.

Marina eut une quinte de toux violente et faillit s'évanouir, au grand dam de Warius Zéro. Elle dut partir prendre un repos indispensable. Son état ne s'améliorait pas vraiment, et Zéro s'inquiétait au plus haut point. Il faisait en sorte que cela ne se voit pas, mais son esprit était constamment torturé.

- Qu'est-ce que ce code exactement ? demanda Zéro au petit kloin.  
- C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer. Je ne sais pas par où commencer?  
- Par le début, c'est une bonne option, trancha Harlock, avec son regard perçant.  
- Ben, euh, voilà. Je dois avoir maintenant 600 ans. J'ai participé à l'élaboration du programme initial de robotisation sur Râmétale. La reine Prométhium voulait robotiser son monde agonisant et recruta la fine fleur des ingénieurs pour concevoir les corps robotisés idéaux. Je faisais partie de cette équipe.

Le docteur signala rapidement à Zéro que Marina se reposait et que son état était satisfaisant.

- Une fois la robotisation achevée, la reine fit exécuter l'ensemble des concepteurs. Elle traqua avec ses "soldats de Thallium" tous ceux qui avaient eu accès un jour à ce programme, pour ne pas risquer de dévoiler un point faible chez sa nouvelle armée. Tous mes collègues furent pourchassés et impitoyablement tués. Je suis peut-être l'un des rares survivants.  
- Et ce code, dans tout çà ? Harlock n'aimait pas les digressions.  
- Le code est en fait un virus informatique, qui permet de prendre le contrôle ou de désactiver l'esprit des robots. Nous l'avions crée en laboratoire afin de stimuler nos programmes d'intelligence artificielle et les rendre plus robustes. Mais Prométhium craignait que cela soit une arme contre elle. Il a été détruit lors de la guerre, avec mon matériel et le reste.  
- Pouvez-vous le recréer ? demande Zéro.  
- Ce serait possible, mais avec beaucoup de matériel et du temps. Et j'y gagnerai quoi ?  
- Quelques crochets du droit en moins, fit Harlock.

Warius Zéro fit un signe de la main, invitant son bouillonnant camarade à plus de retenue. Tout ne se traitait pas avec les poings et les pieds, même si cette solution avait l'avantage de la rapidité. Mais le général de la Résistance était un peu désemparé. Il ne pensait pas devoir encore acheter un concours de mercenaires. La voix de Mimee résonna quelques instants dans sa tête puis il ne perçut plus rien.

_Tout simplement se dit-il…_

- Que gagnerez-vous ? Eh bien, vous n'aurez plus à fuir ou à craindre Prométhium et toute sa clique sinistre. Vous pourrez recommencer du début, vivre enfin la vie que vous désirez. Je peux vous payer, mais nous n'en sommes plus là.

Le silence pesant indiquait que le kloin réfléchissait sérieusement à son argumentaire. L'argent ne semblait pas l'intéresser, pas plus qu'une hypothétique gloire.

- J'ai besoin d'ordinateurs, de temps, et de beaucoup d'infusion de Pirhyne…. Avez-vous au moins des terminaux dignes de ce nom ?

Harlock défit les liens du kloin et demanda Tochiro. Il glissa à l'oreille quelques mots au petit homme, qui regarda d'un air furieux l'extraterrestre. Sans un mot, il le prit par la main et le conduisit à une salle un peu à l'écart dans le vaisseau. Zéro et Harlock les suivirent.

- Mon laboratoire, fit Tochiro en entrant.

De nombreux ordinateurs, reliés avec des fils multicolores emplissaient la pièce. Tochiro venait de créer un prototype de serveur absolument incomparable. Toute la pointe du matériel de l'ex Union Terrestre se trouvait là, au service du petit ingénieur qui passait son peu de temps libre à bricoler tout ce qu'il pouvait.

Le petit kloin sourit avec sa bouche visqueuse.

- Je crois que je vais pouvoir me mettre au travail….


	13. Le tout pour le tout

**Le crépuscule infini de l'humanité  
**_le temps des loups_**  
**

XXIII – Le tout pour le tout

* * *

"_Il est plus facile de déplacer un fleuve que changer son caractère" __Proverbe chinois_

* * *

**Personnages du chapitre**

L'équipage de l'Ombre de la mort

_Harlock : Capitaine de 'L'ombre de la mort', symbole de la résistance à Prométhium  
Général Warius Zéro : Chef de la résistance galactique, à bord de 'L'ombre de la mort'  
Capitaine de vaisseau Marina Oki : Ex-Commandant du vaisseau Karyu, __à bord de 'L'ombre de la mort'  
Mimee : Jurassienne qui suit aveuglément Harlock_

Autres personnages_._

_L'équipage du 'Karyu', au grand complet !  
Maréchal Technétium : Commandant en chef des forces de Prométhium  
Prométhium : Reine de l'Empire mécanique  
'La Rose' : chef de la résistance sur Terre. Grièvement malade.  
Marie Attia : Présidente de l'Union Terrestre._

* * *

**Une réunion de famille**

_Journal d'informations officielles humanoïdes : Une incursion intolérable des forces rebelles s'est produite sur la planète magenta. Les glorieuses forces de notre reine Prométhium poursuivent en ce moment-même les traitres. Par ailleurs, sa majesté a annulé l'élection présidentielle sur Terre et désigné le gouverneur Zorbium comme vice-président…_

Warius Zéro lut avec un soulagement visible le dernier message de 'La Rose'. L'un des derniers éléments manquant pour l'assaut final serait enfin là dans peu de temps. Harlock jeta machinalement le journal avec un air furieux.

- J'espère que tu mesures les sacrifices endurés par nos amis sur terre pour _çà_…  
- Nous allons avoir toutes les cartes en main pour déclencher cet affrontement final dont tu rêves tant, répliqua Zéro.

Marina Oki semblait la personne la plus inquiète dans la pièce de détente de l'ombre de la mort. Son état s'améliorait enfin après son séjour dans les sombres geôles de l'Empire mécanique, mais elle n'était plus aussi alerte qu'auparavant.

- L'équipage du 'Karyu' sera avec nous d'ici quelques jours tout au plus. Mon vaisseau pourra enfin… commença Marina.

Le général de la Résistance regarda sa moitié avec un peu air suspicieux.

- Enfin _notre_ vaisseau sera bientôt opérationnel.  
- Combien de temps, pour avoir ton fichu code Z ? demanda Harlock un brin énervé. Ce kloin particulièrement hargneux me tape sur le système. Sans compter qu'il a depuis longtemps troqué les tisanes contre quelque chose de plus fort.  
- Il m'a promis des résultats dans deux jours. Trois au maximum, répondit Zéro.  
- Il me semble qu'il t'a tenu exactement le même discours la semaine dernière, et encore celle d'avant, ajouta Marina avec détachement.  
- Je dois vous laisser, j'ai un vaisseau cargo de Prométhium à aborder. J'ai besoin de faire le plein d'alcool, vu la consommation croissante de nos invités.

Harlock reprit son gravity-sabre et "salua" les deux officiers avant de partir.

- Que fera-t-on avec le 'Karyu' ? Le ton employé par Marina trahissait de l'inquiétude.  
- Et bien… heu… il va nous rejoindre dans cette lutte contre l'oppression…le combat épique pour la liberté et… heu…  
- Arrête Warius. Je te connais. Je pose les questions qui fâchent alors ? _Qui_ va reprendre le commandement ? Toi ? Moi ? Et que fera-t-on … des robots de l'équipage ?

_Comme j'aurais aimé qu'elle ne pose pas ces questions. Pourquoi Marina me fais-tu souffrir ainsi ?_

- Je suis… partagé. Tu es le nouveau commandant aux yeux de l'équipage, et Harlock a encore besoin d'être surveillé.  
- Arrête Warius. Que veux-tu, _toi,_ au fond de ton cœur ?

Mimee jouait au loin, quelque part. Warius Zéro entendait encore sa voix en lui, sourde, diffuse, mais tellement rassurante.

- Je veux… finir cette guerre… arrêter ces massacres…  
- Warius…sérieusement ? Marina fixa son amoureux avec ses grands yeux. Son regard d'acier ne valait pas celui d'Harlock, mais il avait d'autres pouvoirs sur lui.  
- Je veux… je veux être avec toi. Je t'aime.

La réponse sembla enfin satisfaire son ancien second. Warius Zéro se rendit compte que sa situation devenait cocasse pour un militaire qui souhaitait donner un semblant d'air martial à son armada hétéroclite. Lui, le grand Warius Zéro, était amoureux de son second, n'hésitait pas à le montrer, au mépris de toutes les règles inscrites dans ses vieux manuels qu'il vénérait tant.

- Le général Zéro et le Commandant Oki sont demandés en passerelle !

Harlock avait un don pour interrompre les conversations ou les moments intimes passés avec Marina. Mais, le devoir avant tout.

Juché sur son antique barre en bois verni, le capitaine pirate avait fini de refaire le plein d'alcool et liqueurs diverses sur le dos de Prométhium. Un visage souriant sur l'écran principal, familier mais très affaibli accueilli Zéro et Oki.

- Commandant Zéro, commandant Oki, cela me fait vraiment plaisir de vous voir, en vie.  
- Je suis ravi également, Nohara. Comment vont les autres ?  
- Ils vont bien, même si la vie en prison n'était pas facile.

Le fidèle lieutenant Nohara, chef mécanicien du 'Karyu', tirait avec un plaisir infini sur un vieux cigare trouvé sur son transport. Ses yeux étaient fatigués, son regard un peu flou.

- Ils nous ont dit… fit-il doucement, ils nous ont dit que vous étiez morts, exécutés. Ils nous ont emprisonnés sans explications à notre escale sur Grogn 6. Warius, que s'est-il passé ? Que veut dire tout… _çà _?  
- Je t'expliquerai tout cela, mon ami. A vous tous, lorsque vous serez ici.  
- Nous arriverons bientôt. Je vais me reposer alors, si tu permets. Les autres dorment, ils sont épuisés.  
- A bientôt… alors…

* * *

**Le réveil du dragon**

Le retour des derniers membres de l'équipage du 'Karyu' fut l'occasion d'une grande fête, où l'alcool dérobé à Prométhium tomba à point nommé. Les membres robots participaient bon gré mal gré à la fête, mais ils éprouvaient de la gêne, et tentaient de le dissimuler. En fin de soirée, Zéro prit la parole devant son ancien équipage enfin rassemblé. Marina Oki était à ses côté, mais plus tout à fait en tant que commandant en second.

Zéro fit le récit de ses aventures, en essayant d'être le plus fidèle et impartial possible. Mais, le moment des questions décisives approchait. Il regarda enfin le lieutenant Phase, le navigateur et les autres robots du 'Karyu'.

- Ce que je demande aux humains… commença-t-il. Je… je ne peux pas vous forcer à venir avec moi. Vous êtes des robots, et je comprendrai que vous ne souhaitiez pas rejoindre à nouveau le 'Karyu'.

Un silence pesant s'empara de l'assemblée. Un rapide coup d'œil confirma au général de la résistance qu'Harlock n'était pas dans l'environnement immédiat. Au bout de quelques interminables minutes, Phase, regarda ses collègues, fit un léger hochement de tête et s'avança seul.

- Commandant, nous avons pu voir de nos yeux artificiels ce que la reine Prométhium pratiquait comme politique envers les autres peuples de l'univers. Bien que notre âme ne soit pas la même que la votre, nous avons également subi des brimades, la torture uniquement pour avoir fait preuve de compassion et de retenue dans nos actes. Nous sommes devenus des parias, et nous ne nous reconnaissons plus dans notre souveraine. Alors, au nom de mes camarades, nous souhaitons vous rejoindre, malgré tout, pour enfin imposer une paix juste et durable entre nos peuples. Je suis à vos ordres, comman.. enfin "Général".

Phase se mit au garde-à-vous et salua militairement son supérieur, aussitôt imité par ses frères robots.

_Je n'ose imaginer ce que cette reine de métal vous a fait subir, à toi et aux autres, pour que vous veniez si spontanément vers moi se dit Zéro._

Zéro se tourna vers Marina et ouvrit la bouche. Il allait prononcer une phrase toute faite mais en changea un peu le contenu :

- Commandant Oki, pourriez-vous vous charger de la remise en état du 'Karyu' dans les plus brefs délais ?  
- Est-ce un _ordre_, Warius ?  
- Non, euh… c'est…une requête.  
- Bien sur alors, mon ché… mon…euh... général.

Le lieutenant Nohara eut un petit sourire en coin, et fit un clin d'œil discret vers son estimé général. Tout le monde se souviendra avoir vu le grand, le glorieux Warius Zéro rougir comme une pivoine ce soir-là. Marina, à son habitude, ne voulut pas prendre de pause et embaucha les membres d'équipage encore vaillants et volontaires pour remettre le dragon flamboyant en état de fonctionner. Zéro lui fit promettre de se ménager et de ménager les restes de son équipage durement éprouvés.

Le général s'inquiétait plus des avancées de sa "fourmi", ce petit crack informatique au caractère particulièrement difficile. Une petite visite au laboratoire de Tochiro avant de prendre du repos s'imposait.

Il trouva les deux gnomes en train de se disputer sur des sujets très ésotériques. Le laboratoire était encore plus en désordre que d'habitude, ce qui rendait son accès assez aléatoire et dangereux.

- Je vous dis que la logique pré-dichotomique ne s'applique pas à la boucle Zéta-2. Il faut partir du postulat de Frety pour obtenir un algorithme fractal qui…  
- Mais non, vous ne comprenez rien Tochiro! Un test logique basé sur un résultat semi-aléatoire permet dans ce cas précis de se passer du paradoxe de Squul et ainsi…  
- Je ne vous dérange pas ? se hasarda Zéro.  
- Ah… vous tombez bien vous, dit le kloin. Dites à cette chose qui se prétend ingénieur que le paradoxe de Squul n'est pas valide dans les cas de tests sous-classe G. Dites-lui !  
- Je ne comprends rien à votre charabia. Je viens aux nouvelles, où en êtes-vous ?  
- Ah… fit le kloin en se calmant. J'essaye de régler un détail sur le code évolutif sur certains algorithmes de résistance secondaires et…  
- OU EN ETES-VOUS ? redemanda Zéro avec une pointe non dissimulée d'agacement.

Le kloin et Tochiro se regardèrent, et dirent quasiment en même temps :

- Ce code est opérationnel, voyons ! Mais il n'est pas encore parfait et je souhaite… commença Tochiro  
- Le rendre absolument magnifique, finit le kloin avec des étoiles dans ses trois yeux. Ce sera un chef d'œuvre. Une merveille. Une apothéose….

Le général sentit ses muscles se crisper, et il dit doucement, avec une colère manifestement retenue :

- Ca marche ? OUI ou NON ?  
- Mais oui, enfin, depuis des semaines ! Vous êtes bouché à la fin, sur ce vaisseau, s'exclama le kloin.  
- Je vais vous… je… bon, Tochiro, sans vouloir vous commander, j'aurais besoin de vous pour remettre le 'Karyu' en état de marche.  
- Harlock en pense quoi ? Je voudrais son avis avant. Et puis, 'l'ombre de la mort' a également besoin de réparations et…

Warius Zéro sentait qu'il ne gagnerait pas cette bataille. Déjà, comprendre le langage hermétique des informaticiens lui demandait un effort inouï, alors aller voir Harlock et insister pour qu'il prie Tochiro de remettre en état un _autre vaisseau_ que le navire pirate….

Dans sa cabine, il trouva un petit mot de Marina. Elle ne tarderait pas à le rejoindre. Zéro s'endormit dans un sommeil sans rêves mais ô combien réparateur…

* * *

**Coup d'état**

Les pérégrinations de Warius Zéro intéressaient au plus point la Présidente Marie Attia. Malgré la perte récente de son plus fidèle conseiller, elle continuait la lutte à sa manière.

Assise derrière son bureau, elle regardait avec peine ses nouveaux licteurs robotisés, qui n'avaient plus rien d'humain. Petit à petit, Prométhium resserrait l'étau. Bientôt, ce serait la fin. Pas besoin d'être une fine politique pour le comprendre.

Les licteurs se mirent au garde-à-vous et annoncèrent d'une voix sinistrement métallique :

- Sa Majesté Prométhium, souveraine de l'Empire Mécanique !

La reine robot pénétra sans autre cérémonie avec un autre robot drapé dans un drap de velours rouge.

- Très chère Attia, tu n'as pas daigné répondre à mes appels. Tu me déçois…  
- Mes secrétaires sont surmenées en ce moment.  
- Ton arrogance n'est que le fruit de ta frustration et de ton désespoir. Mais, bon, j'ai décidé de nommer le gouverneur Zorbium ici présent comme nouveau vice-président.

Le robot salua légèrement la présidente, et la fixa avec son unique œil rouge vif. Il ne lui inspirait aucune confiance.

- Depuis quand les institutions de l'Union prévoient-elles un vice-président ? Je te signale que l'article 28 de…  
- Silence. Ici c'est moi qui décide. Et j'ai décidé.  
- Franchement, l'air de 'néo-Stalingrad' ne te réussit pas du tout ma chère.

La reine de métal se cabra et jeta avec fureur un bibelot qui trainait à sa portée. Elle frappa ensuite un mur avec une telle force que plusieurs tableaux accrochés tombèrent avec fracas. Elle passa ensuite ses nerfs sur divers objets qui lui tombaient sous la main.

- Tu prends vraiment les choses trop à cœur, ma chère.  
- Silence ! fit Prométhium avec des yeux bioniques. Silence… Désormais, tu les actes politiques de l'Union devront être contresignés du gouverneur Zorbium. Il aura un droit de veto sur toutes tes décisions.

_J'ai les mains liées alors se dit la vieille femme. _

- De plus, tu te présenteras au bureau des affaires politiques de Neo-mécania demain, à la première heure.

Ce nom provoqua un sentiment de panique chez la Présidente. Le bureau des affaires politiques n'était autre que le quartier général des soldats de Thallium sur Terre, la police secrète de Prométhium. Si elle se rendait là-bas, seul un miracle pouvait la faire sortir de ce lieu indemne et en liberté.

- Ma chère Marie, je te laisse. Zorbium reviendra demain avec ses affaires. Profite bien de ta soirée.

Les robots partirent sans montrer le moindre signe de respect ou de politesse. Il ne restait probablement que quelques heures à la Présidente de liberté ou… de vie. Elle s'attendait à la venue de cet instant décisif, mais elle doutait au fond d'elle-même de la conduite à tenir. Comme elle aurait aimé être épaulée par son fidèle sénateur Antonov, ou son regretté Eustache dans de pareilles circonstances.

- Sortez, dit-elle à l'attention des licteurs robots. Sortez maintenant !

Les robots ne posèrent aucune question et daignèrent laisser la Présidente seule. Elle s'assura que personne n'écoutait aux portes puis se précipita vers une armoire fermée. Elle l'ouvrit puis accéda à un petit coffre, dernier espace intime à sa disposition dans ce bureau truffé de dispositifs espions.

Un petit communicateur, modèle Xlyl-35, une antiquité, fut activé promptement. Elle tapa un code secret abscond. Une voie faible, féminine, lui répondit au bout de quelques minutes d'attente.

- Je vous écoute, Madame. Parlez vite, ce canal n'est plus aussi sur qu'avant.  
- Enfin, vous êtes là. Prométhium va certainement m'arrêter et me mettre hors course demain. Les évènements s'accélèrent. Pouvez-vous mettre à exécution le plan ?

Un silence pesant, qui sembla durer une éternité, suivit cette brève conversation.

- Je redoutais cet instant. Si c'est un ordre, je l'exécuterais.  
- Je vous en donne l'ordre. Et je ne suis plus votre chef depuis longtemps.  
- Vous restez avec le général Zéro les seules personnes que j'estime légitimes pour donner des ordres à la Résistance. 'La Rose', terminé.

La Présidente Attia reposa son petit appareil, soulagée.

_Je vous en prie, général Zéro. Où que vous soyez, achevez cette guerre qui n'a que trop duré._

Un bruit sourd puis des pas de course tirèrent la Présidente de ses pensées. Par réflexe, elle détruisit précipitamment son communicateur. Zorbium entra avec plusieurs gardes et cria :

- Vous êtes en état d'arrestation ! Suivez-nous sans résistance !  
- Cela tombe bien, j'ai fini. Je vous suis.

La dirigeante de l'Union Terrestre jura avoir vu Prométhium sur le chemin de sa captivité (ou de son exécution) hurler de colère contre quelques objets innocents à sa portée. Son éventuel successeur aurait des frais supplémentaires en réparation de mobilier et de décoration.

* * *

**La flamme de la liberté**

'La Rose' reposa son récepteur et se rallongea très affaiblie dans son lit. Le geste de la Présidente était craint et espéré à la fois. A son chevet, le médecin qui la surveillait ne prit pas de gants :

- Il est hors de question que vous quittiez ce lit. Vous n'êtes pas du tout en état.  
- Je dois au moins parler aux hommes.  
- Vous le ferez allongée ! Sans cette perfusion de cellules souches activées, vous auriez passé l'arme à gauche depuis longtemps.

'La Rose' dut admettre que le médecin n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Les radiations des armes de Prométhium l'avaient grandement affecté, et sa vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil. Sans un effort médical constant, elle serait certainement morte depuis longtemps. Elle se résolu à parler en face à face avec les chefs de la Résistance présent sur son lit, derrière son traditionnel voile de gaze blanche.

- Messieurs, fit-elle après le rassemblement. Le moment que nous espérions tous arrive enfin. Le général Zéro, le capitaine Harlock vont engager la bataille décisive contre les armées de métal de la reine du mal. Nous avons notre rôle à jouer, et nous lançons maintenant l'opération prévue. Vous connaissez la procédure. Bonne chance, et que les dieux encore vivants vous gardent.

Les hommes et les extraterrestres présents partirent sans dire un mot, l'air sombre et déterminé.

La révolte générale des planètes et des peuples asservis.

Voilà ce qu'avaient décidé la Présidente et 'La Rose'. Le signal, une fois émis, se répandrait comme une trainée de poudre dans toute la galaxie. Des millions d'hommes, de Mortls, de Gorfs, de Govoroms et autres peuples se révolteraient en même temps, constituant des milliers d'unités combattantes. Toutes avaient déjà des ordres, des plans, des objectifs. Le but final restait le même : aider la flotte de la Résistance à affronter face à face Prométhium dans un duel décisif. Le combat final pouvait enfin s'engager.

'La Rose' prit à nouveau son récepteur et écrivit un long message codé. Elle pensait à Harlock, cet impétueux jeune homme qu'elle avait rencontré avant cette guerre, lors de son arrivée sur son ancien vaisseau. Tiendrait-il le coup ? sortirait-il vivant, lui, de ce cauchemar ?

Toutefois, 'La Rose' et la Présidente n'avaient pas conscience qu'Harlock et Zéro, qui n'allaient pas tarder à recevoir le message fatidique, étaient tout sauf prêts…

* * *

Le maréchal Technétium éteignit le projecteur et ralluma la lumière. Son exposé était éloquent, bien construit et convaincant. Prométhium, qui réfléchissait, se félicitait d'avoir nommé un robot si talentueux à ce poste important, malgré ses quelques échecs.

- Votre plan est parfait, maréchal, fit la Reine.  
- Nous avions tout prévu, majesté. Y compris un baroud d'honneur de ces sous-hommes et de leur prétendue Présidente.  
- Vous positionnerez le 'vaisseau' à l'endroit convenu. Je superviserai les opérations depuis mon navire amiral personnel. Mais je tiens à capturer ce Zéro et ce Harlock vivants et encore en bonne santé.  
- Vos désirs sont des ordres altesse.  
- Et, Technétium, n'échouez pas dans cette tâche.

La Reine se leva et consulta les différents rapports qui égrenaient son bureau. Tous les systèmes faisaient part, tour à tour, d'une révolte armée des peuples asservis ou des planètes occupées. Cela allait de la simple grève d'ouvriers dans les usines d'armement au sabotage des ports militaires en passant par des attaques de troupes disparates sur les quartiers généraux.

Malgré tout, l'opposition militaire était moindre que celle attendue par la souveraine de l'Empire Mécanique. Certains systèmes étaient peu touchés, voire parfaitement calmes. Aucun surcroit d'activité dans la bordure. Les flottes spatiales de la Résistance attaquaient bien quelques systèmes, mais les actions restaient limitées.

Prométhium eut un sourire machiavélique puis ria nerveusement.

- Contactez l'humain, dites-lui de se mettre en route. Je pars sur mon vaisseau.  
- Bien majesté. Avez-vous d'autres instructions ?  
- Hum… oui. Tuez-les tous. Sauf Zéro et Harlock. J'insiste… pour pouvoir les tuer moi-même…


End file.
